Love, Lust and Lost
by Panneth
Summary: **Complete** On the journey back from the War of the Ring, Legolas comes across a simple carpenters' daughter. This is the story of what happens next. Not a MS, well I've tried and now completele revised to get rid of those pesky mistakes
1. I Heraid

I Heraid - The Beginning  
  
Calina had been wandering across land for many days; so long she had lost count. When Mirkwood had been attacked at the end of the War of the Ring she had become separated from her family and friends in the panic. In all the confusion she had lost her way. Calina knew the general direction she should be walking in just from looking at the Sun, but she had become so disorientated during days of being chased by orcs and the like that she had absolutely no idea where her journey westwards would take her. Many things had happened to her which she never wished to think about again and they had sapped her strength. She was on the point of complete and utter exhaustion. Calina was alone wandering the wilderness.  
  
It was about four months after she had fled when she finally saw signs of life. The Lonely Mountain was just peeking into eyesight and between her and there someone was camped. A fire had been lit and there were two figures standing by it looking out towards her. She could tell by stature that one was a dwarf and the other an elf or man. What strange travelling companions, she thought, but she was glad to finally see people though. It was beginning to get dark so Calina struck out towards them, trying to quicken her pace, but she needn't have bothered as after about an hour she was met by an elf on horseback. "What is a she-elf doing walking the barren lands?" He asked,  
  
"I fled from the attack on Mirkwood and got separated and disorientated. I was chased and lost my way. I have been slowly making my way back westwards in the hope of finding people to direct me back."  
  
"It sounds like you have been through much. Here, we will take you with us."  
  
"I do not take up with strangers who I do not know, especially ones which travel with a dwarf." she replied simply,  
  
"My companion and I are battle comrades. We return to our lands together from Gondor." She relaxed slightly at this, there was something in his manner that seemed to calm her. She would probably have gone with him even if he had been an agent of the Dark Lord,  
  
"I still do not know your name master elf."  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood." Calina was shocked to say the least. A prince of the realm wandering about unescorted, going to war and returning with a dwarf. Even she realised this would not be quite how Thranduil would like his only son to behave. Dwarfs are not liked by the elves. All they think about is how to take from the land, rather than care for it. However, from Calina's very limited meetings with them, they seem slightly eccentric, but then she felt sure they would say the same about elves. She shifted uncomfortably, not knowing how to behave around the heir to the throne. Legolas watched her, a small smile of amusement on his face, "It is a long time since I have rendered anyone speechless." The small smile turned to a teasing grin,  
  
"Please forgive me, highness," she curtseyed the best she could, "It is not everyday I meet royalty. I live in a very small settlement on the outskirts of your father's kingdom, it is rare I ever meet anyone."  
  
"Ah I see. Well we will do something about that. It is not everyday I meet someone who does not know who I am, so you see this could be profitable for both of us." Even in her weakened and panicked state, Legolas' voice lulled and quietened her. He could have spoken to her about the most mundane thing but his lilting palace accent had her absolutely hooked. Calina was roused by a snort from his horse,  
  
"If you could just direct me your highness, I will be on my way. Which way is Dale? My home is not far from there."  
  
"I think we can do better than that. Gimli and I have been riding hard as he is anxious to return to Erebor, and I too am eager to reach my father and tell him of the stories from my travels. We are about a day's ride away from Dale however with three of us I fear we shall have to walk and it may take us longer."  
  
"Please do not delay yourselves on account of me. I am quite happy to walk."  
  
"My lady, you look absolutely exhausted. I insist on your coming with us. You shall sit on the horse while we walk. You look like you have wounds that need tending as well." His tone now changed to an insistent commanding one, the King's son indeed, she thought. Calina looked at her ragged torn clothes, barely covering her enough to make her fit to be seen and at the poor attempts to bind her wounds, "I could not leave you here. There are still orcs around. We met a band only yesterday."  
  
"I can deal with orcs," she murmured softly, he still heard though,  
  
"That I can see, but you may not be so lucky next time. Do I have to command you by royal decree?"  
  
"I thought your father only had the power to do that." She had begun to think about things more and getting onto the horse of a stranger, even one claiming to be the Heir to the throne, did not sound like an option safer than ones she'd already considered. Legolas took her stubbornness for humour and laughed,  
  
"That is true, but you would not want to anger a member of the royal household now would you my lady?"  
  
True, she thought. "You will not let me go, will you?"  
  
"No, my lady."  
  
"It's Calina. Calina Birch. You don't have to call me your lady."  
  
"Very well Calina. Would you please be so kind as to get on this horse so we can go back to the warm fire and have something to eat?" She sighed and went to get on the horse in front of him. She suddenly realised how weak she'd become as she could not jump up on her own. He got down off the horse and as Legolas lifted her up he made a puzzled sound, "How long have you been on your own? Months?" She nodded, "You are sapped of all your strength. I'm taking you to the Healers at the palace as soon as we can."  
  
"No, please, just take me home. I do not want any bother," but it was no use protesting. She was on the horse of the Prince of Mirkwood and he was taking her to his palace. Fodder of dreams? Calina certainly didn't think so.  
  
It took about twenty minutes to reach camp, during which Calina nodded in and out of sleep. She had not slept during her travels because of the orcs chasing her and because she found no rest while she slept. Her mind would not let go of the things she had seen and replayed the events as she dreamt, but now it was over and she could sleep without fear, the nightmares seemed to have stopped for a while. Calina awoke as the smell of roasted meat filled her nose. The dwarf, Gimli, had been roasting it whilst Legolas had been away. Legolas lifted her down from the horse without her even trying to do it herself and placed her near the fire. He wrapped a cloak around her, his own she suspected, to compensate for the meagre attire and to spare any embarrassment at the tear around the neck that was slowly fraying lower and lower. Calina smiled her thanks at him.  
  
"Well, there is a strange thing to find wandering in the fields Legolas. Pray tell me, what is she doing here?" Gimli was teasing his friend, "Do you often pluck elves from thin air? You rode off after nothing I could see.."  
  
"Hush Gimli, Calina needs her rest. We will have some food and then she may rest." Legolas interrupted,  
  
"Calina, is then?" Gimli leaned in to look at her, "Gimli, son of Glóin at your service." And he bowed,  
  
"Calina Birch at yours master Gimli." Calina tried to get up to bow in return, but a firm hand was placed on her shoulder,  
  
"Do not get up. You must rest. Gimli knows you would bow," Legolas looked at Gimli with a stern expression, and the dwarf nodded and stripped meat off the bird they had killed and put it on a plate for Calina. She set about eating as Legolas explained in a whisper to Gimli how she had come to be alone when she heard the dwarf say,  
  
"It has been four months since the attack on Mirkwood, Legolas. What has she been doing in that time?"  
  
"Hush she will hear. I do not know, but she was chased by orcs and she has the marks left from being bound like Merry and Pippin. I fear she has been through far worse things that us my friend. She will tell us in her own time, I am sure."  
  
Calina fell asleep in the warmth of the fire and slept a dreamless sleep. The first real rest she had had for months. She did not know it, but she was watched over the whole night by an elf and a dwarf, both intrigued by the situation.  
  
The next morning she awoke as they packed up the camp. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning, "Morning," she said and they both stopped and smiled at her before returning to their jobs, "What can I do to help?"  
  
"You can eat mistress elf," said Gimli, "We leave soon." And she ate some lembas they had prepared for her and a cup of water. Legolas came and sat beside her as Gimli collected some more firewood,  
  
"Calina, we are taking you straight back to my father's halls. You need to be seen by the Healers. I do not expect you to agree to it, but seeing as you will be riding my horse, I shall take you where I please."  
  
"I can walk, and I intend to walk myself home." Calina could be grumpy and stubborn in the morning.  
  
"That I will not hear of. You are ill. I doubt you can even stand this morning."  
  
"I do not want your help. I can manage myself."  
  
"You may not want it, but you will soon need it if you are not careful. I will hear no more of it. You are to ride and we shall go beside you. Gimli will leave us to go to Erebor soon and then we will both ride."  
  
"But." she went to protest but he got up and went to fetch his horse. Legolas scooped her up and settled her on the horse's back.  
  
"His name is Arod, a horse of the Rohirrim. He will not let you fall. Try and rest while we travel."  
  
"I will find no rest while I am being taken against my will." Legolas simply laughed,  
  
"Then we shall tell of you the changes in the world since you left Mirkwood."  
  
We journeyed all day with only one brief stop for lunch and all the while, they told her the story of Frodo and the Ring and they journey they had. They would not talk, however, about their journey through the Mines of Moria and Gimli would not mention the Paths of the Dead. They both spoke with awe and wonder of the Lady Galadriel and the woods of Lothlorien. Calina had not seen the woods as the bonds between the two kingdoms had broken down long before she was born. To say she was amazed about what they had been through was an understatement. And the task appointed to the halfing Frodo, what he must have been through she could never imagine,  
  
"You have both been through so much. It is a wonder you were not injured or killed."  
  
"Yes my lady," said Gimli, "There are many things I would rather forget, but many memories and friendships I treasure. Tell us of your travels."  
  
"I would rather not Gimli. It is a time I wish not to have to remember more than I must. How far is it to go?"  
  
"Another day's travel I suspect," Legolas said. He had been silent for long periods during the day, she noticed. He appeared to be thinking hard about something, "Gimli, a company of dwarfs approaches from the west. Would you like us to wait for them?"  
  
"Nay, Legolas. Calina needs to get to Mirkwood. I shall light a fire so they shall see me in the dark and you may ride on. You should reach the woods in a few hours."  
  
"As you wish. I am sad to leave you Gimli son of Glóin. You must come to Mirkwood as soon as you may."  
  
"Or you could visit the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain. There as still some that remember their time in your father's halls and I do not wish to be sent home packed in a barrel," Gimli said with a glint in his eye. The two friends embraced as brothers would and Gimli took a load of firewood from the back of the horse to attract the attention of his kin. Calina turned to him and thanked him for his kindness towards her and his walking a whole day while she rode. He simply bowed and busied himself. Calina felt Legolas get on the horse behind her and calling his final farewell to his great friend they rode off.  
  
Arod galloped hard and fast over the plains and she noticed them passing Erebor and the lights of Dale as the darkness grew about us. Legolas slowed the horse down as they trotted under the eaves of Mirkwood, "Where are we going?"  
  
"There is a border guard camp not far from here. We can rest there tonight and travel to the Halls tomorrow."  
  
"We are not that far from my home. We could rest there," she suggested,  
  
"I do not know how safe these lands are now. The destruction of Dol Guldur may have begun, but there are many strange creatures in Mirkwood." Even as he spoke two elves leapt out in front of them,  
  
"Who are you and what is your business in Eryn Lasgalen?"  
  
"I go away for a few months and my father changes the name of the place I have lived for thousands of years. That is so typical of him."  
  
"Your highness! We were not expecting you. Your father received word from Lord Elrond that you were travelling with a dwarf and he did not know when you intended to return, but you do not share a horse with a dwarf."  
  
"This is Calina Birch. She was walking in the wilderness. She must be taken to a Healer. Tomorrow at first light we travel to the halls to see one. She has been lost since the attack on Mirkwood."  
  
"But your highness that was." But the guard was cut off,  
  
"Is there room in your camp for us?"  
  
"Yes your highness. It is not far through the trees. I will lead you myself."  
  
"Wait," she said, "What has happened to Beechgrove? It is not far from here. My family was there when." she trailed off,  
  
"My lady, Beechgrove was destroyed, burnt to the ground by the orcs. We found no survivors. Only bodies. I am sorry to give you such bad news, my lady." She sunk down on the horse and began to weep. Her family was all dead and so were all her friends. The blackness hit her like a wave and she felt sick, ill deep in her stomach as if she had eaten rotten food.  
  
"Help me off the horse," she whispered and Legolas jumped off and lifted her down. Calina stumbled over to a tree and vomited next to it, crying like an infant and then she just collapsed on the ground in a heap. Calina could not stand back up. All the energy she had was pouring out of her with the tears. Again, she was scooped up into Legolas' arms and carried through the trees to a flet high above the ground where the guards stayed. Legolas took her easily up the rope ladder inside and ordered out all the guards in the main room so she could sit down in the quiet. Calina was still sobbing, silently now, into his tunic. He handed her some water to drink and then put his arms round her as she shook and wept for all the people she knew.  
  
After some time, she found she could cry no more and she pulled away from him, "Legolas, they killed everyone I know. My family and all my friends. They are gone and I never got to say goodbye. I have nowhere to go, no home. You should have left me in the wilderness. Anything is better than this." He wiped her eyes with a scrap of material and said soothingly,  
  
"Rest now Calina. Try and get some sleep. You've been through much. Tomorrow we will travel to my home. You may stay there as long as you will."  
  
"Thank you. I am sorry to cause you so much bother."  
  
"You are no bother," he said carrying her to a bedroom, "I would rather you were not on your own to go through this on by yourself."  
  
She lay in bed for many hours, but she could not sleep. Her mind was playing over the last memories she had of her family; their happy peaceful existence, working away at their jobs, taking care of each other. Calina was beyond tears now, she was numb. She left the bedroom and went to the main room of the flet. The guards were changing over shifts so they didn't notice her for some while. Legolas was standing by a small window staring out into the dark. Calina shifted to lean her weight on the wall and he must have heard her because he turned round,  
  
"You shouldn't be up. You need your rest Calina."  
  
"I cannot sleep. I keep seeing my family or thinking I can hear one of them when something in the flet creaks or someone speaks and all I can think of is them."  
  
"I am sorry Calina. Would you tell me about them?" Calina nodded and they sat down on the couch.  
  
She wanted to tell him about her family, keep the memory alive, and she spoke till the sun began to rise. It all came pouring out of her mouth, she did not have to think. Most of the time it seemed like she was not telling Legolas, but telling herself, reminding herself of how it used to be so she would not forget anything, not even the little things. Eventually her thoughts reached the last time she had seen them and she could say no more. Legolas got up to make breakfast before they set off and she shivered, realising that they had been sitting close together and had been keeping each other warm for hours. He soon came back with a hot drink and something to eat, "I am sorry, it is not much. It is not fair to eat their rations. I will get us something better when we reach my father's halls. Are you ready to leave?"  
  
"I cannot go dressed like this. I am not fit to set foot in the Royal Halls."  
  
"Let me be the judge of that," was all he replied before carrying her down the rope ladder, again against her wishes.  
  
Legolas set her on the horse and then sat behind her. Calina leant back on him and he shuffled round her so he could hold her on. The warmth spread from his body into hers and she began to stop shivering. Legolas urged Arod on and they sped through the trees. Legolas had to do very few corrections to the horse's movements even though it had never been to this part of the world before. Calina kept her eyes open for branched and more than once she nearly had her eye taken out by something she had missed. Gradually they began to see elves and then villages with clusters of flets and finally the Halls of Thranduil, King of Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
Legolas rode through the main gate and into the courtyard. He lifted her down from the horse and gave instructions for it to be stabled as he walked inside. A crowd soon began to gather round him as he walked in, Calina still in his arms, too weak now to even protest. Legolas kicked the door into the Healers' wing with his foot to open it and deposited her on the nearest bed. He smiled weakly at her and ordered everyone out except the actual healers. They soon gathered round her and prescribed all sorts of medicines. The door opened behind Legolas and without turning he said, "The Healers are busy. Unless it is an emergency, I strongly suggest you leave."  
  
"I will not be ordered around in my own Halls by my son." Thranduil had arrived. Calina closed her eyes and prepared for a scene. It was said that Thranduil was stern and quick to anger. Legolas spun round,  
  
"Father!" and rushed to embrace his father who laughed and said,  
  
"I am glad you're come back my son. It has not been the same without you here. What is this commotion you are causing? You have not even been back five minutes and already the entire place is in an uproar."  
  
"This is Calina, father. We found her wandering on the plains. She got lost fleeing from orcs during the attack on Mirkwood, I mean Eryn Lasgalen, at the end of the war."  
  
"Hmmm," said Thranduil thoughtfully, "By we, I suppose you mean that dwarf friend of yours. Is he here as well?"  
  
"No father. Gimli has gone back to the Lonely Mountain."  
  
"Very well, we can save that commotion for another time." Thranduil beckoned to his son and they had a whispered conversation on the other side of the room. Calina suspect it was about what on Middle-Earth she was doing in the wild because there were a lot of glances in her direction and she felt sure she heard her name. Calina was straining to hear them when a healer said to me,  
  
"You must sleep. We will give you our strongest draught. Your body has much to repair and I judge a lot of sleep to catch up on." Legolas walked over and put his hand on her shoulder and said,  
  
"I will come back and see you when you are next awake." Calina nodded and did as she was told. It was disgusting stuff but soon enough sleep hit her and her eyes fell closed. Calina was asleep for six days. 


	2. Nain In Aired 'irn

Nain In Aired 'irn - Tales of the Old Days  
  
Sunlight was filling the room as she woke up finally. The smell of summer came in from outside and she wrinkled her nose. Calina had been moved to a different room. It was smaller, just her bed, a tables and a few chairs. One had been put by her bed. Someone had left their book open on the covers. Calina had been changed also and she was now in a plain white gown. Calina picked up the book and marked the page with a bookmark left on the chair. She moved to prop herself up with a pillow so she could sit comfortably in bed as the door opened and a healer walked in,  
  
"Good, you are awake. How do you feel? Your wounds are healing nicely. They should be fully closed in another few days and we can take the bandages off. The Prince will be glad to know you are awake and well."  
  
"What?" she said, she was totally confused. The healer was jabbering away and she really wasn't awake enough to listen. The door opened again and Legolas walked in. He smiled to see her awake and came and stood on the other side to the healer, next to the chair,  
  
"I am glad you're awake Calina, I had almost finished my book." He smiled again and she felt that same sort of calming aura she had felt when she had first met him. The sun shone off his hair and the light reflected in his blue eyes. She noticed for the first time how beautiful he was. He was saying something to her and yet again all she could say was,  
  
"What?" His laugh penetrated her ears.  
  
"I can see you are not quite awake yet. Do not worry, it can wait." Calina used all her brain to form a sentence,  
  
"I feel so tired and yet I must have slept for days judging by these cuts healing."  
  
"It was six days my lady," said the healer, "but you must remain here for at least that time again. Your body was exhausted and it needs much rest." He left and Legolas took his seat by the bed. Calina sank back into the pillows behind her, sighing. Legolas was looking at her. He seemed undecided on something,  
  
"Calina, I drew this while you were asleep. You looked so peaceful I had to capture the moment, well moments. Please, do not be angry." He handed her a piece of paper with a pencil drawing of her face on it. It was beautiful,  
  
"I do not look like this," she said amazed at what was before her. It was the most flattering thing anyone had ever done for her,  
  
"I just drew what I saw," he said with a shrug,  
  
"It is amazing. I do not know what to say except thank you." Calina smiled and gave his hand, which was on the bed, a quick squeeze and then she had to look at the drawing again. She could not believe this was how he saw her.  
  
"There is one more thing Calina. It is my father. He insists on speaking to all strangers to the Halls when they first arrive. He did not get to speak to you before. May I go and get him, if you do not mind?"  
  
"I cannot refuse the king," she said neutrally. Legolas took this as an acceptance and left the room. Calina tried to straighten herself up, flatten her hair, make herself look respectable, but then she did not suppose she could have looked much worse than when he saw her last time. A few minutes later, there was knock on the door and Legolas entered with his father. Another chair was set opposite the other one and she was stuck between the two of them. Legolas removed his drawing from his father's sight as he sat down. Thranduil fixed his gaze on her and said,  
  
"Legolas tells me you have been lost for some months."  
  
"Yes your highness. I am not sure quite how long, but it was ever since the forest was attacked." Thranduil nodded and then said,  
  
"I hear that you lived in Beechgrove. That must be a great tragedy for you. I am deeply sorry. You are free to stay here as long as you wish."  
  
"I thank you, highness. I am in your debt and your son's for bringing me here, even if I was a bit reluctant at first." Legolas' face finally broke from the fixed, serious expression it had been during the interview to a soft smile. That relaxed her slightly, but she knew the question that was coming next and she did not want to answer it,  
  
"And what were you doing in those months which have past?"  
  
"I would rather not talk about it," she said as firmly and finally as she could manage and she looked down at the bed covers.  
  
"Calina," Legolas reached out and touched her hand. He spoke softly and she looked at him, "Calina, you should tell us. It will go no further than father and myself, I promise." Calina looked desperately into his eyes,  
  
"I cannot, please, do not make me. Please do not." Calina pleaded with him,  
  
"No Calina you must." Legolas was firm. He took her hand in his, his fingers encasing her hand completely. She fought back the tears and looked once more into his eyes. Their confidence spread to her and told her story,  
  
"When the orcs came we all left out flets and fled into the forest. They followed us quickly but I became separated from the others. I watched as they were led back to the village from the bushes. I could do nothing. I had no weapon of any kind. But some orcs found my scent and I had to run. I ran and ran paying no attention to where I was going. It could have been round and round in circles for all I knew. They followed me for days I think. All the time I kept on running or hiding for short whiles to get my breath back and eat a little. Sometimes I thought I had lost them, but they kept on coming. I ran from the forest hoping I could lose them in the sun, but after a few more days I was too tired and I just collapsed. They caught me and bound my hands and feet. That's what these marks are from," and she gestured to her wrists. Her ankles were underneath the sheets. "The band of orcs had become separated from the main armies and they decided it would be best to take me east to wherever their base was. We marched for many days and passed far into a land I did not know. I was their only prisoner. But as we went further and further towards the shadow lands it became clear to them that the Dark Tower had been destroyed. They did not know what to do, or where to go. They abandoned me in the wild and turned back. They mentioned the Misty Mountains and Moria, but were undecided as to where to go. However I followed them back and while they were resting I killed a couple with a knife they had put down and stole food and a pack. I had to flee from them again, but this time, they gave up after only a few hours. I was disorientated and utterly lost, but the sun was setting and I set off towards it, hoping that I would find my way back home. I hoped that someone had managed to help my family and friends, but it seems no one could reach them in time. I had been walking for days when Legolas and Gimli found me." Calina stopped, realising her throat had become dry. Thranduil was looking at her quizzically, and Legolas rubbed his thumb over her fingers, trying to comfort her. He spoke first,  
  
"You had no pack when we found you. Or a knife."  
  
"I had to leave them when I found I couldn't carry them anymore. I had left them three days before you met me, I think. I carried a little water, but I lost that somehow. I do not remember." They sat in silence for many minutes. Thranduil was deep in thought. He cleared his throat before saying,  
  
"Calina you have been very brave for one so young. It appears the orcs you travelled with chose to go to the Misty Mountains. A band was killed by the northern borders of the wood a couple of days ago." He paused here. "Please rest now. Legolas will stay with you, if you want. I wish you a speedy recovery." He got up and left. Tears began to fall silently down her cheeks. The grief had been rekindled inside her. Legolas kissed her hand and then stood up to hug her. Calina cried into his shoulder, then she sniffed and said,  
  
"Sorry, I keep crying on you."  
  
"It is alright Calina. You have a lot to cry about, do not worry unnecessarily." He smiled at her.  
  
"Legolas, I think I am going to sleep now. You do not need to stay. I am sure there are people here that want to see you returned home safe from war." He did not answer and stayed anyway.  
  
She woke again later that day, about mid-afternoon. Legolas was there, his book closed and finished in front of him. He was simply watching her as she slept. His blue eyes questioned hers as soon as they opened, "I am alright," she reassured him, "I could do with some food though." He smiled and left the room for a moment to ask for some food. A bowl of soup was brought in to her, "You did not have to stay," she said to him between mouthfuls,  
  
"On the contrary, my father asked me to make sure there was someone here when you woke up. Seeing as you do not know anyone else here I thought it best it be me."  
  
"I do not wish to bother you."  
  
"Calina, stop worrying about me and concentrate on getting better. Drink your soup."  
  
She fell back to sleep again soon after she had eaten. Calina did not rest peacefully. The memories of the past months still haunted her. Several times she woke up in a cold sweat, shaking at what she had remembered. Legolas placed a cool cloth on her forehead and he whispered words of comfort in her ear, soft words that made her smile. Needless to say that when she finally awoke properly at dinnertime, she was greatly in debt to his kindness,  
  
"Thank you Legolas for calming me when I slept." The only answer she got was a short gaze from his eyes. The bell for dinner rang, "You had best go."  
  
"Only if you wish me to go."  
  
"I would never wish you to go," she said shyly, "but I think your father might."  
  
"As you will." He put down whatever he had been doing that afternoon and left the room. Calina was brought a small, plain dinner and she ate sitting at the table in her room, not in her bed. Calina had been determined to get up that day. Her legs were weak and tired and once she had sat down she had to wait several moments for the room to stop spinning and her vision to return to normal. Calina ate and felt the strength return to her limbs and a warmth spread through the dullness that had been there before. Calina picked up what Legolas had left in her room. It was a small scrap on parchment with the beginnings of a song written on it. It was not unusual to find elves writing music, but various lyrics caught her eye. It was the story of his time in Moria and the fall of Gandalf the Grey. His torment in the tunnels under the mountain must have been great, elves need to feel the Sun. After a verse, she put the parchment down and could read no more. Calina understood now why he and Gimli had refused to discuss it.  
  
Legolas returned shortly and noticed her out of bed and his work had been moved. He sat opposite her and pulled the parchment towards him, "I am sorry Legolas. Your suffering must be great, you have seen many things since you left here."  
  
"I do not want your pity Calina. I ask you only that they never speak of it again and you do not tell it to anyone."  
  
"Of course, highness." An uncomfortable silence followed. Calina broke it first, "How is your father?"  
  
"He is well and in good spirits, thank you. He asked to be remembered to you and to say that if there is anything you want you only have to ask."  
  
"That is very kind. I have become deeply indebted to the royal family." Calina said solemnly. Legolas lifted his head and smiled,  
  
"It is our pleasure."  
  
They talked all evening. He told her about life in the palace and what it was like growing up the heir to the throne, not that he expected to ever be king. His father seemed determined to remain in Middle Earth till the end of the time of the elves. Calina had already told him much of her family, but he questioned her anyway, asking what her parents and friends did for a living, and what she did to help them. Calina told him they were carpenters making out living by creating furniture and selling it all over the forest and to the dwarves and men that her father and brother went to trade with. Calina was not allowed to go with them very often when they went to Dale or around the forest to sell their goods and buy whatever they needed.  
  
Gradually over the days of her convalescence Legolas came less and less. His father had begun to give him jobs to do round the palace and Legolas returned to his archery practise. Her last day in the care of the Healers came and Legolas arrived early to see her. He brought with him several of his friends and she was introduced to Verlat and his sister Lineil, and Nithin and Mineta, Legolas' closest childhood friends, children of two of Thranduil's closest advisors. They were taking her first to her new room in the palace. Calina had already tried to argue against staying in the Halls with Legolas that week but he was having none of it. He said he wanted to keep an eye on her until they could be sure she was completely recovered, as it was his duty as a member of the royal family to watch over his father's subjects. His father had invited her to dine with the court that evening and she was to sit at the top table. Lineil and Mineta, therefore, had their work cut out trying to make her presentable that evening and give her a crash course in how to behave in front of the king. However, before any of that was to happen, they went for a picnic in one of the many gardens surrounding the palace.  
  
She had not been outside for almost a fortnight and she was excited to see the sky again and to feel the grass beneath her feet. Calina would have run about laughing, but two firm arms were practically carrying her, Legolas on one side and Verlat on the other. The Healers had said she was perfectly capable of going about by day as normal so long as she did not go anywhere too fast, but Legolas was adamant that she did not tire herself out. They spent all afternoon outside. The five of them were exceptionally close friends, but they did not mind admitting another into their group. They all avoided talking of families, she thought at Legolas' instruction, and they talked of happier times and they teased Legolas mercilessly! By the end of the afternoon even she was joining in that. It was just too easy! Calina was just so happy to be amongst other elves again. She could derive so much inner peace from their good natures and contentment. Their serenity settled her nerves and calmed the grief and anger within her.  
  
At about five o'clock Lineil and Mineta stood and helped her to her feet. It was time to get ready for dinner. They helped her slowly to her room and left her in the care of a servant to have a bath and wash her hair. Sinking into the waters was a lovely feeling she'd missed over the months. There is nothing like a good bubble bath. Afterwards Lineil and Mineta returned and brought her a dress to wear. She just had to look at it and know that it was a bad idea. Calina was essentially a country girl, she had no time for fancy dresses, especially ones as revealing and tight as the one before her. It took them several minutes to coax her into at least trying it on. It wasn't as tight as she thought it was going to be, just sitting comfortably on her skin and not showing how thin she had become too much. Calina turned to Mineta,  
  
"I cannot wear this! Please Mini, do not make me."  
  
"Calina, you are going to dinner as a lady of the court, a great honour, and this is how they are expected to dress. Do you have any other clothes to wear?" Unfortunately she had a point.  
  
"But you are not dressed up this much." That stumped her for a second or two, but Lineil jumped in,  
  
"Calina, it is wear this or go naked." She was defeated,  
  
"Fine, I will wear this, but surely you cannot at least do something about this?" she pointed to the large expanse of chest that was on view,  
  
"No," she said firmly, "That is how the dress is meant to be worn. It is the fashion these days." Calina was less than pleased to say the least. Then Mineta started playing with her hair as well, twisting it into different styles. That was quite enough and she stood up,  
  
"Please, just leave my hair." And they finally decided to leave her alone. She stood to look at herself in the mirror. She was a thin remnant of how she remembered herself. Her arms had become thin and her legs too. Her cheekbones stood out more than she remembered and the same with her collarbone. As for what she was wearing, well, it was a dark purple robe with a low plunging neckline and a low back as well. She felt as if half her body was still exposed even wearing the dress. The top bodice tapered into a small waist which then flowed into a floor length skirt. It touched the ground and rustled as she walked. On her feet she had a pair of silken slippers. She had never touched anything as intricately woven. There were tiny little beads sewn all over it in the most amazing patterns. Her long blond hair cascaded down her back and looking back, despite her protestations, she did look good!  
  
They left early to make their way to the dining hall. This meant she did not have to tire herself with walking quickly and she would not have to be embarrassed by limping in front of everyone. She would be stared at enough that night so she was thankful someone had thought this through enough to plan that. She was surprised to see Legolas, Nithin and Verlat already there. Lineil and Mineta had already instructed her on how to behave in the hall, but as she walked in she was not prepared for the sheer grandeur of the place. It was set between the bases of four of the largest trees in the forest, one at each corner, the lowest branches of the trees formed the roof and the entire floor was covered with the fallen blossom of the trees. It was breathtaking. Legolas hurried over as she admired her surroundings. He took her from the arms of the girls and offered her his own saying gallantly,  
  
"My lady Calina, please allow me to escort you to your seat." she laughed at his formality, curtseyed and said,  
  
"Why thank you your highness, I would be delighted," and she took his arm. Calina leaned heavily on him as they walked across the blossom-carpet room. "This is a wonderful room, Legolas. It is so beautiful."  
  
"Yes this is the best time of year in here. they do not use it much after autumn, it's a bit cold with no roof." She nodded in reply, not really listening as she still took in the sights around her. Calina was seated next to Legolas at the table, only two seats down from the king. This was a great honour and she began to get nervous and fidget. Nithin laughed at her from a couple of seats down,  
  
"Calina, there is nothing to be worried about. We are not going to be eating you. Relax." Calina smiled weakly back and started playing with her knife and fork. Legolas was stood behind her and reached over, resting his hands on top of hers,  
  
"Calina relax and do not fidget about so much," he whispered into her ear. Before he took his hands away, she whispered to him,  
  
"Legolas stop trying to look down my dress or I shall tell your father," and they both began laughing. Legolas stood up and said,  
  
"I had not figured you to be a modest country girl Calina." Calina was about to make a scathing reply but the Hall had begun to fill and Thranduil's arrival was announced. As instructed she rose with everyone else and remained standing until he had sat down. Her legs began to shake before he'd even reached the table and Legolas reached an arm out to steady her. Calina noticed Lineil watching her and she smiled at her. She did not smile back and turned away.  
  
As soon as Thranduil had sat down she practically fell into her seat. Very ungraceful and unladylike. The king turned his attention straight to me, "How are you feeling Calina? Legolas says you are much improved."  
  
"Yes thank you your highness. I feel much better, but a little weak. I cannot stand for long or walk very far." He nodded and then turned to someone sitting on his left. Legolas gave her a quick run down on who was sitting at the table - Thranduil's brother, sister-in-law and their three children, Verlat and Lineil's mother and father, Nithin' father and Mineta's parents and her older sister. There were several advisors and nobles of the Halls. Altogether the table sat thirty. She ate slowly and in silence, she knew nothing of the conversations they were having or the people they spoke of. Calina was finally roused during dessert by the person sitting opposite me,  
  
"Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Garin, nephew to the king and cousin to Legolas. Pray tell me, how did you come to be here in Halls?" Legolas cut in and said,  
  
"Calina is here as a guest of myself and her father, Garin. That is all you need to know." His cousin looked at him strangely and said,  
  
"Very well, I shall ask no more, but there are some very interested people in the Halls and some very interesting conjectures about your good self Calina and Legolas." Calina looked at Legolas not sure what to do, but he sighed and said,  
  
"There is always conjecture about what I do and who I do it with. That is nothing new."  
  
"Of course cousin, but these are particularly entertaining. My personal favourite is that you fell in love with Calina during your travels through Lothlórien and have persuaded her to come here and be princess of the realm." Calina almost choked on her food for laughing. That was the most ridiculous idea she had ever heard. Little did these people know she was merely a carpenter's daughter and they all probably owned bits of furniture made by her father, brother or even herself. Calina looked at Legolas as she tried to keep all her food in her mouth. His face wasn't laughing, it was stony. He turned to her and said,  
  
"Calina, may we have your permission to announce your presence to the Hall?" Calina thought for a second, then nodded. It was a shame to stop the rumours, but Legolas didn't deserve to be the centre of such speculation. He leaned over to his father and whispered in his ear. Thranduil nodded and then rose. The Hall fell silent and he spoke,  
  
"Friends, we have a special guest here tonight. May I present to you all Calina Birch of the Birches of Beechgrove, the renowned furniture makers. She is the only survivor of the atrocity there. She ended up in the wilderness many miles from home and had wandered for almost four months when my son found her in the lands near Erebor and brought her to the Halls almost a fortnight ago. She has suffered much and exhibited great courage and skill in survival. I wish her welcome to my Halls and bid her stay as long as she chooses." And he sat down.  
  
The Hall then buzzed as people turned around to get a good look at her. Calina blushed and looked at her hands in her lap. Legolas leant over and said, "Sorry about father, he gets a bit carried away sometimes. Have you finished? Do you want to go?" Calina nodded desperately at him. Legolas stood up and helped her to her feet. Calina summoned up all her energy to carry herself out of the Hall and back to her room. She collapsed into a chair panting hard as Legolas let go of her. He fetched her a glass of water from her bathroom and she sipped it while she got her breath back. Eventually she had calmed down enough to say,  
  
"I am not doing all that again in a hurry." Legolas smiled and said,  
  
"You will not have to. They all know who you are now and you will just become another face at the high table." All she could say back was,  
  
"Hmmm," and he smiled again and said,  
  
"I had not connected you to the Birches of Beechgrove. You made wonderful furniture."  
  
"I had not realised our work was so well known. We never seemed to have much money so I did not think our work was well received. I knew it was good. The number of times my father told me to redo some small bit of carving, well, he was a perfectionist."  
  
"You worked as well?" Legolas was astonished,  
  
"Yes. I did a lot of the intricate carving work following my father's designs of course. My fingers were smaller that his or any of my brothers so I could manoeuvre them better in the tight places. My mother used to do it as well, but she was blinded in an orc raid before I was born. She had a daughter to carry on her work." Legolas stood up and said,  
  
"Let me show you something. I will carry you it is not far." He picked her up into his arms without her thinking and checking the corridor was clear ran quickly with her up some stairs and along several passageways until they arrived outside another room. Legolas put her down and opened the door, "This was my parents' bedroom before my mother died. Father does not use it now, but it has been kept the way she left it. The bed is by the Birches of Beechgrove." Calina walked inside and the four poster bed in the centre of the room immediately caught her attention. There were intricate carvings on ever post and pillar and the Greenleaf crest was carved into the headboard intermingling with another crest, which she presumed to belong to Legolas' mother. It was the most fascinating piece of carving she had ever seen. Calina checked the one place she knew her father would have signed his work, on the bottom of the front piece of the bed. Sure enough there it was along with the signature of her mother and the scrawled name of her eldest brother who must have only been a child when this was made.  
  
"Oh Elbereth," she muttered under her breath, sitting back against the bed she spoke to Legolas, "This was done by my father, mother and my eldest brother when he was a child. It must be thousands of years old."  
  
"It is." Legolas looked sad,  
  
"Do you remember your mother?" she asked,  
  
"Yes, the memory has never faded even though she died when I was very young and many seasons have been and gone." He smiled through his sadness at some distant memory then said, "After she died I used to come and sit in this bed and make up stories about all the images carved into the bed. Mother used to tell me stories about them at night if I would come in scared by the storms. Father would usually just grumble about being woken up and turn over, but Mother would stay awake until I had fallen asleep again." Calina reached up to him standing in front of her and took his hand to bring him comfort as he had done her. He had seen so much sadness in his relatively short lifetime for elves. Calina stroked his fingers, kissed his knuckles once and then held his hand. They must have been like that for a long time because the room became noticeably darker as the candles went out one by one. They clung to each other for the support they needed with their grief.  
  
Eventually Legolas flexed his fingers and they were both brought back from their thoughts. He said nothing and neither did she. Legolas simply bent down and picked her up. As she wrapped her arms around his neck she saw sadness in his eyes, such pain as she has never seen since, and he did not meet her gaze. They went slowly in silence and saw no one. Once inside her bedroom Legolas laid her down on the bed. He sat on the edge next to her and finally met her eyes, which had been trying to catch his for minutes, and said, "Thank you, Calina." Calina smiled and said,  
  
"What for Legolas? I simply helped you as you have helped me."  
  
"You are too modest," was all he replied and he kissed her forehead and left her to rest. A servant entered to help her undress and get into bed, but she did not rest much. A pair of blue eyes was haunting her. 


	3. I Lant Vain En Thalion

I Lant Vain En Thalion - The Hero's First Fall  
  
The next morning she was feeling strong enough to dress herself and go for a walk as the Sun began to rise. Calina picked up the drawing Legolas had done for her and asked to be taken to the nearest workshop, as such a drawing needed a suitable frame. If the carpenters were surprised to see her they did not say it, word must have spread fast. Calina sat down and set about choosing her wood. She could not cut it herself, for that she asked for help, but she did all the carving herself. Calina chose a pattern of the birch leaves of her family and the beech leaves of her home. The leaves grew out of the wood and entwined themselves into four sides of a frame. Calina worked fast and by lunchtime she was finished. She returned to her room because there was an agreement to all have a late lunch together in Legolas' rooms which had been made the day before. Soon after she was back Verlat came to help her there and Calina was grateful because the work had tired her out and she was feeling fairly drawn and hungry.  
  
She had not been to Legolas' chambers before. He had a set of rooms so in fact he never really had to leave them if he did not want to. A substantial meal was set out on the dining table in one of his rooms and the others were already seated. Legolas seemed more cheerful that morning, but Lineil seemed fairly grumpy. Mineta and Nithin were engaged in a war of words over something or other, but then did seem to fight like cat and dog. Verlat helped her into a chair by Legolas who was busy laughing at Mineta and Nithin. He leaned over and whispered to her, "It is not really that funny. They have been in love for hundreds of years but are too pig- headed to do anything about it. It is incredibly infuriating." she smiled, not really too surprised. She had had the same inclination herself.  
  
They all began to help themselves to food and the men started to discuss a forthcoming archery competition. Now that relations with Lothlórien had been re-established archers were coming from there to compete as well. Verlat was unsure of the standard of the competition,  
  
"But how do we know they will not be better than us? Legolas you said yourself that the bows and arrows of the Golden Wood were of a much higher standard than ours." Legolas interrupted,  
  
"Which is why we are all going to be issued with standard bows at the beginning. Any refinements we make are up to us. This is a competition of skill, not of who has the better tools. The honour of Eryn Lasgalen is at stake gentlemen and we must all play our part." This seemed to quieten Verlat and gave Legolas a chance to address Lineil,  
  
"Lineil, you are very quiet today. Got out of the wrong side of bed?"  
  
"Forgive me if I am troubled by things greater than sport," she said scathingly and then looked away. Legolas frowned, but continued eating and questioned her no more. Lunch passed and Calina kept looking for opportunities to mention to Legolas that she wanted to speak to him alone, but every time she tried to address him in any way, shape or form Lineil would interrupt; her thoughts were obviously not as engrossing as she made out. It must not have been as obvious to everyone as to her because the interruptions were followed by a brief malicious smile of satisfaction in Calina's direction, which gave her the distinct impression that Lineil wanted to make sure she knew that Legolas was hers and she wanted Calina to have no part in his life. It was not as if she was trying to take over. She was grateful to Legolas but that was that. She could not for the life of her see why she was so determined to mark him as her own unless she saw her as some sort of threat.  
  
Having said that, as much as she wanted to sort things with Lineil, Legolas was completely oblivious to it all and stood up after the meal was cleared and said, "Calina, I will take you back to your room if you would like." She had become rather tired from all her exertions that day and she would have been grateful for the time to lie down before dinner that evening so she accepted his offer. Lineil scraped back her chair and left the room without saying goodbye to anyone, but Legolas did not notice, as he was too busy picking Calina up.  
  
She waited until they had left the room and were in the quiet of the lengthy corridor before saying, "Legolas there is something in my room I want to show you. Will you stay for a moment?" He replied that he had a few moments before he was due to begin some discussions with his father and the Captains of the Forest. She had forgotten he was a prince and of course he would have duties to perform and said it could wait, but he insisted that it would not be a problem. They reached her room and she made him sit down on her small couch while she stumbled her way over to the drawer she had left the picture in. Halfway there she slipped and Legolas caught her just before she hit the floor. He deposited her on the bed and said,  
  
"Why do you not let me fetch whatever it is? Calina what have you been doing to exhaust yourself too much? Do I need to send you back to the Healers for compulsory bed rest because if you carry on like this you will never get any better." She sighed and said,  
  
"Look in the top drawer in that chest. There is something in there wrapped in some red material. Bring it here." Legolas did as he was bid and placed the package on her lap and sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked at his expectant face and then she said, "This is for you. I wanted to say thank you, but I could not find the right words to express quite how much.." And she trailed off. Calina passed Legolas what was on her lap. He reached under to material to grasp what was hidden and then pushed the fabric off. He looked at what was in his hands and was silent for a long time. Calina began to get worried, "Do you not like it? I am sorry, I thought you would be pleased." Tears came to her eyes. His hand moved to her face and wiped the first tear that had begun to roll down her cheek. In a hoarse voice he said,  
  
"It is beautiful. I love it. Do not cry. Please?" He leant down so he could look into her eyes, "Please Calina, do not cry. This is a wonderful gift. I am sure your father would be proud of you." At this she smiled, imagining what her father would have said over her shoulder as she had been working on it. Probably something about the waste of wood, or perhaps the slight irregularity in the size of the leaves. "Thank you, Calina," and he placed his arms around her and hugged her tightly to him, "I have to go now," he said, "I want you to get some rest while I am gone. I will be back in a couple of hours." Calina nodded in reply.  
  
She slept in fits that afternoon. Calina did not know what it was that troubled her dreams, but something was. She was woken in the late afternoon by Telina, her maid. She had run her a bath and laid out another dress for her. Calina was pleased to see it was not quite as revealing as the night before. Telina prattled away to her while she tried to fix Calina's hair,  
  
"No that will not do, it is too loose." She twisted the hair another way, "No, that is the wrong line for the dress. Hmm how about this way? No that will come undone in the dancing." Calina was surprised,  
  
"Dancing? Why would there be dancing tonight?"  
  
"It is the end of the summer festival my lady," she said, astonished that she had not remembered,  
  
"It seems I have lost track of time somewhat." She had completely forgotten about it. "Telina, do not worry about my hair. I do not think I shall dance tonight, I am too tired."  
  
"Very well my lady. I shall just get it off your face though so it does not get in your way."  
  
"Thank you Telina."  
  
When she had been at home with her family, they had never really celebrated any of the festivals, they were too busy, but one thing her father had made sure of was that they knew all the steps to the court dances. He had grown up in much less isolation than his daughter and spent his early years quite near to the Halls so consequentially he had been surrounded by such things as a young elf. Calina had lost interest in dancing as she had grown up. It was fun when she was little, pretending with her friends that they were in court with the lords and ladies and dressed up in wonderful trailing dresses, but that phase quickly past and she put her efforts into more important things, such as the family business. However, even though she was only just over 700 years old, it had been a long time since she had stopped pretending and she wondered if she could still remember the dances. Calina had little time to panic though because there was a knock at the door. Telina answered it for her and there stood Legolas' cousin, Garin. He bowed slightly and said,  
  
"My lady Calina, I was wondering if you would do me the honour of allowing me to escort you to the festival." Calina was flattered and rose to find her slippers. Telina was snapped out of her daze at seeing another member of the royal household in her lady's chambers and fetched them from a small box on her bed. She bent down to put them on Calina's feet, but Garin rushed over and said, "Here let me." And slowly he slid the slippers onto her feet. Then he offered her an arm to lean on and they walked slowly from the room.  
  
He spoke to her of the court traditions for the festival. There was to be no formal dinner, just a sort of buffet while musicians played and people danced. Calina did not have to dance if she did not want to because there would be plenty of chairs about for her to rest in. Garin walked her into the Hall and she was shocked by its transformation from the night before. The blossom carpet had been swept up and the green grass underneath stood out against the autumn colours above. The overnight change was quite alarming in some ways. Calina was even more astonished that she had been the day before. Garin stopped at the top of the steps into the room so she could survey her surroundings and look for somewhere to sit. Calina spotted Verlat, Nithin and Mineta in deep conversation on one side of the room and suggested they make their way over there. Garin smiled politely and led her through the crowds of people. The three of them looked surprised to see her with Garin when she sat down. Garin went to fetch her a drink and Mini said,  
  
"I thought you would be coming with Legolas tonight." Calina frowned and said,  
  
"What makes you think that? We never discussed it. I had completely forgotten about the festival till Telina reminded me while I was dressing this evening."  
  
"Oh," said Verlat slightly surprised, "I see." Garin had come back and so the conversation came to an end. Instead the topic went back to something they had been discussing over lunch. There was something distinctly chilled in the way everyone spoke to Garin. He seemed perfectly amiable to Calina though, a considerate partner that evening who always made sure she had a drink and never pressed her to dance. Soon after they had sat down once more, Nithin spotted Legolas on the other side of the room. He stood up saying,  
  
"I think I had better go and speak to Legolas." Verlat and Mineta nodded in agreement, murmuring something about that being a very good idea and preparing him for a shock. Calina watched as they had a quick conversation at the side of the dance floor. Legolas' face was like a thundercloud and there were many looks in her direction and hand gestures. Nithin placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder and it seemed to calm him somewhat. Legolas made one last glance in Calina's direction which happened to be as Garin was saying something to her, and then went to speak to his father. Nithin joined Legolas and Thranduil and finally Verlat and Mineta made their excuses and went to join them. Calina frowned and tried to begin to pay attention to Garin again. He was talking about his family when he spotted Lineil entering the Hall,  
  
"Oh look there is Lineil." He waved slightly and she saw her smile genuinely for the first time that day, but she too walked over to Legolas and Thranduil and did not even say hello. The evening began to follow a pattern. Garin would talk at her, but she would watch the dancers or listen to the music. There were long periods of silence between them and eventually she got bored and asked to be taken to bed. Again, Garin escorted her in a very gentlemanly manner and left her in Telina's capable hands. Calina was soon asleep reliving her memories of dancing as a child with one of her brothers or maybe a friend while her father called out corrections in her steps from a stool on one side of the room.  
  
The next morning she was tired and decided to remain in bed. Calina half expected Legolas to come and see her and give her a reprimand for letting herself get too tired again, but he did not appear. By lunch time she was feeling rested enough to go and get herself some food. Calina walked slowly down the corridors and there he was walking straight towards her. She smiled as they approached each other, but he did not return it. Legolas went to go straight past her without speaking, but she caught his arm as he went past and said,  
  
"Legolas, why do you not talk to me. You did not even say hello last night at the festival."  
  
"If you are feeling lonely, why do you not go and talk to Garin. I am sure he will entertain you." Was the cold reply she got. Calina stared down the passage after him, frankly quite shocked by what he had said. Calina could not see what had changed and she could not understand what he held against his cousin.  
  
She ate by herself and returned to her room that afternoon. Calina picked up a book that was in one of the many shelves and began to read it. It was an elvish novel, nothing exciting and certainly not of literary importance, but it was enough of a distraction from the buzz of questions in her mind. Calina listed them in her head when she found she could not divert her attention anymore.  
  
What could she possibly have done to upset Lineil? What had happened between Legolas, Garin and the others for them to hate him with such ferocity? Why did her friendship with Garin seem to affect Legolas so much?  
  
Telina walked back into her room to hang up some of her clothes and she decided to question her as to what she knew of the relationships within the royal circle,  
  
"Tell me Telina, what do you know of the enmity between Legolas and his cousin Garin?" Telina turned round to face Calina with a pained expression on her face. It was obvious she knew something, "Please, sit down and tell me of it. I am caught up in the middle of the two and yet I do not know what happened between them." Telina sighed and then sat down on a low stool across the room from her and began,  
  
"There used to be six friends, Prince Legolas and five others. Lineil, Verlat, Nithin, Mineta and Rareth, the daughter of one of the relations of the Queen before she died. Garin was in love with Rareth and asked her to go on a walk with him into the forest. This was at a time when the dark forces in the wood were multiplying and it was very dangerous for them to leave the safety of the palace. Rareth was not sure it was a good idea, and against the council of the others who were there as well. All the same, Garin managed to persuade her to come with him. They had been gone many hours when Garin made it back to the Halls. They had been attacked by spiders. The body of lady Rareth was never found, but a small ring she carried on a chain was found several days later entangled in a spider's web along with the remains of her clothing. It was a very sad event for all involved. The Prince and the others blamed Garin for not taking their advice and for bringing about the death of a beloved friend, and to Legolas, a much-loved relation. This was about a hundred years or so ago, long enough for a grudge to still be held."  
  
Calina was silent while she considered what she had heard. Telina rose and left her on her own to think. As the Sun began to sink beneath the tree line and she dressed for dinner she was still deep in thought. Calina could understand the anger they all felt for Garin, but to hold a grudge for so long. She did not know the answer, but by making one friend she was losing five and if she stayed friends with the five, she could not speak to the one.  
  
No one came to escort her to dinner that night, so she made her way on her own, shuffling down the walls of the many corridors to the Hall. There was a flight of steps she had to climb up and so she took her time to do them. Halfway up she stumbled and trod on the hem of her dress. It sent her cascading back down the way she had come. Calina hit her head on the stone floor and the world began to blur and spin. A face started to form above her. Lineil. Calina reached up to her for help, but she swept away and up the stairs to dinner. Calina passed out cold.  
  
When she woke up again, there were stars of light around her. Calina thought she had entered the Halls of Mandos to await the end of Arda, but gradually the rest of the world around the points of light came into focus. The wax of the candles, the stands they were in, the furniture they were placed on and finally the people around her. Calina had been carried back to the Healers and laid in her former bed. Around the bed were gathered Legolas, Mineta and Nithin and also one of the Healers who had attended her whilst she had been ill. Her head throbbed and it was painful to keep her eyes open. Calina moved her hand to her head and groaned. There was a mass sigh of relief from the room. Her hand was taken and moved back from her face. Warm comforting lips kissed its palm, which she laid across that elf's cheek, "My head," the words barely came out of her mouth. Calina was bid to be quiet by the Healer, "It hurts, it hurts." Her voice was coming back to her now and she began to move about in the bed, trying to get away. The quiet voice of Legolas spoke softly into her ear and calmed her down,  
  
"Calina, be still and we will help you. Be calm and we shall serve your needs. Rest now and your trials will soon be at an end." Calina sighed deeply and sank back down into her pillow. A cool cloth was placed on her forehead and the throbbing began to still to a dull ache. The Healer then spoke,  
  
"We must keep her awake, for another hour or so at least so she does not lapse back into the eternal sleep." The three friends nodded, "It is very important. Do not be afraid to shake her awake. Small bumps are nothing to an eternity spent locked in one's own mind. If you can last till this candle burns out then I have no doubts as to her recovery." A time candle was lit next to her bed. It would burn down in two hours. Calina did not know how she could stay awake till then. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and fall asleep. Her eyelids fluttered down, but before they reached the bottom there was a sharp shake of her shoulders and Nithin woke her up. Legolas spoke,  
  
"Calina, the only way to keep you awake is for you to talk. If we tell stories to you then it is likely that you will fall asleep. Do you understand?" She forced her mouth open to reply,  
  
"Yes. Yes I do. But I do not know what I will speak to you of."  
  
"Why do we not all sing instead?" suggested Mineta,  
  
"Yes, I can do that," Calina said. "Choose a long song though." They decided upon on the of the old songs, stories of bygone ages, stories of the desperation of their people against the old evils and stories of the strength of love.  
  
With some difficulty at first, and then with more and more strength in her voice as the pain in her head left her and the moisture came back to her mouth, she sung with the others. Legolas had a tight hold on her hand, almost squeezing her fingers into his. That was a constant reminder that she had to hang on because if she let go for one moment then that would possibly be her last second awake until the end of Arda. Once or twice her attention wavered and someone would shake her leg or arm and bring her back. As she sung she watched the candle burn down and as it finally got to the bottom and the flame was extinguished she knew she could close her eyes and give into the sleep that her body ached for. Calina closed her eyes and heard the other three voices finish the verse they sang. She heard Mineta and Nithin leave, but Legolas still held onto her hand.  
  
He was still holding it the next morning when she woke up with his head resting on her stomach while his body was deep in sleep. Calina shifted her body slightly to rest his head in a more comfortable position. His face was turned towards hers and she watched his peaceful face as he slowly breathed in and out. Calina realised this must have been what it was like for him to watch her during her first stay with the Healers. The door banged shut in the breeze loudly and Legolas stirred, "Calina?"  
  
"I am here Legolas. Thank you for staying." He sat up and stretched,  
  
"My pleasure. I did not mean to fall asleep though, just in case."  
  
"Did you not listen to the Healer?" Calina said teasingly,  
  
"Yes, but, well, you never know. I just wanted to be sure."  
  
"Well thank you Legolas." Calina paused for a second, "Legolas, could I ask you a question? You do not have to answer it if you do not want to, and you have every right to tell me it is none of her business, but I think it is important." He smiled at her,  
  
"Of course. We are friends, I will answer all your questions."  
  
"Very well, but you may not like what I have to ask." Calina took a deep breath as he looked expectantly at her, "Legolas, I know about what happened between you and Garin when Rareth died. Why do you still hold it against him?" Legolas let go of her hand and looked somewhat shocked,  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"I asked my maid Telina yesterday. I could not stand being caught in the middle of something I did not understand. Please, I do not mean to drag up the past, merely to understand it." There was a silence and Calina heard the rustling of things in the room as the breeze blew through. Finally Legolas spoke in a low, almost wistful voice,  
  
"Rareth was a distant cousin of mine on my mother's side, but her parents left for the West when she was very young. My mother brought her to the Halls to live with us and she became like a younger sister to me. She fell in love with Garin, and we were all happy for them. There was talk that they were soon to be married. We were all sitting in my rooms when Garin announced that he was going for a walk and wanted Rareth to come with him. We tried to stop him, there had been spider activity close to the Halls and it was not safe for people to go about unprotected. Verlat, Nithin and I all volunteered to go as well, to protect them, but Garin was having none of it, and despite all our misgivings, Rareth decided to go with him. We were all incredibly worried and I had just decided to go and speak to my father about what had happened when Garin burst in, clothes torn to shreds, cuts and bruises everywhere, but Rareth was not with him. Immediately a search party was sent to look for her. I went with them. Calina she was like my little sister, I felt as if I had failed as a brother not being able to keep her safe. Three days later, amongst a deserted spider trap I found some remains of her clothes. She used to wear her mother's wedding ring on a chain around her neck. I found that too. I have never been able to forgive Garin. If he had not been so pig-headed, insisting he was able to fight the giant spiders on his own, then Rareth would still be here. Every time I see him with you I.." Legolas broke off,  
  
"Tell me Legolas, every time you see me with Garin,"  
  
"I remember all that happened and I do not want it to happen again to you. Garin is very cunning, a terrible trait for an elf, and he has taken a fancy to you I am sure and he will get what he wants from you at all costs." Calina was taken aback by such an accusation to his cousin,  
  
"Legolas, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, you need not worry about me." Calina said it gently so as not to sound affronted,  
  
"You used to be able to. Calina, you are weakened, possibly permanently, and so you cannot do all the things for yourself that you wish. Do not be upset that I said that. You know it to be true even if you will not admit to it. I know you grew up in the wood and I know that you would have learnt to be safe there, but without all your strength how can you be sure? Calina as your friend I would council you not to let yourself fall in love with Garin any further and to expend your energy on getting well again rather than your own short-term pleasure." Calina was quick to anger,  
  
"How dare you! You have no right to meddle in my affairs in such a way and that is a rather large assumption to make do you not think? The closest Garin has been to my bed was seeing me in through the door over there. I cannot believe you would think me capable of such an act, taking an elf to bed who I hardly knew at all. Garin treats me like a normal elf, not something that would break if anyone laid a finger on it. I do not need to be wrapped up in cotton wool Legolas so I suggest you leave now." Calina sat there and stared deep into his eyes. They were aflame. All his emotions were there - anger, relief, hurt, and a strange sort of pleasure. He stood and left without saying another word and she was left to think about all that had happened.  
  
That afternoon she resolved to leave the Halls and move back into the forest as soon as she could. 


	4. I Gwannad

I Gwannad - The Leaving  
  
As soon as she made her decision to leave Calina realised there were certain obstacles in the way, Legolas and money, being two of them. He was not going to like what she had to do, but there was not much he could do about it as she saw it. He could hardly order her to be kept in the Halls against her wishes. The Healers finally deemed her fit enough to leave in mid afternoon and then she went to the family bankers just to see how to overcome obstacle number two. It seemed as if they knew she was coming. The family details were all to hand when she entered their premises. Calina was taken completely by surprise when she found out that she would have enough money to buy her own little flet, furnish it, and then do the whole thing again another three or four times. It seemed her father had been saving for many years and amassed a considerable fortune in the process. That settled it, she was leaving Halls for her own new home. Calina did not like to leave, but then she did not like to her treated as a glass object, which needed constant protection or as a toy to be played with when people felt like it.  
  
She was still angry with Legolas for what he said and so she refused dinner that night, preferring to eat off a tray in her room. Afterwards, there was a knock at the door. Calina expected it to be Legolas wanting to start round two, but in fact it was Lineil. She sat herself down across from her at the table without invitation to and spoke,  
  
"Listen Calina, I am not going to beat about the bush. Stay away from Legolas. He is mine" Calina was just a little confused by this,  
  
"Excuse me?" She said, "I did not know he was yours to possess." Lineil faltered in her argument,  
  
"He was mine, and although he is not now, he will be again. That is the nature of our relationship but the next time we get back together I will make sure it is forever and anyone that gets in the way, well, let us say it would not be a pretty sight."  
  
"Which is why you left me unconscious the other night." Calina slipped in. Lineil simply glared back, "Well Lineil, it looks like you shall get your wish. I am leaving." Calina stood up. "This place is too petty for me and full of stuck-up, upper class people who think that just because I grew up in the forest and have learnt to carve rather than how to simper to the royal family that I am somehow lesser than they are and am not capable of living my own life. I am not a toy to be played with or fought over and I am not something that needs protection either. So rejoice in your triumph Lineil, I am leaving. I wish you and Legolas all the luck in the world." And then Calina showed her the door. She did not want to look into that smirking face ever again.  
  
News about her leaving travelled slowly by Halls standards and she had already chosen a small flet in one of the towns a couple of hours ride from the Halls. Calina furnished it with second, or often third or fourth, hand goods that her family had made. She decided she would recover better in a place where she was fully comfortable than in the palace where she spent half her day confused and the rest angry or exhausted.  
  
A few days before she was due to leave she had arranged an audience with Thranduil so she could inform him of her intentions and thank him for his kindness. Calina was nervous as she stood outside the throne room. It was not every day you had to tell the king you were leaving his home, she just hoped he did not ask her why. Calina had not seen Legolas during the three weeks since they had fought. She still could not believe what he had accused her of. It was like a slap round the face to her, a wake up to all that was wrong with the snobbery of the upper class. She did not belong in the Halls and she knew that the best thing to do would be to leave.  
  
Her presence was announced to Thranduil and Calina was shown into a grand- looking room. It was decorated lavishly and Thranduil sat on a gold throne at one end. He smiled indulgently at Calina and she went forward and curtseyed to her ruler. As she straightened her knees and looked up she noticed another royal member seated in the room. Legolas sat next to his father. Calina looked away in disgust and concentrated her attention on his father and getting out as soon as possible. Thranduil spoke,  
  
"Calina, to what do we owe this pleasure?"  
  
"Your highness, I have come to thank you for all your kindness and generosity since I have been here, but I think it is time that I took leave of you and returned to the forest."  
  
"Oh," said Thranduil, "Are you not happy here?"  
  
"I think it is time that I leave and begin to put my life in order. I cannot rely on the kindness of others forever." Calina was avoiding looking at Legolas. She did not want to see what his eyes were saying at that moment,  
  
"Very well, if that is what you wish. Where will you go?"  
  
"I have bought a flet a few hours from here and furnished it."  
  
"It sounds like you are all prepared to leave. Can we delay your departure by a few more days? I know Legolas would like to spend time with you before you leave." Calina did not know how to reply to that. She finally let her gaze wander onto Legolas looking for inspiration. His face was consorted into a strange expression, like he was trying to hold something in that was threatening to burst out at the most inopportune time. Calina thought he was about to say something alluding to her behaviour with his cousin,  
  
"I think it is best that I go soon," was all she could manage under Thranduil's fierce gaze,  
  
"You seem resolved. Very well. It has been a pleasure having you here Calina. If ever there is anything you need, please, do not be afraid to contact someone here." Calina curtseyed once more,  
  
"Thank you your highness. That is very kind of you. I also want to offer your son congratulations for the happy forthcoming event." She did not know where that had come from. Bitterness? Who knows? But Calina turned and left Thranduil looking suspiciously at his son and Legolas utterly confused. He excused himself and left the throne room. Returning to his apartment, he bumped into Lineil and Mineta,  
  
"Did you know Calina was leaving?" he demanded,  
  
"Yes," Mineta admitted, "but we thought you knew too. It is common knowledge. She has been planning it for weeks. Have you not spoken to her?"  
  
"No," Legolas admitted, "I cannot believe you did not tell me. Lineil, how long have you known?"  
  
"Not long," she lied, " Legolas I am sorry, but she is only a carpenter's daughter. She is of no consequence in the long term of things. Come let us go and calm you down." She took Legolas by the arm to tried and lead him away,  
  
"No," he said sharply and pulled away. Mineta looked at them both, knowing very well that Lineil had known for much longer than anyone else, and had told Mineta the news first. "I must speak to her." However as he went to Calina's chambers and hammered on the door Calina was mounting a horse in the stables and setting out to her new home.  
  
That evening as Calina was settling back comfortably in a chair in her cosy warm flet, completely content, Legolas was busy pacing one of his rooms. Nithin, Mineta, Lineil and Verlat were all sitting on various chairs and couches around the room watching him,  
  
"Legolas please, sit down you are making me dizzy," said Lineil, but Legolas failed to hear. He was walking about muttering to himself,  
  
"What did she mean? What was it?" He was nearest Verlat at this point, who said,  
  
"What did she say Legolas? Tell us and maybe we can help." But Legolas again ignored him. Finally he stopped pacing and there was a sigh of relief from all present, until he said,  
  
"I do not know. If only there was someone who did." And the idea came him. Legolas flew from the room and ran down the corridors, turning this way and that. He stormed into one room without knocking and disturbed the people inside. Legolas finally collected himself and said, "Uncle, I am sorry to barge in like this, but it is urgent. Where is Garin? I must talk to him." His uncle looked astonished at his nephew, but replied automatically,  
  
"He is in the stables grooming his horse. He took a friend to her new home. Very pretty that one, slightly strange, and quiet, but very pretty." Legolas was gone. He raced down to the stables. Garin was grooming, singing quietly to himself. Legolas walked up to him and slammed him into the wall. His arm pressed into Garin's collarbone as Legolas held his cousin against the wall,  
  
"Where is she?" Legolas growled out, "I know you took her there. Your father told me so."  
  
"I am not allowed to say," protested Garin, but he was pushed harder against the wall, "She said I was not to tell you but she never said why. Legolas, I swear that is the truth. What did you do to her? It should be me attacking you, do you not think." Legolas growled and spat out,  
  
"If you laid a finger on her, you disgusting excuse of an elf..." But Garin was spared the rest of Legolas' threat as Verlat and Nithin hauled Legolas off Garin, who slid down the wall,  
  
"What in the name of Elbereth are you doing Legolas?" But Legolas just looked in disgust at Garin on the floor and left. Lineil ran after him.  
  
Legolas was wandering in the woods around the Halls. He did not want to be found and it took all of Lineil's skills to find him. She eventually caught him sitting high in a tree gazing out across his father's kingdom. He could see small bunches of flets gathered together, forming the villages and towns of Eryn Lasgalen. Lineil climbed silently up behind him although Legolas must have heard her because he said,  
  
"Leave me." Lineil placed her hand on his shoulder,  
  
"What is so different about her that leaves you drawing pictures and watching her sleep Legolas? She is no different from any other girl in the village you have taken a fancy to before. This will pass, you will have forgotten about her soon enough. Do not cause yourself unnecessary pain by sitting here and dwelling on it." She said speaking from experience, but also from the desperate want of Legolas, the yearning inside of her.  
  
"You never could understand things beyond thinking of yourself. Leave me Lineil." Desperately hurt, she climbed down the tree and went back to the Halls.  
  
Over the next few days, Legolas thought a lot and made a resolution that affected the lives of so many for so long. He decided to go travelling again with Gimli. A message had reached him from Erebor saying that Gimli was resolved to go to the Glittering Caves with some dwarves and work there to improve on the natural glory of the place. He invited Legolas to go along because he also had the task of building the new gates for the White City and of course the King Elessar wished to see his friends. Thranduil was upset that his son was leaving again so soon and pressed him to stay, but Legolas would not hear him. As a father, Thranduil had been concerned for his son ever since he heard that Calina was leaving, indeed Thranduil knew of it before Calina had told him, but he never mentioned it to Legolas. It was not his job to interfere. Eventually Thranduil turned to Legolas' friends in desperation to keep him at home for at least a short time more. Finally Lineil tried to keep him home,  
  
"Legolas, why do you leave again so soon? Anyone would think you would prefer the company of a dwarf to that of your own people who are your friends."  
  
"Not everyone who wasn't born in these Halls is a bad person, Lineil." Legolas said softly whilst staring out of his window, "You just have to look for the good in people, and when you find it, then you know you have a friend for life, even if theirs is finite." He turned to look at her,  
  
"I wish you would not go. Legolas, please stay, please stay for me." Her eyes pleaded with him, "I could not stand it if you went away again, not knowing if you were going to come back."  
  
"I did not know you cared so much," he said coldly and turned back to watch the outside world. She took hold of his arm to shake him to his senses. Her voice was high and desperate,  
  
"I have always cared, can you not see that? Legolas all I want is you. That is all I ever wanted. I would do anything for you. I even.." And she stopped short before her mouth ran away with her. It was too late, she had betrayed herself,  
  
"You even what?" She now had Legolas' full attention. His gaze was fixed on hers, piercing her mind, trying to perceive what she had done. His voice was hard and cold, but Lineil's wavered,  
  
"Nothing. I meant nothing by it."  
  
"Do not lie to me Lineil. Tell me what it is you have done." She shook her head at him, her eyes full of tears. He took her by the shoulders and shook her, "Tell me what you have done," he shouted at her. Lineil cried out,  
  
"Stop it Legolas. Stop it!" She had never experienced the anger that boiled below his surface, the anger that gave him the sense of danger she loved so much about him, "I will tell you." She sniffed and sat down out of Legolas' reach, "When you love something so much you would do anything to protect it. It becomes like an obsession. When you brought that girl to the palace, I saw you care for her as you had once cared for me, and I became scared. I wanted to keep you as my own. I asked your cousin to help me. He hates you Legolas for turning people against him after Rareth's death. I asked him to make Calina fall in love with him. If she were in love with him, your coming back to me again would be almost certain. You would not be able to have her, but I would be willing to be your second best. Garin did his job, and he did it well, but even he did not foresee the one thing that almost secured it. I saw her fall, and walked by as she reached out to me. I wanted her to die. I wanted her to fall into an eternal sleep so that you would still be mine. But in the end Legolas, it was you who sent her away was it not? Garin tells me you hurt her enough to send her away. It was a perfect plan. It would still be a perfect plan if had not chosen a dwarf over me." She said the last part with such disgust. Legolas stared at her, unable to say anything. He looked at her sadly, not angry, just resigned and then said,  
  
"The last time we ended our relationship it was for good Lineil. I explained that to you at the time. You are not the elf I once loved and nor am I the elf you first loved." His voice rose, as he spoke, "You are not the elf I first cared for. The elf I knew would never knowingly trick those she counted as friends. I cannot believe you did that. You took away something that I was only beginning to understand the power of and for that I will never be able to forgive you. I am too weary to be angry now. I am to leave in the morning. I suggest you leave me now to finish my preparations."  
  
Legolas left early the next morning. His father, Verlat, Nithin and Mineta saw him off. Thranduil stayed watching until his son was out of even his powerful sight. The farewell was painful to many. No one knew what had passed between Legolas and Lineil, but she was heart-broken, that much was obvious. She had remained locked in her room since she had last spoken to Legolas and even her brother, Verlat, could not convince her to leave her solitude.  
  
Meanwhile, in the quiet of her new village, Calina was settling in. It was a much bigger settlement that she was used to, but gradually she made friends with the elves around her and she finally decided to begin work again. She would not make the furniture that her father had once made; she could not face trying to attempt to copy his work. Instead, she concentrated on smaller works for the home, picture frames being one of the major lines she excelled in. As her father before her, Calina's work was well recognised for its skill and style. The Birches of Beechgrove name was once again alive.  
  
About three months after she had begun working, so about five since she had left the palace Calina received a letter from the Halls. It was from Garin asking after her health and to give her all the news of the people she had been acquainted with. He also complimented her on the success of her work, but it was one paragraph that caught her attention, and played in her thoughts for a long time:  
  
Lineil has decided to sail West. Her heart can no longer stand the call. Legolas is also gone. His heart does not rest in the woods anymore.  
  
They must have sailed together, Calina thought. So Lineil had won in the end. Calina was disappointed. She wondered how an elf like Legolas could let himself get tricked by an elf like Lineil, but after all, they were from the palace and lived very different lives from the normal village folk. Calina put the letter to one side and thought about it no more. As far as she was concerned that part of her life was over, she did not need it all to be dragged up again. Garin's letter went unanswered moving slowly down to the bottom of a drawer. 


	5. I Aderthad

I Aderthad - The Reunion  
  
For seventeen years, life went on as it had since Legolas and Lineil's departures. Calina built up a thriving business, taking on apprentices and the once family business grew to one of the most important enterprises in the kingdom. She was frequently invited to dine at the Palace with Thranduil, but she always managed to find some excuse to turn them down. As she had said before, that part of her life was over. Meanwhile in the realm of Gondor, Gimli the dwarf had rebuilt the gates of Minas Tirith and he and Legolas now stayed with the King Elessar for a short time. Aragorn was travelling to see the western parts of his realm and visit the Hobbits in the Shire. Legolas and Gimli were therefore to travel with him to return to their homes for a short time.  
  
The company parted again before Erebor and Gimli returned to his kin. Legolas and Aragorn journeyed on to Thranduil's Halls. Aragorn was to stay there a while at the wish of Thranduil. There were to be great celebrations to honour the arrival of the King of Gondor. Calina herself had been requested to build a cabinet on behalf of Thranduil and to present to the King. This time she knew she could not get out of the trip to the Halls. Calina spent months designing and building the cabinet. In the end it extended itself into a complete desk. There had been much consultation on the process with advisors of the King, but each time Calina had insisted they come to see her and not the other way around.  
  
The day of Aragorn's arrival came, and a small wagon transported Calina and the desk to the Palace. It was packed carefully and Calina gave strict instructions on the way it should be carried before she allowed any of the guards at the palace to touch it. It was placed in a room with other gifts to be given to the King. Calina would not leave it alone for fear that some clumsy servant would chip it or overpolish it or some similar disaster.  
  
Eventually the time came for the gifts to be presented to Aragorn. Calina herself was also to be presented. Thranduil entered the room and Calina, along with the other craftsmen whose work was displayed, bowed. Her eyes fell to the floor so she did not see the rest of the party entering behind Thranduil. She rose slowly and settled her eyes on Aragorn, she was impressed by the appearance of the King of Gondor. He had a regal, but kindly air about him. There was a twinkle in his eye that made him somewhat less imposing than she had expected. The lady Arwen also accompanied her husband. Calina was overcome by the beauty of her. She knew the story, of course, of the daughter of Elrond, but never had she imagined that she was so beautiful and graceful, despite her now human life. Thranduil presented Calina to them,  
  
"This is Calina Birch, she is the last member of the Birches of Beechgrove, the renowned furniture makers. Calina is carrying on their tradition." Calina curtseyed and Arwen said,  
  
"Your family's work was known to us in Rivendell to be of very high quality. I myself possessed a mirror made soon after your parents' marriage and my father himself had various items of furniture in his private study." Calina blushed and said,  
  
"I thank you for such a great compliment, your highness." And again she curtseyed. Aragorn spoke then,  
  
"I carry greetings to you from Gimli the Dwarf. He says he is glad to know that you are well and have carried on your family's work. He also sends a list of items he would like sent to the Glittering Caves, of course he will pay you amply." Calina was speechless, she could barely collect herself enough to thank Aragorn for his message. Thranduil then passed on to the other people in the room, leaving Calina absolutely startled. The royal party finally swept out of the room and Calina could prepare herself for dinner. That was the part she was least looking forward to. As soon as it was known she was coming to the Halls, a letter had arrived from Garin saying how much he looked forward to seeing her again and how much news they would have to catch up on. Calina was again to sit at the top table near the King, especially as she had already been presented to the court. She had brought with her a simple robe; she had no wish to wear anything like the elaborate dresses she had worn the first time she had sat there. Calina washed and dressed herself, she refused the help of the maid sent to her. The less she became indebted to the Greenleafs the better.  
  
Calina escorted herself to the main hall. She remembered where it was despite the years of trying to forget her time at the palace. It was spring and the ceiling as a brilliant white from the blossom and the floor, a vibrant green carpet of grass. Calina was soon accosted by Garin, who had been awaiting her arrival,  
  
"My lady Calina, it is so good to see you again. You look well. May I escort you to your seat." Thankfully Calina was at one end of the table, not in the middle. Garin left her and took his seat. Calina was silent, ignoring the conversations going on around her and concentrating on no letting out the panic that was building up inside her. This place was too full of memories for her to ever be comfortable and calm. Trumpets announced the arrival of the royal party. First came Thranduil and Aragorn and they were followed by Arwen, walking arm in arm with another elf. It was Legolas, of course. Calina's stomach flipped and then the panic froze her gaze upon him so when he looked in her direction as he helped Arwen to her seat their eyes met. The surprise for them both meant that they remained standing as the rest of the Hall sat. Thranduil coughed and Legolas recollected himself, wrenching his eyes from Calina's, and so she was also able to sit down.  
  
Calina's thoughts were all over the place. It was like she was seeing a ghost. Legolas had sailed west with Lineil had he not? Calina stole a glance up the table just to check she had not been mistaken. Legolas looked back at her, his eyes still as able to tell his feelings. She saw him shocked, surprised, hurt even. She quickly looked away and concentrated on eating her food, but she found she could not manage that very well seeing as her hands shook, sending food everywhere.  
  
There were several courses that night and each became more painful for Legolas. After each one all he could think of was standing up and rushing to Calina, eager to see her again, but then another plate of food would arrive and he would have to remain in his chair. He was uncharacteristically quiet during dinner, to the point where Aragorn said,  
  
"Legolas, my old friend, why are you so quiet? Anyone would think you were not glad to be home." Legolas was about to answer but Thranduil got in first,  
  
"I think my son's thoughts are at the other end of this table, are they not Legolas?" Thranduil's eyes twinkled, he was not angry. In fact he was quite amused by the whole thing. Legolas involuntarily looked down the table again towards Calina, who was staring at her hands in her lap. Thranduil spoke again, "Do not worry my boy. This is dessert, and then you can apologise for whatever you did to hurt her." Legolas was shocked at how close his father was to the truth. Aragorn chuckled under his breath and Legolas was impatient for the next plate to be set before him.  
  
A rich dessert had been prepared, but Legolas did not savour it. He ate it all in a couple of mouthfuls. He waited for his father and Aragorn to rise so he could also leave, but they made no inclination to hurry. Aragorn was teasing Legolas with the small pieces of pudding he was eating each time and Thranduil was laughing along heartily,  
  
"Sometimes it feels as it all of Middle Earth is against me," Legolas muttered so his father would hear. Thranduil laughed, but said kindly,  
  
"She has ordered her horse to be ready straight after this ends Legolas. You will have to hurry." Aragorn, Arwen and Thranduil rose and as they left, many other members of the Hall went to leave as well. Legolas found it difficult to reach Calina because of the bodies in the way. He had seen her slink out of the hall through a side door and he knew she would be hurrying to the stables. Legolas set off after her. He finally met up with her a few corridors before the stables and he called out,  
  
"Calina, wait! Let me speak to you!" but she only hurried on, quickening her pace so Legolas had to run. He caught her round the waist gently. Calina stopped and allowed herself to be turned round to face him, "My lady," he paused to think on his words, "please allow me to apologise for all that I said to you the last time we spoke. I should never have said such disgraceful things to you and for that I am deeply sorry." There was a long pause, "Please, say something." Calina was horrified, a ghost from her past had now succeeded in dragging up all the memories from that time of her life and she did not care to think about such things. In a small, desperate voice she said,  
  
"Please Legolas, let me go home. I forgive you. Let me go home."  
  
"No you do not. I can tell. Will you not stay for a little while? Then perhaps I could try to somehow undo all the hurt I caused you."  
  
"I understood you sailed West," she blurted out, "Please do not dredge up the past, I want to leave it where it is and forget that time of my life." Legolas loosened his arms from around her waist. His hands moved to her wrists where they began to encircle the scars there,  
  
"I know what you would forget, but was it all so bad? Was the time you spent here not good? The friends you made? The time we spent together?"  
  
"I seem to recall the last time was a time to remember."  
  
"Calina, I did not mean that. I am sorry. It is just Garin." Silence fell over them. Then Legolas remembered something, "I spoke to Lineil before I left here. She told me what she had done, leaving you unconscious, asking Garin to make you care for him so you wouldn't care for me." Calina interrupted,  
  
"What? I did not know she and Garin had this so well orchestrated. She came and told me that she intended to marry you the next time you came to her. She knew I was leaving the day I resolved to go. She even helped me speed up the process. I had to get out. She had left me to die, you had practically called me a, a,"  
  
"Do not say it Calina," he put a finger to her lips, "it is all lies made up by the people around us. They distorted the truth. We know what was true. It was that moment I put you on my horse and brought you here, it was the night I held you in my arms while you cried at the guardsmen's post, it was the time you held my hand for hours in my parents' bedroom. They are the truths. Please, stay a little more?" Calina shook her head, she associated that time with unimaginable hurt, seeing her family and friends for the last time as they were led of into the forest to die, and despite apologies it was still what she remembered,  
  
"No Legolas. I am leaving. I have a business to run."  
  
"I am sure it will run without you for a few days, please Calina. It would mean so much to me."  
  
"No Legolas. Let me leave. It is for the best, you know. We cannot have princes of the realm consorting with lowly carpenters' daughters now can we?" She said it wryly, but the humour was an attempt to conceal that in fact it was the real truth she believed,  
  
"You have been listening to Lineil too much," Legolas murmured, "It is for me to decide who to spend my time with. I know my father wishes to talk to you some more. And Gimli has some work he wishes done,"  
  
"Lord Aragorn has already informed me of this. I am sure he will send the list onto me in due course." Calina was adamant; she would not be staying any longer in the palace than need be,  
  
"Do not make me beg," Legolas beseeched her, "Please stay?" His fingers massaged her wrists and his eyes burrowed into her head. It was painful for her to see herself causing so much pain but Calina was not to be persuaded. She wrenched her wrists from Legolas tight grasp,  
  
"Legolas I am going now. Go back to your friends." And she turned and was gone. She mounted her horse, still in her dinner clothes, and Legolas watched her gallop away. He did not return to Aragorn, however, he went back to his rooms. From one of his packs Legolas took out a small package which he unwrapped. A small picture frame fell out into his lap. Legolas studied it for a moment, tracing its intricate details with his fingers and then tracing the lines of the picture held within it. In that moment he knew his heart was encased inside that picture and that he could not rest until he had traced the lines of the real thing, felt its soft curves for real and known every inch of the perfect skin.  
  
That night, they both slept uneasily, not knowing what the other was thinking. Calina longed to renew their friendship and with the others, because she had truly missed the company of Mineta, Nithin and Verlat. She liked the way she felt at ease with them and could say what she felt. The village people, like she once had been, were very small minded, never seeing the grand scheme of things, thinking solely of getting through the years until they sailed west. Legolas on the other hand thought only of Calina and getting to see her again. He could not believe he had fooled himself for all those years, thinking of himself as saving her from Garin, saving her for himself more like. He missed her smile and her laughter. She hadn't smiled once that night, not once, but Legolas could still see it, the image burning itself onto the backs of his eyelids. But he had a plan to see her again and this time, she could not fail to smile and the world would sing again for the prince.  
  
The next morning Calina rose to get to work early. She wanted to busy herself to stop her thinking about the palace, the people she knew there, and more than ever, Legolas. However as her staff began to arrive, so did a rider on a horse. Calina knew who it was before they had even come to a halt and she looked down at her work, still chiselling away at the design. She heard her name being spoken and the concentration disappeared. A chip came out of the wrong place, and a loud curse came out of her mouth. There was laughter behind her. She spun round to see Legolas standing there with a piece of parchment between his fingers,  
  
"And here was me taking you for a lady Calina! Such despicable language!" He was grinning at her, but Calina was not amused,  
  
"Why have you come here?" All around her, people were shuffling about, not knowing whether to leave. Legolas noticed this and said,  
  
"Shall we discuss this somewhere more private? Do you have an office we can go to?" Calina turned and led Legolas silently into the small room that served as her office and design room. Designs were pinned up all round the room and there was a pile of crumpled up ones that had obviously never made the grade. Calina gathered up some rolled parchments and deposited them on one of the cupboards and gestured Legolas to sit down where she'd moved them from. Calina remained standing,  
  
"I presume you have brought Gimli's list. May I see it?" Legolas handed her the list and she looked at it, "Does he know I cannot read Dwarvish? How am I meant to make things to order if I cannot read it? This will not do."  
  
"Calm down Calina, here I will copy it for you. It will not take long. Do you have a pen?" Calina handed him something to write with and muttered something about having work to do. She left him in her office and returned to her work. She received some strange looks from the people there closest to her. Not once had Calina mentioned any other connection to the royal family than the task she had been given by Thranduil in making something for Aragorn, but it seemed she was on first name terms with Prince Legolas and knew him well enough to get away with blatant rudeness to him. Calina was trying to resurrect the figure she had been carving, but to no avail and she tossed it onto a pile of wood that was used to fire the heating system in the workshop and to heat the water. She sighed and picked up a new block of wood when her office door opened and Legolas said, "I have finished. Do you wish to discuss this?" Calina rose and went to her office. Legolas handed her the new list and she looked through it,  
  
"This all seems fairly straight forward. I can have most of this done by the time Lord Aragorn leaves so Gimli may come and collect his friends and his furniture at the same time. Thank you Legolas, it was good of you to bring this to me so quickly." Calina rose to show her guest to the door, but Legolas remained seated,  
  
"This is a pretty little village Calina, I can see why you like it. Nice and enclosed, not too much dealing with the outside world, unless of course it is business." Legolas was at leisure, not wanting to end this meeting, but he could see Calina was not in the mood to be teased or trifled with so he cut to the point, "Will you come to tea one day soon with Nithin, Verlat and Mineta? They were sad not to be able to speak to you last night." This was entirely a presumption on Legolas' part, he had not spoken to them since the dinner the night before. The invitation caught Calina by surprise. She was torn between her desire not to have to set foot in Thranduil's halls ever again and her desire to see some old friends who had helped her through a troubled time. She thought about it for a while, the struggle with her thoughts evident on her face, "I can leave you to think about it if you wish," Legolas said softly,  
  
"No you do not have to. I would like to see them again. It has been a long time since I left."  
  
"Then you would come?" Legolas' heart skipped a beat,  
  
"I do not know. My heart yearns to see old friends."  
  
"Will you come today?"  
  
"Today? They have missed me that much?" I have missed you that much, Legolas thought, but he said,  
  
"Will you come today? Will you come now?"  
  
"Now? Come Legolas do not be silly. I cannot leave here."  
  
"They managed without you yesterday, Calina. I am sure one day will not hurt."  
  
"Legolas, I cannot so easily forget the past as you have. I have spent the last 17 years avoiding invitations to the palace, I will not stop that now. It was very had for me to go back there," she finished in a whisper, "You do not know what you ask from me." She turned away from him, tears coming to her eyes. Legolas moved behind her to take her in his arms, it was all he could think of to help her,  
  
"Calina, you are stronger than this. You proved that when I found you in the wilderness." Calina stepped out of his arms and turned to face him,  
  
"I am not strong. I made it through the wilderness because I had to, but when things got tough and I had the choice to stay or go, I fled like a coward."  
  
"Calina, you were not to blame for leaving. Things were said and done that should never have happened. Please, can we at least compromise."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well if you will not come to us at the palace, let us come to you."  
  
"Legolas, I cannot have you in my house, it is not fit for receiving company."  
  
"Calina, I have been in far worse places I am sure. If it is good enough for a prince of the realm then it is fit for anyone." Calina looked doubtful, "You did say you wanted to see the others again." Legolas played his trump card. He had her cornered and she knew it. Legolas had out manoeuvred her,  
  
"Very well. I shall try my best. I do not have an idea where I am going to get food from for today though."  
  
"Do not worry, I shall bring everything we need with me. Calina you will not regret this, I promise." Legolas danced out of her office and into the main room of the workshop, "Expect us in the early afternoon!" He jumped on his horse calling out, "Goodbye Calina!" And he was gone.  
  
Her staff looked at her in amazement. Calina just sighed and left instructions so she could go and clean her flet. She soon realised that she did not have enough chairs to accommodate everyone, so a few were 'borrowed' from the shop along with a couple of small tables. Calina was a tidy housekeeper so she really did not have much to do and after she had changed her clothes and fussed over her hair, there was time for her to go back to the workshop and get some more work done. She had just stepped over the threshold when two hands pushed her back. Lathrin was one of her closest friends and also a very skilled worker. She said to Calina, "Oh no you do not. You are all clean and presentable, you are not stepping foot in this place to get dirty again." Calina opened her mouth to protest, "Go home, Calina. We will send them on to you and then later you can tell me the part of your life where you were intimate friends with the heir to the throne. Do not give me that look. I should be the one scolding you for withholding valuable information. Now go!" and Calina was shooed out of the door. She shot Lathrin one last protesting glance before heading round the corner to her home.  
  
She had not been back long when the sound of horses' hooves drifted into her flet. Calina straightened herself up one more time in the mirror and then let down her rope ladder so she could go and greet her guests. Calina reached the bottom rather ungracefully and turned to find her guests waiting for her, their horses let loose to roam around and eat the grass that grew there. Calina noticed at once there was one more in her number than she expected and the shock almost sent her scampering back up the ladder. The Lord Aragorn had also joined his friend. Calina curtseyed low when she saw him, but was immediately told to stand,  
  
"My lady Calina," he said, "please do not stand on ceremony for me. You take me into your home unannounced, it should be me bowing to you." And he did so. Calina then rushed to embrace Mineta, Nithin and Verlat. They were delighted to see her again and renew their old friendship. Calina climbed up the ladder and led them into her flet. She pulled up the ladder behind them. Legolas gave her a questioning glance as to why this extra precautionary measure, but Calina ignored him, going to fetch a small stool from her bedroom to sit on. Legolas as promised had brought food, drink, plates and the suchlike for everyone and they all settled down for a cosy afternoon. At first there was a brief silence, but then it was broken by Mineta,  
  
"Calina, it is so wonderful to see you again and in full health. You have changed so much in such a short time. It is truly remarkable."  
  
"You credit me too much, Mini. I have not changed that much, I have only become the person my parents made me to be. A carpenter running her own workshop. It is not too much of a task, I saw my father do it for seven hundred years. If that is not enough experience then I do not know what."  
  
"Your father certainly taught you well Calina. That desk for Aragorn is marvellous. Everything seems to be in just the right place when you sit at it."  
  
"That is high praise indeed from Verlat," laughed Nithin, "Always the practical, my friend." Verlat laughed too. Calina watched Mineta and Nithin together on her little couch,  
  
"I suspect it is not just my life that has changed though is it?" She gave them a shrewd look. Mineta blushed and Nithin took her hand,  
  
"We were married three summers ago. I cannot believe I have been so lucky," Mineta gushed,  
  
"Even in the short time I was with you both in Halls, I knew you were both meant for each other. I wish you all the joy in the world." Calina was so pleased for her friends, they really had found eternal bliss, "Now who wants some of these delicious-looking cakes Legolas has brought with him?" Calina shared out the food and they all spent the afternoon talking and laughing. Calina found herself relaxed and at ease among such open people and her guests felt at home in her small, but comfortable flet. Calina was telling a particularly amusing story around the making of her one of her pieces of furniture that she had bought back from the owners for sentimental reasons when she heard a call from below,  
  
"Calina! Calina are you there?" It was Garin. Calina could tell seventeen years had only worsened Legolas' hatred of his cousin, and his part in the Lineil situation could not be put aside, but she could not exactly ignore him, "Calina your friend Lathrin said you would be at home, but you had guests. I do not mean to interrupt." Calina let down the rope ladder and went down to see him, she could not let him come up with everybody there,  
  
"Garin, what are you doing here?" Calina asked warily,  
  
"I just came to see if you wanted to go for a ride. I bought a picnic."  
  
"I am sorry Garin, I have guests. I cannot leave them." Her voice was firm, and not that apologetic,  
  
"I know. But Calina, it has been seventeen years, can you not come for a walk with me for a while?"  
  
"It has been seventeen years since she has seen us too Garin. Why are you here? You do not have to keep up your side of the bargain with Lineil anymore. She is gone." Garin looked shocked that they knew. Calina was hurt and he looked at her,  
  
"It is not like it sounds Calina. It is not. Please, just come for a little walk."  
  
"Garin I think you had better go." She said it in a dispassionate voice, trying to disconnect herself as best she could from the situation, "Goodbye." She turned and went up her ladder. Legolas watched his cousin get back on his horse and ride off before he returned to the flet.  
  
The incident dampened the atmosphere for a while, until Aragorn began to tease Legolas about always protecting damsels in distress and Legolas went red to the ears. Aragorn turned to Calina and said,  
  
"I hope you do not mind Calina, but it seems Legolas cannot resist a lady in danger. I know the story of how he met you of course, and then what was the name of the lady in Minas Tirith? Oh and the one the Rohan, what was her name?"  
  
"Yes thank you Aragorn, that is quite enough." Legolas was still a vibrant pink colour,  
  
"No, no, please carry on Aragorn. This is very interesting. What a marvellous character study you would make Legolas," said Calina giggling,  
  
"Oh what was the name of the one when we were little Mineta?" Nithin jumped in with,  
  
"Natithina!" They both burst out with after a second's thought and collapsed in hysterics on the couch,  
  
"No you two, do not start that up again. You teased me for decades after that," Legolas protested. They were all laughing at Legolas and in the end he had to join in to. The atmosphere was light again and their conversation reverted back to its level of joviality it had been before Garin's arrival.  
  
The Sun began to sink behind the treetops and the company knew it was time for them to leave if they were to return to the Halls before nightfall. They all rose and took their leave of Calina. Mineta hugged her and suggested they meet up again soon, Nithin kissed her cheek and welcomed her back to their acquaintance and Aragorn bowed and thanked her for her hospitality, then the three of them and Verlat disappeared down the ladder to load the horses with the remains of what Legolas had brought. This left Calina and Legolas alone to say goodbye. He did not want to leave her. Legolas took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips, giving it a lingering kiss. He turned his eyes upwards to meet hers and then stood back up straight, not breaking eye contact, and he said,  
  
"Thank you Calina. I had the most wonderful time and I apologise for the slight interruption in the middle." Calina shook her head and Legolas did not venture further onto the topic of Garin. He held her gaze for a few seconds more, though it seemed like and age to both of them and suddenly Legolas turned away and went down the ladder. Just before his head disappeared he looked up at her again and said, "Goodbye, my lady." And he was gone. Calina stood at her window and watched where they cut into the forest. She watched that spot long after they had gone as the shadows of the trees around it lengthened until darkness came.  
  
The darkness brought another visitor to Calina's flet, "Calina! Calina! Let me come up, it is Lathrin!" Calina let down the ladder for her friend and braced herself for the barrage of questions she would face. Lathrin pulled up the ladder behind her and stood in Calina's living room, hands on her hips, "I think you have some explaining to do." Calina sighed and motioned for Lathrin to sit down next to her. Calina began to explain, giving very short details about how she became to be a wanderer in the wilderness and how she was found by Legolas and Gimli. Lathrin made various comments along the lines of "how terrible", "you poor thing" and "why did you not tell me sooner?". Calina then tried to summarise her time at the Halls, but found she could not do it without explaining the entire situation with Legolas, Garin and Lineil so she stopped. Lathrin wanted to hear it though, "Calina, why did you leave? I would have thought you would have stayed in the Halls for many years. After all, with the royal family, it would be so exciting!"  
  
"No Lathrin, the Halls are full of snobbery, greed, lust and back stabbing of relations and friends. That is why I left, and I was fed up of being treated like a fragile ornament about to break at the slightest thing. No Lathrin, it was better I just left there. I recovered here much faster than I would ever have done there."  
  
"Is that all you wish to tell me?" Lathrin asked, "What about the elf that came to the workshop to speak to you today? Who is he? I hope it was alright to send him on here."  
  
"He is Legolas' cousin, Garin. The situation is complicated and hard to explain. If he comes here again, I will speak to him, but only once and then I hope never again." Calina said this hardly, her gaze fixed on a spot in the wall. There was a heavy silence between them. Calina was deep in thought and Lathrin did not want to interrupt. She was slightly hurt about Calina's blunt refusal to tell her what had happened, but did not want to press the matter any further. Lathrin had the feeling Calina would need someone to talk to in the coming months.  
  
After some time Calina roused herself and apologised to her friend, "I am sorry Lathrin, it has just been one of those strange days, dragging up things from the past that I had intended to leave buried. Would you like some tea? There is some left over cake from this afternoon as well, it very good. I will get you some of that too." Calina bustled about and made the tea, asking how the day had gone in the workshop. It had all worked like a smoothly without her, due of course to the fact that everyone know exactly what they had to do and had been trained to do it by an expert - Calina herself. They chatted about the usual gossip from the village and the workshop, but Lathrin warned Calina she would probably be the centre of speculation herself in the coming days,  
  
"After all Calina, it is not everyday the Prince of the Realm and the King of Gondor come to tea." Calina was less than overjoyed by that thought,  
  
"Ah marvellous. My private life shall be banded about for all and sundry."  
  
"Oh do not be like that Calina. Think of it as charitable - you have given the poor folk something to talk about for once instead of the weather!"  
  
"Lathrin, when you put it like that it makes me think that I should always be getting into these situations to bring you and the other inhabitants of this place such joy." Calina laughed aloud and relaxed. Lathrin had to return home and so Calina said goodbye and watched her friend climb down the slope. Calina rolled up the ladder, put down the trap door that allowed the rope to fall straight down from her living room floor and then climbed into her bed. She did not need to sleep, but Calina rested herself by walking through the memories of happier times. She surprised herself that some of these took place in Thranduil's Halls, but was content to remember the calmness she took from the company of Legolas and his friends. 


	6. Ned I Themais Thranduil

Ned I Themais Thranduil - In the Halls of Thranduil  
  
The next day, Calina was up with the dawn, determined to do whatever work should have been done the day before as well as that day's work. It did not work out that way. She opened up the workshop and sat down at the bench to work. Gradually as the sun rose higher in the sky her workers arrived and they too began their work. They watched Calina closely when they arrived, wondering if she would tell them any news of how she knew Legolas, but that did not happen. Lathrin arrived and danced up to Calina saying,  
  
"So Calina, who is coming to tea today? The Valar? A host of dwarves? Or perhaps it is a legion of wizards?"  
  
"So funny Lathrin. Unfortunately I have had to cut back on my latest social whirl and no one is coming to tea today."  
  
"You disappoint me," said Lathrin and walked off.  
  
About noon, just before she was going to have something to eat, a horse rode up to the workshop and a messenger alighted. Calina recognised the livery and knew he was from the palace. He walked inside and said,  
  
"Who is the lady Calina Birch from whom I have a letter?"  
  
"I am," said Calina and she was presented with a couple of pieces of parchment, "Will you wait for the reply?" she asked,  
  
"Those are my instructions, my lady."  
  
"Please have a seat, I shall try not to be too long." Calina broke the seal she knew to be Legolas' and read,  
  
'Calina,  
  
We all had such a wonderful time yesterday, I am writing to thank you. For the four of us it was good to talk as we used to during your stay with us, and Aragorn enjoyed himself particularly well. I think it made a change from being shut up with my father talking about "matters of grave importance".  
  
Another reason I write is entirely selfish. I want to see you again Calina, for longer than an afternoon. I beg you to consider a stay at the Halls. I need only be for a few days. You lighten the place, breathe some fresh air into it and I sorely miss that. Please consider it. I think you should also know that Garin will not be staying at the Halls for the next month as he is to go visiting relatives.  
  
Legolas.'  
  
Calina thought for a while, she had enjoyed herself too, except the part with Garin, but if he was not to be there then how could she refuse? She thought long and hard before there was a gentle tap on the door,  
  
"Calina, is everything alright?" Lathrin said softly through the keyhole, "The messenger is getting impatient."  
  
"Tell him I will be there as soon as I can be. I'll start my reply now."  
  
'Legolas,  
  
Thank you for your offer. I would appreciate a few days away and staying in the palace. It would be a welcome change. However, this is on the condition that Garin will not be there. If he returns early then I shall be leaving as soon as possible. I am sorry to be so blunt, but at least then there will be no misunderstandings or a repeat of what happened last time I stayed in the Halls. Thank you again for the invitation,  
  
Calina.'  
  
The messenger was dispatched and Calina returned to her office. Lathrin followed her in silently and watched as Calina massaged her temples and sighed,  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Lathrin asked,  
  
"It would take so long to explain," she said in an almost desperate voice. Lathrin put her arms around Calina to try and bring her some comfort,  
  
"Try Calina. It will make you feel better to share your burdens." Lathrin settled herself down and listened as Calina told the entire story of her time in Thranduil's palace and then what she had learnt over the past two days from her day in the Halls and from the visit the day before. Lathrin was shocked by the behaviour of all involved, including at Calina for deciding to leave. When Calina had finished Lathrin said,  
  
"But now there is no one else to get in the way now, why do you and Legolas not act on your feelings?" Calina blinked at her friend,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, I seem to have misread the situation. I apologise."  
  
"What did you mean Lathrin?" Calina eyed Lathrin,  
  
"Well, it just seems like you are in love with him, and he certainly is with you. That is just the impression I got. You have never let anything bother you this much in the time I have known you. Maybe I have just got the whole thing wrong."  
  
"Yes, Lathrin, I think you have let yourself get a bit carried away. Pray, have you been listening to the village gossip as well?" Lathrin looked sheepish,  
  
"It is just that my neighbour's cousin works in the Halls, and she has been telling everyone who is willing to hear that Legolas stayed by your side day and night when you were with the Healers and after then he watched you like a hawk and did everything he could to make you at ease so far as he carried you around and had you presented to his father..."  
  
"That is enough Lathrin!" Calina laughed, "I think that is a bit of an exaggeration." But really she knew that it was too close to the truth for comfort. Had she missed something in Legolas' behaviour, "I dread to think what you will say when I tell you I have agreed to say at the Halls for a few days. Garin is not there so I will not have to face him again, and I intend to spend a lot of time with Mineta too, so it is not just Legolas I am going to see, before you get any ideas!"  
  
Lathrin was silent, but her mind was working overdrive and there was a knowing smile on her lips. Lathrin left Calina on her own. In the late afternoon, another messenger arrived with a letter for Calina, again from Legolas,  
  
'Garin leaves tomorrow at dawn. I will send a wagon to carry your things, but you may ride on. I shall expect you at noon and father has asked you to lunch with him. I look forward to seeing you.'  
  
It was not signed, something Lathrin noted with amusement when Calina showed it to her,  
  
"He does not sign his letter. It was as if he knew you would be able to tell his hand. How many other letters have you had from him?"  
  
"Lathrin, I have seen his handwriting only five times now. Do not get carried away! I see I am going to have to keep an eye on you, see you do not go spreading your opinions all over the place! Now can I leave you in charge while I am gone? You need to see this order is done to the specifications given." Calina handed Lathrin Gimli's order,  
  
"But these are all so miniature. What would a child want with all of these things?"  
  
"They are not for a child, but for Gimli, son of Gloín, Lord of the Glittering Caves. You need not bother with this last item. I will do it when I return, and make sure it is all sturdy and hard wearing. It needs to be transported from here all the way to Rohan."  
  
"What does a dwarf know of your craft?"  
  
"Gimli is the dwarf who travelled with Legolas. He is currently in Erebor and I want all this done for when he returns to the Caves." Calina paused for a moment thinking of any other tasks she needed to delegate, "You can deal with all the orders, can you not? If you are unsure about anything, or something goes wrong, you know where I shall be. Do not hesitate to contact me there. I mean that Lathrin." She nodded to show she had understood, "Right, well I shall start on that special item for Gimli. I just wish I knew what to do. It will take me forever to design."  
  
Calina spent the rest of the afternoon and into the early evening designing, but as darkness came and everyone else had left, Calina decided to go home and pack. She found herself taking her finest robes and many day ones, then she corrected herself remembering she would only be there a few day, but then she changed her mind again,  
  
"Oh what is the harm in being prepared, I do not know what I will be doing while I am there. I shall just take them anyway."  
  
Calina woke late the next morning and washed and dressed. If she was paying more attention to her clothes and general appearance, then no one could fault her for wanting to look her best to see the king could they? Calina heard the wagon come to a halt under her flet and a voice called up to her,  
  
"Lady Calina? Are you there?"  
  
"Yes I am. How do you want me to get my things down?"  
  
"You could throw them if you wish, but I suggest you do not drop anything valuable or breakable." Calina threw down her clothes and then followed them down the ladder with everything else. She thanked the servant for taking her things and then called her horse from a nearby meadow. The wagon left and Calina jumped on her horse and rode to the Halls. She did not know what to expect when she got there, but hopefully someone would be there to meet her at least.  
  
Calina trotted into the main gate and smiled as she saw Mineta and Nithin there waiting to meet her. She jumped off her horse and they came to greet her. The horse was taken from her by Nithin and he went to stable it while Mineta took Calina inside and showed her to her room,  
  
"It is a different one from last time. It is much bigger and closer to all the important parts of the Halls." Calina looked inside a beautiful room, the bedroom was the size of her entire flet. She walked through the different doors into a bathroom, a sitting room, her bedroom and a small room that served as a study,  
  
"This is wonderful. You could fit my entire flet in here at least twice!" Calina said going from room to room,  
  
"Lunch is soon. You need to bathe and get changed. I trust you brought a dress with you."  
  
"Yes it's in this bag, though I do not know what state it will be in." The dress luckily had not crumpled and Calina jumped into a hot bath. She washed and dried herself quickly and put on her dress. It was not her finest dress, but it was not one of the robes she wore in the workshop. It was nowhere near as fine as the robes the other ladies of the court, but it did not disgrace her either.  
  
Calina and Mineta had just sat down to wait for the bell for lunch when there was a knock at the door. Legolas and Nithin were there to escort them. Legolas smiled at Calina,  
  
"I am sorry I could not meet you Calina, I had some business t take care of."  
  
"I am not angry Legolas. It gave Mini and I a chance to chat."  
  
"Good and now it is time for us to go to lunch." They left Calina's rooms and wandered down the Hall. They passed Legolas' rooms on the way. They were close to Calina's room she noted, almost too close. The five of them rounded the corner and came across a small, but lavishly decorated side room. A small table was laid out for eight. The five of them, Thranduil but Calina did not know whom the other two places were for. They left a place for Thranduil at the top of the table, Legolas sat on his right and Calina next to him. The two seats opposite were left empty. Nithin sat opposite Verlat and Mineta sat in between them at the other end of the table. Calina sat nervously, fiddling with the edge of the cloth on the table.  
  
Thranduil swept in with Aragorn and Arwen. That explained the other places. Aragorn sat opposite Legolas and Arwen opposite Calina. Arwen smiled at the nervous young elf in front of her, and it put Calina slightly at ease. As Aragorn sat down he looked at Calina and said,  
  
"It seems Legolas has managed to persuade you to come here after all. He is a silver-tongued fox is that Prince." Thranduil burst out laughing and clapped Aragorn on the back. Legolas folded his arm in protest and Aragorn looked at him now, "Do you deny it Legolas?"  
  
"I will neither deny it or claim it to be true because either way my character flawed," Legolas said smoothly in reply,  
  
"Come now my boy," said Thranduil grandly, "Aragorn means it as a compliment I am sure."  
  
"No father, he means to tease me, but I am used to it. It is a burden to bear, but bear it I must. After all, I have one fault and he has many." Legolas stared at his opponent in this war of words, but at the same time they burst out laughing. The food was then brought to the table and they all began to tuck in. Between mouthfuls Arwen spoke to Calina,  
  
"Calina, how is your workshop faring? Aragorn tells me that Gimli has sent you a string of items he wishes made."  
  
"Yes, it is true he has, although I do not understand why a dwarf is asking for elvish craftsmen."  
  
"Perhaps it is because he has heard much of your good reputation," Aragorn said under his breath, looking at Legolas, but Calina heard it. She caught sight of Legolas blushing out of the corner of her eye but chose to say nothing on the subject,  
  
"I have left Lathrin in charge of things for a few days. She will make sure it gets going, but I shall need to return in a few days."  
  
"You are not staying long then," said Aragorn,  
  
"No," she said, "I cannot." Thranduil watched his son to see how he bore the news. Legolas was looking at his plate, pushing some food around. Very discretely the king cleared his throat. Legolas looked up at his father and saw the look in his eyes. Legolas knew he had to accept the time he was given, because it was better than none. He just ached to see her, to hear her laugh and watch the light in her eyes. Thranduil took measures to draw his son out of himself,  
  
"Legolas what do you have planned for Calina's stay?"  
  
"I am not sure father. We have a few years to catch up on and I am sure Calina and Mineta will want to discuss the wedding. I do not understand why females are so obsessed with weddings, but that talk will probably take the best part of a day knowing Mineta. I wanted to take Calina riding early tomorrow morning, but I fear that will have to be put off because I have a meeting with."  
  
"Legolas do not worry about your meeting. It will wait." Thranduil pronounced. Legolas smiled gratefully at his father and silently thanked him,  
  
"Calina, is that alright with you? To go riding early tomorrow?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." Calina smiled at Legolas. She allowed his eyes to connect with hers and saw the warmth that exuded from them. Calina blushed and turned away. The rest of the meal continued with much small talk and polite enquiries about Calina's stay there then, finally, it was over. Calina was pleased to leave Thranduil, he had the way of probing your entire life with seemingly random questions. She felt as though she'd been interrogated.  
  
That afternoon, Legolas took her on an extensive tour of the Halls and the surrounding forest. They stopped for a bit of food and drink in the kitchens with the amiable staff there. Legolas knew them all by name and asked after their families and mentioned things of reference he remembered from before he went away. Calina noticed how well liked he was. Legolas was not treated as the Prince, but simply as a friend, although he was always called Highness and got whatever he wanted to eat. He recounted to them where he had been over the years, most of the elves working in the kitchens had never left the forest, let alone travelled to far off countries and met with other elves, dwarfs and men. Legolas relaxed and let down his guard among those he had known all his life as he turned from a scampering boy to a disciplined and well-mannered prince. Eventually, it came time for them to get to work and prepare the dinner so Legolas took Calina's hand and pulled her off the table she had been perched on and led her outside,  
  
"I want you to see this, it is wonderful, but we will have to hurry. We need to get there before the Sun goes down." Calina held her long robe up with one hand and Legolas pulled her along with the other. They left the halls and ran through the trees. There was no path but Legolas' memory was enough for him. They stopped by a small stream and Legolas motioned to Calina to sit on one of the smooth rocks by its edge. There was a small gap in the trees and as the Sun sank down behind them it sent a shaft of light onto the water. The small glade in which they were sitting was filled with a warm red light which skimmed off the water, illuminating all the ripples and waves in the stream. Insects danced in the light and the birds sung because they were soon to go to roost. Calina whispered to Legolas, not wanting to break the magic they had found,  
  
"When did you find this place?"  
  
"A few years before the War of the Ring. I was looking for somewhere quiet to think and I found this." As quickly as the light had illuminated the glade, it was gone as the Sun sank round again. They both sat there in silence, neither of them stirred, except Calina gave a small shiver and Legolas shifted her to between his arms, his chest warming her back. He placed his hands over hers that were clasped in her lap and rested his head on her shoulder. They were then still for many minutes until Calina unclasped her hands and whispered,  
  
"We should go. It will be dinner soon." Legolas moved from behind her and then offered his hand to help Calina up. She let go as soon as she could, Legolas had held onto her hand after she was standing up. He led them both back to the Halls slowly and showed Calina to her door,  
  
"I will leave you to get ready for dinner," he said before disappearing off round the next corner. Calina found a hot bath already run for her and one of her dresses laid out. Her clothes had arrived and been unpacked as well as all her other things. Calina got into the bath and quickly washed herself. She dried herself and then realised there was someone else in the apartment. Calina crept around to where the noise was coming from. Someone was tidying the clothes she had been wearing,  
  
"Telina!" Calina cried in recognition, "Telina, you gave me a start. I thought someone was creeping through my things."  
  
"Oh my lady, I am so sorry. I did not mean to, please excuse me."  
  
"It is quite alright. It is good to see you again. Thank you for unpacking my things."  
  
"If I my say so, my lady, it is wonderful to see you so well and restored to full health."  
  
"Thank you Telina. Will you be helping me while I am here?"  
  
"Yes my lady, providing that is what you wish."  
  
"Of course, you were very good to me while I was here before. It is good to see another friendly face around here."  
  
"Begging your pardon, my lady, but you should hurry, it is not long till dinner, you were outside long."  
  
"Oh goodness, I had completely forgotten," Telina flew about getting her ready and Calina was finally ready just as the gong sounded and there was a knock at the door. Telina opened it and curtseyed to the person behind it. Legolas stepped in,  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked staring at her slightly, her appearance was changed so much by a different hairstyle and the dress. He had not seen her looking like this, so comfortable in her own skin, and yet so alluring. He remembered the dress she had worn to be presented to Thranduil, it had suited her, but she was not comfortable in it and her uneasiness showed. The elf before him was a different to the one he had known seventeen years ago, but she had not changed for the worse. Legolas' eyes had been opened to her other side. He was used to her as a friend, but not as an object of desire. The dress was tailored to show off her thin waist and the colour reflected the blue in her eyes. It was cut just off her shoulders so it showed all her neck and chest till the neckline came to a point just keeping everything from view,  
  
"What is wrong?" She asked, drawing him back to the present from the future,  
  
"Nothing. You look wonderful."  
  
"Are you sure? I could change."  
  
"No Calina, you are perfect. Fit to grace the table of fifty kings, not just two." Calina smiled,  
  
"Do not say things like that, you just make me more nervous."  
  
"What is to be nervous about? You have met everyone at that table before including my father and Aragorn and Arwen."  
  
"I know, but it is difficult, you grew up with all this, I am just not used to it." Legolas sighed and walked over to Calina. He placed his hands on Calina's almost-bare shoulders. He bent slightly so their eyes were level,  
  
"Calina Birch, you know for a fact you have done worse than eat dinner in the main Hall and done a bit of dancing after."  
  
"Dancing?" Calina's eyes opened slightly, "No one mentioned dancing!"  
  
"Because this is precisely what I knew would happen. You are going to have to accept that this carpenter's daughter is welcome at the high table whenever she likes. She has favour with the King and his son and if she is not there often enough to please their incredibly demanding personalities then they will just engineer it so she has no choice." He tried to quash the doubt in her eyes, "You are equal to all the people sitting there." Legolas' arms left her shoulders and went down her arms and took hold of her wrist. He stepped back, "Come on Calina, I am hungry."  
  
"Oh well then, we had best go, the Prince of Mirkwood is hungry." She smiled at him, "Sorry Legolas, sometimes the country girl inside gets the better of me."  
  
"That is quite alright, just do not let it be too often or we will have no fun." She took his arm and they left for dinner.  
  
It was summer so the Hall ceiling and floor were a mass of green leaves and grass. Musicians played in one corner and the place was buzzing as people talked to each other, waiting for Thranduil to arrive. Legolas showed Calina to her seat and she found herself sitting opposite him, next to Aragorn and one of Thranduil's advisors. The musicians stopped their mellow background music and trumpets announced Thranduil's arrival. Calina, along with the rest of the hall, rose. Her eyes caught Legolas' and he mouthed,  
  
"Relax." She smiled weakly at him. Legolas' eyes shifted to Aragorn's who must have seen what he mouthed to Calina. Thranduil took his seat next to his son, opposite Aragorn, Arwen was on his other side. The Hall was filled with conversation again and Aragorn turned to Calina,  
  
"Did you have a good afternoon Calina? We tried to find you and Legolas but you seemed to have slunk off somewhere on your own and we did not want to disturb you." Aragorn's eyes twinkled as he teased her. Calina blushed and looked at the plate set before her. Aragorn simply laughed and raised his eyebrows at Legolas, who felt obligated to explain the situation,  
  
"I took Calina on a tour of the Halls and the forest. If you had looked hard enough you would probably have found us Aragorn. It seems your tracking skills have been dimmed by your time as a king. It must be all that fine food you get in Minas Tirith."  
  
"Well matched my friend, but." Then Arwen addressed Calina interrupting her husband,  
  
"I apologise Calina. Aragorn and Legolas insist on this war of words and there is nothing to be done to stop them, but they should not drag you into it as well."  
  
"I am sorry lady Arwen," Legolas said smoothly, "but I fear that the blame lies solely on Aragorn. He will not learn that thousands of years makes for a large advantage in games such as these and so he continues this ridiculous charade, trying to beat me."  
  
"Oh come Legolas. We know this stems from the fact that I am a king and you are only a mere prince, no offence Thranduil."  
  
"None taken Aragorn."  
  
"Father! That is not fair. Will you allow Aragorn to make mockery of the Prince of the Realm and heir to the throne?"  
  
"Of course. I would not like to provoke a war with Gondor and besides, the prince is my son and as his father I will do anything to see him taken down a peg or two on regular occasions." Calina couldn't hold in her giggles anymore,  
  
"Aha, the famous smile of Calina Birch has returned. Now I will eat my meal, knowing my mission accomplished." Aragorn said full of triumph,  
  
"I had no idea my smile was famous Aragorn, please tell me where you heard of it first." Calina said looking at Aragorn, so she missed the look of horror that flashed across Legolas' face. Aragorn however did see it and did his friend a favour and simply said,  
  
"That would be telling. Now eat your dinner." Calina laughed again and started eating. Legolas silently thanked his friend.  
  
Legolas was thankful that the rest of the meal passed without incident. He rose as the Hall was cleared for the dancing and made his way to Calina's side,  
  
"My lady, may I be so bold as to claim the first dance?"  
  
"I am honoured, highness." Legolas took her hand and led her to the centre of the room. The surrounding elves bowed to their prince and Calina began to get very self-conscious again. She did not have much time to dwell on it though because the music started and Legolas began to sweep her around the room. Calina silently thanked her father's tuition as a young girl. She followed Legolas' lead without thinking. Her feet knew where they were going and it gave Calina a chance to look at her partner. Legolas' face was the picture of concentration, she could almost hear him counting the beats of the music. She laughed gently at him and his expression broke for a moment so he could shrug his shoulders. Unfortunately that meant he lost his train of thought and stumbled until Calina took the lead and pulled him round after her.  
  
As the music stopped, Calina laughed again, and it was Legolas' turn to blush, "I think we have finally found a flaw in your seemingly perfect character Legolas."  
  
"Please, do not tease me Calina. I have just never been able to dance since I was small. I have tried so many times and people have tried with me, but I just cannot seem to do it."  
  
"You think about it too hard. Listen to the music and let your feet move themselves. Come on, let us try again." The music had started up again, a slower dance though. Legolas took Calina's hand again and tried hard not to think about it. She started talking to him to keep his focus off his feet, nothing too difficult, just short questions. He did much better, but did not want to dance a third dance so they went to sit down. A head bent down between their shoulders and said,  
  
"Did you take dancing lessons in Gondor Legolas, or was it simply the change of partner that raised your dancing beyond abysmal?"  
  
"You will have to credit Calina with my improved dancing, Nithin, but I fear she will never make me as good as yourself."  
  
"A compliment, we are in a good mood tonight! Calina, I came to ask for a dance if you would not mind. I am sure Legolas can amuse himself without you."  
  
"Thank you Nithin. I would like very much to dance with you." The music had started again and Nithin took her hand and led her to the dance floor. The dance was a fast one and Calina was not sure she remembered it all, but luckily, Nithin was an expert dancer and when she had forgotten what came next, he guided her skilfully. They talked if they could but a lot of the time it was twist and turn then another and then something else. Calina was exhausted by the end, and she and Nithin returned breathless to Legolas. He had been joined by Mineta and their conversation came to an abrupt end when they saw the two returning. Nithin spoke to Legolas,  
  
"I must say Legolas, you have found a marvellous dance teacher. Where did you learn to dance like that Calina?"  
  
"My father taught my brothers and I when I was young. He lived not far from here before he married my mother and they moved into the forest. We used to push all the furniture back and dance in the workshop on the days it was empty. I guess it is not something you forget. I have not danced for centuries!"  
  
"Well you worked wonders with Legolas here. I was beginning to think he had tree trunks for legs!" Legolas decided to end the conversation as the other three began to laugh at him,  
  
"Calina shall we get something to drink?" She stopped laughing but still smiled and said,  
  
"Of course Legolas." But she caught Mineta's eye and they started laughing again. Legolas sulked and walked off. Calina followed and came up behind him saying, "Do not cry Legolas, we did not mean it. It is nice to know you are only an elf after all." He handed her a glass of wine, but was still silent, "Oh come on Legolas. Do not be upset. You cannot be the best at everything. Save something for everyone else to fight over." Eventually he smiled and Calina sighed with relief.  
  
They spent the rest of the evening talking with Nithin and Mineta and Verlat came over to join them later on. Calina danced a bit more with Legolas and Nithin and was deeply honoured when Aragorn asked her to be his partner. It was long into the night when she made it back to her room. Her head was a little muddled from all the wine she had drunk and she climbed straight into bed, leaving her dress draped over the sofa, she hoped. Calina snuggled down and smiled to herself. She had survived her first night in the palace. 


	7. Lend Trî Eryn Lasgalen

Lend Trî Eryn Lasgalen - A Journey Through Eryn Lasgalen  
  
Calina was woken the next morning by a sharp knock on her door. She crawled out of bed and wrapped a robe around her and yawning, she opened the door. Her head throbbed at the noise of the persistent knocking. She had had far too much of that wine. She groaned as she reached the door and opened it. Legolas stood there fully dressed and bright eyed,  
  
"Calina, you are not dressed," Legolas chided, "We are supposed to be going riding. Get a move on." Calina groaned again and the sound of Legolas' laugh made her head spin even more, "I told you not to drink so much of that wine, it is stronger than the usual type."  
  
"Stop it," Calina had finally managed to speak something coherent, "My head is spinning." Calina lost her balance, still under the influence. Legolas caught her and helped her into a chair. He made her drink some water and speak to him. Gradually the furniture remained in fixed positions and Calina felt better. Legolas turned his back as she changed into her riding gear and tidied up her hair. A ride was the last thing she felt like doing, but she had given her word to Legolas to accompany him that morning.  
  
She went to the stables and climbed onto her horse. It was immediately alert and neighed a greeting to Legolas' horse, which he was leading from its stall. Calina put her hands to her head and groaned. She sent a silent plea to Maleneth, her horse, to be quiet. She seemed to understand and simply began walking impatiently round the stable yard, anxious to be off. Legolas led his horse from the yard and Maleneth followed, Calina had not seen Legolas leaving. Immediately Legolas urged his horse to a gallop through the trees darting this way and that. It was still dark almost but Maleneth had no trouble following. The cool air caught in Calina's lungs, refreshing her hot, tired skin. A combination of this and the gentle shaking of the horse woke her up and she was able to concentrate on where Legolas was going and keep her eyes open for branches.  
  
They rode like this for almost half an hour, and the sky had just begun to turn a rich golden colour as they came to a halt on a ledge overlooking the forest and the plain of Erebor. Calina had not realised that they had been climbing steadily since leaving the Halls. They were now on the slopes of the mountains of Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
Calina saw the Sun rising over the horizon, first just reflecting its light turning the clouds pink and then slowly it became a rich, golden orb, rising until its rays stretched everywhere and no place was left without being bathed in its light. Calina and Legolas were silent. The only noises came from birds beginning to sing in the streets and the flicks of the horses' tails. Calina was standing, but she moved to sit down on a flat rock on the side of the path. This was the first time she had looked out on the plains since she had moved deep into the forest away from the vast barren distances that reminded her of her time in the wilderness. Calina had tried to break from her time at the palace and all that had come before it and here she was watching the dawn with the Prince.  
  
Calina sighed aloud, attracting Legolas' attention. He caught her eye and frowned, wondering how such a sad sound could come when the world was at peace and full of beauty. Calina shook her head at him, trying to close the matter. She was not even sure what it was that had had her unbalanced since arriving at the Halls. It was a wariness, a sense that she was in danger, but from what or whom. The Sun had now fully risen above the horizon and there was smoke coming from the chimneys of the houses on the plain belonging to the Men who lived outside Dale tending animals or growing crops.  
  
One of the horses snorted and Calina was brought back to the world instead of wandering in the land of the hypothetical. She turned her head and saw Legolas had moved to sit beside her. She had not heard him sit down. He smiled gently at her,  
  
"You were lost in thought. I did not want to disturb you. There are a few more things I want to show you." Legolas had been sitting beside her for quite some time. He had been drawn to her as the Sun reflected the gold in her hair, making it seem like she wore a golden halo, as if she was an angel sent from the Valar. Her hair blew about in the gentle breeze and it was all he could do to not take the strands from around her face and tuck them behind her ears so he could see her eyes sparkle and look into their depths. The wind changed direction and blew the hair off her face. Her eyes were full of a panic, the same he saw when she thought she did not belong, but the corners of her lips turned up into a smile and she said,  
  
"Let us go then, Legolas." They both stood and got back on their horses. Instead of galloping down the mountain, they went at a steady walk so the horses had a sure foothold. Calina began to sing to herself, she did not know why the song came back to her at that particular moment but it escaped her mouth before she was even aware of it,  
  
"On and on I go, On the path that is my life, I have gone from being a child of the trees, To become my truelove's wife.  
  
I was, as the birds are, Free to glide and soar and fly, But alone was I upon my ledge Waiting for my one love to fly me by.  
  
And then one day he came, Guided by the warm south breeze, And together we left out mountain home For a leafy nest in the forest trees.  
  
From then till now An infinite time of countless joys We have flown together as a family A father, mother and girls and boys.  
  
But Elbereth! One fateful day From the hunt my love did not return, I know now that he is gone, But our love he has not spurned.  
  
For that is the lot Of the merry such as I For though we have such time for love One may be sprung upon and die.  
  
There is a hope For beyond the enchanted isles There, in the Halls of Mandos A place where no one smiles,  
  
He is there waiting for me Till the last of all the days. And I shall sing the song of our love To pass the time away."  
  
The last night died away and there was heavy quiet in the forest as if every bird had listened to Calina's song. The air was sad and seemed almost moist with tears, but with a flutter of wings and the soaring of the birds, the mood was lifted and the hearts of all that heard returned to their carefree existence. Legolas had been watching Calina closely as she had sung and the horses had also stopped,  
  
"Why do you sing such a sad song Calina?" he asked her, as a single tear left her eye, but was quickly brushed away,  
  
"I do not know. I looked out onto the plains and thought of when I had wandered them. The song just came out before I had realised it was even in my head." Calina felt the need to redirect the conversation, "Where are we going?"  
  
"It is a surprise. It is just through these trees here. I brought us come breakfast, we can eat it there."  
  
They rode through a line of thickly gown trees and bushes on a narrow path that only allowed one person to go through at a time, and they came to a secluded waterfall. The rush of the water drowned out any other noise, but Calina found she could still hear Legolas say,  
  
"This is the Greenleaf waterfall. No one comes here except my family and our friends. It is wonderful this time of the year." He climbed up a tree that seemed to have small steps growing out from it in a spiral that led around the trunk and up into a small talan near the top. From there, they had a commanding view of the mountains and the steam could be traced back to its source near the summit of the closest to them. Legolas had carried up a small pack that he had worn whist riding, and he left it on one side as he tried to kindle a fire. Calina picked it up and started to rifle through it. She produced a pan and some wrapped up parcels of food. Legolas took the pan for her and said, "It was meant to be a surprise. I was going to cook." Calina laughed at the disappointed look on his face,  
  
"A prince cooking, now there is a sight I would like to see. Shall I just sit back and enjoy?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at him,  
  
"Calina, I would do anything to please you." She laughed at him for this but Legolas meant it and felt hurt by her ridicule. He would do anything for her. She looked at the view while he cooked, listening to the fall of the water and watching the ripples on the surface, "It is ready," Legolas said almost shyly, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving her a plate of food, "I forgot to bring knives and forks though so you will have to eat it with your fingers." Calina smiled and thanked him. She sat cross-legged on the floor and took a tentative bite, but it was not at all bad, in fact it was surprisingly good,  
  
"Where did you learn to cook like this Legolas?"  
  
"When nine males set out who do you think cooks? I am no specialist, the hobbits and Aragorn cook much better than I do. He seems able to cook a good meal out of nothing except what is at hand."  
  
"Well I am definitely impressed. You are welcome to cook for me anytime." Calina laughed again and tucked in. Legolas watched her wistfully for a moment and then ate his too. Her laughter was music to his ears. In all the time he was away, not knowing he was in love with her, every time something came from home he had hoped it would contain news of her or even be from her. Mineta had known him well enough to send all the information that she could gather, but Legolas longed to hear her voice and feel her small hand fitting inside his. It was the only thing that had truly brought him comfort with his grief in all his life.  
  
He cleared his plate and Calina had finished hers so they went down the water and washed their plates and the pan. The water was warm, but still cooling to the skin. The small pool the waterfall flowed into was the same blue as the sky above and you Calina could see right down the bottom where small fish were darting about. She stood up, "Can we go for a swim Legolas? The water looks so inviting." Legolas hesitated,  
  
"I do not see why not," was his reply though. The reason for his hesitation became clear as Calina shed her clothes and waiting for Legolas to do the same. It was natural for elves to bathe together in this way but Legolas still felt as if he was intruding somehow, seeing Calina this way. He pulled himself together though and undressed, "There are small steps carved into the other side of that rock." He said pointing across the pool as he tied their horses to a tree to stop them wading into the pool as well. He turned and saw Calina submerge herself in the water and then stand up, brushing the hair from her face and unknotting her braids from around her face. Her breasts were half submerged by the water as she stood, but Legolas was more than aware of their gentle curves that carried on below the water line and hurried to get in the water.  
  
He turned his back as he went down the small, carved ladder into the water and when he turned round again Calina was not there. He called her name and she emerged on the other side of the pool,  
  
"Come on Legolas, the water is lovely and you can see all the fish darting among the rocks if you go under." He smiled and dived under to catch her, but as he surface, Calina was not where she had been. He put his feet on the bottom and suddenly they were pulled from under him. His hair flew about under the water and he could not see, but as his feet felt the bottom, he kicked himself upwards and came to the surface. His hair blocked his ears and covered his eyes, but he could hear the laughter of Calina. He pushed his hair back and looked at her. Her eyes were defiant, issuing him the challenge, so he splashed water at her, first gently then as she fought back, the water fight got more and more violent and physical. Their arms trashed together, and their legs became entwined as they kicked out too. In the end, when they were both above the surface and holding onto the other's forearms, Calina said, "Truce?" Legolas looked at her, the wet hair slicked to the sides of her face, a dark honey colour, the pink colour of her cheeks and the rapid rise and fall of her breasts beneath the water,  
  
"What are your terms, my lady?"  
  
"A complete end to this aquatic onslaught on both sides and the return of both assailants to the Halls of King Thranduil in time for lunch."  
  
"Would it please the opposition if were to go by some more of the beauty spots of the forest on the way?"  
  
"I think that would be agreeable. We had better shake on it though." Calina held out her hand to Legolas. He took it gently in his. A jolt if electricity flew up his arms causing him to look at her face, to see if she had felt it too. Legolas could not be sure. The colour may have risen in her cheeks slightly and her eyes may have widened but he could not have been sure. He voice was definitely not steady though as she said, "Did you remember towels as well Legolas or will we have to dry in the Sun?" Legolas looked abashed, he had forgotten them.  
  
Legolas and Calina got out of the water in silence. The first was trying to send his mind elsewhere from the small glade in which the woman he loved was lying naked on the grass. The latter, however, was in deep thought. She had felt the jolt of electricity when their hands had touched, and tried to conceal it as best she could. It concerned her as to why it had happened though. As if her mind was not already full of emotions staying at the Halls again, she now had another to contend with.  
  
Neither of them said a word as they became dry and dressed. Legolas untied the horses as Calina was re-braiding her hair. Legolas watched her fingers move deftly, weaving her hair into and intricate mesh of strands that sat in a tail down from her neck. Her hair was not dry, it was still the colour of dark honey but it would dry as she rode and return to its golden hue. Calina jumped onto Maleneth and followed Legolas from the waterfall's edge back to the forest path. As soon as she could she rode next to him, again feeling the need to lighten the mood,  
  
"So where are you leading me oh wise guide of Eryn Lasgalen?"  
  
"You will see my lady," was his reply and then he urged his horse forward. Maleneth automatically followed behind. Without warning Legolas turned his horse from the path and began to dart through the trees. Calina almost missed him, but her horse was smaller and swifter through the trees and she soon found herself following the tail of his horse. Legolas slowed to a walk and Calina moved in beside him,  
  
"Where are we Legolas?" But he said nothing. He dismounted and left his horse to walk in the direction of a clump of tall bushes. Calina followed as softly as she could. It seemed to her that Legolas was no longer in the world of the present, but sometime in the past, reliving a happy memory. He walked around the bushes to the far side of it and stopped. Calina then saw the reason for his silence. There was a white marble statue of a beautiful she-elf. She had the same features as Legolas. It was his mother. "Legolas she is beautiful," Calina whispered softly.  
  
"I wanted you to see her."  
  
"Oh Legolas," she reached out to him as he stretched up kissing his first and second fingers and then placing them on his mother's mouth. Calina had her hand on his shoulder and then as he lowered his arm she slid her hand down to take his hand, "You look very much like her. I can see where you get your good looks from." Legolas smiled still looking at the statue,  
  
"Your song, it reminded me. I have not been here for many years. Father had it built because this was the place he first saw my mother in a festival when he was still a young elf and his father ruled the Greenwood. He came here a lot, after, after, it happened. When I was young I thought I would forget her, not remember how she looked, her smile, and I came here a lot, just to look at her, but it has never faded. I can still see her smiling at me, telling me that she loves me." Legolas stopped and Calina felt him shaking next to her. She pulled him into a embrace and he buried his head in her shoulder as she rubbed his back and tried to comfort him. Legolas stood up stiffly and smiled weakly at Calina, "Will you give me a moment?" he asked her. Calina nodded and left him to go and check on the horses.  
  
Legolas checked she was out of sight and then spoke to his mother, "That is the woman I love mother. I wish you could be here to help me. I do not know what to do. I have to make her love me too. Anytime without her and I go mad with wanting. What do I do?" He looked pleadingly at her, but his mother kept the same fixed smile and spoke no words of comfort. Legolas turned but as he did so he heard a voice speak from deep himself,  
  
"One half is only as good as the other. True love comes between those alike. Speak to one as you would speak to the other." Legolas turned, but there was no one there. He looked one last time at the statue and the walked back to the horses contemplating what he thought he had heard.  
  
They rode back to the Halls in silence. Legolas showed Calina to her door. He smiled and then left her without saying a word. Legolas walked through the corridors in search of his father. He found Thranduil in his study. Legolas knocked and opened the door,  
  
"Father, can I talk to you? I need some advice." Thranduil beckoned him in and Legolas closed the door behind him. He sat for a moment collecting his thought and then said,  
  
"Father, it is about Calina. I love her." 


	8. I Cyll E Hiniath Faeg

I Cyll E-Hiniath Faeg - The Bearer Of The Bad Tidings  
  
Calina undid her hair from its tight plait and brushed it out. The hair had dried in a neat set of waves, which Calina shook out down her back. There was a knock at the door,  
  
"Come in!" She called. Mineta was there with a large box in her arms,  
  
"Good day Calina, how was your ride?"  
  
"Very good thank you. There are some beautiful places in Eryn Lasgalen if you know where to find them."  
  
"Let me guess, Legolas took you to the view from the mountain for the sunrise and the waterfall for breakfast." Calina nodded and Mineta laughed, "As predictable as ever."  
  
"He took me to see the statue of his mother as well," Calina said softly and watched her friend stop laughing,  
  
"The one in the by a clump of bushes?" She said sharply. Yet again Calina nodded. Mineta sat down and looked out of the window for a moment. She muttered something to herself that Calina had to strain to catch, "Then it is all as I thought." Mineta then turned to look at Calina, "I thought you might like to look through this this afternoon with me. It is a box of all the things I kept from the wedding. The dress designs, that sort of thing." Calina smiled warmly,  
  
"I would love to. I.I have never actually been to a wedding," she admitted,  
  
"You will go to your own one day, of that I am sure." Mineta said,  
  
"I do not share your confidence," said Calina in a whisper, "I fear I shall never marry." Mineta only smiled at her. The bell for lunch rang and Calina looked at the high Sun outside, "Is it that time already? Where did today go? It seems like I have only been awake a few hours." She and Mineta linked arms and walked to the Hall for lunch.  
  
The two of them joined Nithin and Verlat at a small table. There was another seat there for Legolas, but as they ate it became clear he was not coming. Verlat turned around and called to one of the guard,  
  
"Where is the Prince?"  
  
"I believe Prince Legolas is shut in conference with his father, sir. This food is being sent down to them."  
  
"Is it a danger in the wood? Have the Captains been called for?" Nithin asked, preparing to defend the Halls,  
  
"No sir. I believe it is a personal matter." The guard left carrying a loaded tray of food.  
  
Mineta exchanged a knowing look with her husband, but they kept their suspicions between them. Verlat cleared his throat and they noticed Calina was looking from Mineta to Nithin and back again,  
  
"What is going on?" she asked,  
  
"I am sure it is nothing Calina," said Nithin smoothly,  
  
"No, you know something. What is happening to Legolas? He is not sick is he?"  
  
"No, no Calina. They often have talks like these. Remember it has been many years since Thranduil spent a good deal of time with his son."  
  
"Oh of course." Calina was relieved. So were Mineta and Nithin.  
  
Their lunch continued without further incident, as did the afternoon. Mineta and Calina were sitting in the chambers Mineta and Nithin shared. The women were in a sitting room and Nithin was at a desk in the corner, occasionally making sarcastic comments or rolling his eyes at the wall when they became particularly soppy or girlie. No one saw anything of Legolas that afternoon and Thranduil came alone to dinner that night. Calina overheard Mineta speak to him,  
  
"My lord, is Legolas not with you?"  
  
"He was Mineta, but I think you will find him now on the archery range."  
  
"Oh," was Mineta's reply but Calina saw the knowing look pass between them,  
  
"You know Legolas well my child. He will seek you out soon. Of all left in Middle Earth now, you know him best." Mineta curtseyed slightly and took her seat down the table.  
  
Calina was puzzled. Mineta had said she had no idea what was wrong with Legolas. Calina was resolved to find him after dinner, even though she had no idea where the archery ranges where.  
  
After the meal was over Calina rose discreetly and asked a nearby guard where the archery ranges where. She was sent in a direction she had not explored before, through the corridors of many of the ordinary people of the Halls. Calina got lost in the endless lengths of corridors with room after room and door after door. In the end a passing elf took pity on her and said,  
  
"Are you lost my lady?"  
  
"Yes I am. I am trying to get to the archery ranges."  
  
"You are not lost then my lady. The door at the end of this corridor leads down a set of stairs which come out just by the range." Calina smiled and thanked him before hurrying down the stairs. She could hear the rapid bow fire before she had set two steps out of the door. She could hear the twang of the bowstring as someone let fly arrow after arrow. Legolas' hair caught the moonlight filtering through the trees and Calina finally saw where the noises were coming from. Legolas was standing not far from her and a few hundred metres in front of him was a target full of arrows. He had not heard her come down the stairs and so Calina got quite close before saying  
  
"I heard that if a girl was looking for some fun in the palace then you were the prince to ask." Legolas was startled and the arrow he had just let go flew into some trees overhead. He did not turn. Instead he just strung another arrow and continued with his actions. Calina crept closer and took the remaining arrows from his quiver. Legolas reached for another arrow, but found them all gone. He spun round to face Calina,  
  
"My arrows, Calina." She was not going to hand them back like he wanted her to. She saw a strange light in his eyes, one she had never seen before. It looked liked desperation, but she could not be sure,  
  
"Legolas, I was worried. What is wrong?"  
  
"It is nothing for you to concern yourself with Calina. Give me my arrows and go back inside."  
  
"No." She was not going to let him avoid her question. They were deadlocked. For several minutes they stood there as if eyeing each other up as fighters do before a match, subconsciously pacing round a ring watching for the other's weakness. Legolas let his eyes meet Calina's and she said gently, "I have never seen you like this Legolas. You are sad right down to the bottom of your soul. I want to help."  
  
"You could not do what I ask, Calina, so do not continue to question me." He turned away to walk towards the target and collect his arrows. Calina dropped what arrows she had onto the floor and ran after him. She went round him and stood between Legolas and the target, putting her hands on his shoulders,  
  
"Legolas I would do anything I could for you. I owe you my life after all." Legolas' expression darkened further,  
  
"You would do it out of duty?" His voice was bitter. Legolas took her arms from his shoulders. He felt the skin of her wrist, the scars raised and rough compared to the soft, milky-white of the rest of her. He almost did not let go. He almost took what he wanted so badly, but Legolas took only an instant to let go of her arms so Calina did not notice his indecision. He brushed past her to the target and set about pulling the deeply imbedded arrows from it. She watched him for a moment and then turned to head back onto the palace.  
  
Calina found her way back to her room much easier than she had got outside. She went to unlock the door but found it open and slightly ajar. The balcony door, which she remembered locking was swinging in a slight breeze. Her things had been rifled through, drawers were opened and her clothes strewn about the room. The scene was similar in all the other rooms. Calina could see nothing immediately missing. She was in the small living room at the time. She heard a noise coming from the bedroom where she had just checked. Calina was not waiting to see what it was, but ran from the room and into the corridor. She ran towards the main hall where she knew there would be some guards. Calina rounded the corner just before the door and rang slap-bang into Aragorn. He looked at the breathless elf and immediately knew something was wrong. He could see the fear in her eyes,  
  
"Calina what has happened?" His voice was full of concern,  
  
"My room. Someone has been through all my things. I think they are still there," she said between breaths,  
  
"Fetch some guards. Tell them to follow me," and he ran off. Calina ran into the hall and saw the only guards there were the ones assigned to Thranduil. She went up to him and said hurriedly,  
  
"Your highness, there is someone in my room. They have been through all my things. Lord Aragorn has gone to deal with it, but he asked for some guards too."  
  
"By Elbereth, he will get himself killed!" Thranduil was alarmed, "Guards! Go to Calina's room." Several elves ran out of the hall and Thranduil followed them with Calina by his side.  
  
They reached her rooms, the main door was open with a guard stationed in front of it. He moved aside for Thranduil and Calina to pass through. Candles had been lit in the living room and Aragorn was there laid out on the couch. Calina rushed and knelt down beside him,  
  
"Oh Aragorn, what happened?"  
  
"I am not sure. It was an elf, I am in no doubt of that, fast and nimble. I came in here because I heard a noise. They cannot get down to the ground from in here, the jump is too much, even for an elf to be sure of its footing at the bottom. It is much easier to get down from your bedroom by climbing onto the tree and going down that. The intruder was trapped in here. As soon as I walked into the room they hit me round the head and rushed past me and out of the room. It was only seconds before the guards came in."  
  
"Oh Aragorn I am so sorry, I did not mean for you to get hurt."  
  
"Calina, it is only a bump on the head. I have been hit worse before and no doubt shall be again."  
  
"All the same, you should not have rushed in here like that with no help."  
  
"Calina is right Aragorn. You are a Ranger no more, Kings should not take such risks without protection."  
  
"As always Thranduil, you are right, but let us be glad that my wife is visiting her brothers in Rivendell. No doubt she would also side with you."  
  
"There is nothing to match the scorn of a woman Aragorn," said Thranduil laughing, but then the mood became serious again, "Calina is there anything missing?"  
  
"Nothing obvious your highness, but I cannot be sure until this is all tidied up and I can see where everything belongs."  
  
"Very well. I will send Telina to help you. We will leave you now, but I will post a guard at your door tonight, in case anything should happen. I think I know of some with no duties." Calina did not know why Thranduil's eyes twinkled slightly. He nodded at one of his own guards who left the room and the others left with Aragorn and Thranduil.  
  
Calina found that the worst parts of the mess were the bedroom, which she left Telina to clear because she would have more of an idea where all the clothes had been hanged, and the study. Calina had brought some work with her, just on the off chance that she got a moment to herself or inspiration came upon her. She had not done much, just a couple of idle doodles for a piece of carving and several sketched outlines of a desk for Gimli. This was all missing from its place in a desk draw, but Calina could not fathom out why someone would want these. That was not the only mystery of the night. As Calina finished sorting out all the other papers that had been tossed about the room, Telina came to her and said,  
  
"Excuse me, my lady, but I think you should see this. Telina led her to the bedroom and to where Calina's dresses were hung up. At one end hung something Calina hoped she would never see again. It was the dress she had worn the first time she had eaten in the Halls, the first time she had sat at the King's table seventeen years before. Calina took it from the hanger and held it up in front of her,  
  
"It is the same one is it not?"  
  
"I believe it is my lady."  
  
"How did it get here? I left it behind when I left here."  
  
"I do not know how it came to be back in your wardrobe, but I thought you had taken it with you when you left because I came to clear your room after you had left, and there was nothing here."  
  
"It must have been taken then. But who, and why?" Calina felt real fear rise inside her, "Is there anything missing?"  
  
"I am not sure."  
  
"How can you not be sure?" Calina snapped, and then sighed, "I am sorry Telina, I did not mean to snap, I realise you are giving up your time to help me."  
  
"Do not upset yourself, my lady. It has been a bad night for you." Calina smiled and thanked her, "As for what is missing, I am sure I put a pile of your dirty clothes in the bottom of one of the cupboards to be collected for washing. They are gone now, but today is the wrong day for washing, it is not for another 2 days, unless the staff have got ahead and are trying to do this week's washing as well to have a few days off. They do that sometimes usually around festival time."  
  
"But this is not festival time. There is not one for another month and a half. I do not understand. Who breaks into a room for a few scribbled drawings and a bag of my dirt clothes and brings back a dress they took years ago?"  
  
"It is a puzzle indeed. The King ordered that everything missing be reported to him as soon as possible. Would you like me to do that?"  
  
"Yes please Telina if you would. And then go and get some rest. I will finish off the bit left to do."  
  
"As you wish my lady. I will see you in the morning."  
  
"Thank you Telina."  
  
Calina was left alone and she finished straightening the room, putting everything back in the place it had originally been put. Then she made sure all the doors and windows were locked and settled down in bed. Calina locked herself in her bedroom with all the candles that she could find. She made sure every part of the room was lit so nothing could get through unnoticed. Calina did not rest, but sat as if on guard all night.  
  
In the morning the light began to filter through the curtains and Calina let the candles burn down. She had not been disturbed during the night, but nevertheless, she was still considerably shaken. Telina knocked lightly on the door and called through softly,  
  
"My lady, are you there? The King wishes to see you before breakfast." Calina rose and unlocked the door. Her maid regarded her for a moment before saying, "You did not rest well." It was a statement, not a question, "Perhaps you could ask for new rooms."  
  
"No, I do not want that. I will not be driven out of here through fear." Telina nodded and set about running a bath for Calina and getting her dressed. Later Calina unlocked the final door of her room, the one leading to the outside corridor. As she opened it, the door swung back quicker than she had expected and an elf fell back into the room. Calina watched the fallen figure with some amusement. He stood up and spoke to her,  
  
"Father asked that I would stand guard in case something happened. He wants to you see you now." Calina could not understand why the Prince was made to guard her door, but knowing Legolas' credentials as a warrior she at least felt less in danger than she had throughout the night. Calina wanted to continue the conversation that they had had the night before, she could still see something that unsettled her in his eyes, but now was not the right time. She followed him silently down the corridor and to Thranduil's study. He appeared to have been up for many hours, Calina even doubted that he had rested that night. He beckoned them both in and bid Legolas to stay and hear what was said,  
  
"Calina I spoke to your maid last night. Has anything else happened since then?"  
  
"No my lord. I cannot see anything else missing."  
  
"And nothing else has mysteriously turned up?"  
  
"No, it has not."  
  
"Do you still have the dress?"  
  
"What dress?" Legolas interrupted. Calina turned her attention from the King to his son,  
  
"Whoever broke into my room last night stole some drawings of mine, some dirty clothes and hung up the dress that I first wore to the King's table after you brought me here."  
  
"But why would someone do that?"  
  
"That is precisely why I have asked you both here. Calina, someone from your workshop has arrived this morning. Show her in please," Thranduil ordered the guard. Lathrin practically ran into the room and threw herself at Calina,  
  
"Oh Calina, I am so glad you are alright. I am so glad you were not at home."  
  
"What do you mean Lathrin?" Calina asked pulling away from her friend,  
  
"The workshop. I am so sorry, I know I was meant to be looking after it. I do not know how it happened. I know I put the fire out when I left, but maybe I missed some embers."  
  
"Lathrin, what happened?" Legolas rose from his seat also now,  
  
"It burnt down. I am sorry, Calina." Calina sunk back down onto her chair completely speechless. She took hold of Lathrin's hand and turned to her,  
  
"It is not your fault Lathrin. I know you are careful with the fire. You always have been. I do not think this was your fault." Calina looked at Thranduil. His hands were clasped together on his desk and there was a grave look on his face,  
  
"Taking last night into account, I do not believe this was an accident. Lathrin, what time do you think the fire started?"  
  
"Sire, I believe it was after midnight."  
  
"That leaves plenty of time for someone to ride from here out to the village, father." Said Legolas. Thranduil just nodded.  
  
"Calina, you are to remain here with a guard assigned to you at all times until more can be determined about these events. Legolas take the ladies to breakfast. Make sure Calina is not left on her own. Lathrin, thank you for coming to report this promptly to us. After breakfast, there shall be someone assigned to you too. I presume you will want to stay with Calina until this is cleared up."  
  
"Thank you highness." Lathrin curtseyed. The three of them left the room. Legolas closed the door behind him and turned to face Calina and Lathrin. They were both waiting for him to tell them what to do, he was the soldier after all.  
  
"There has been a breakfast set out in one of the smaller rooms. Nithin, Mineta and Verlat will be joining us as well." Lathrin would normally have questioned Calina as to who these people where, but she sensed this wasn't the time for gossip and she would be introduced in due time.  
  
Legolas led them to a small day room Calina had not been in before. There were many rooms of this type scattered throughout the Halls for people to meet in during the day and for private meals and discussions at night. There was a guard on either side of the day and they saluted to Legolas as he walked past them and into the room. The other three were already seated round the table with Aragorn. Verlat spoke first,  
  
"What is going on Legolas? Are you alright Calina?"  
  
"Now is not the time for questions Verlat. Let us just sit and eat a nice breakfast."  
  
"With guards at the door?" Said Calina. "Lathrin let me introduce you to everyone. This is Legolas as you had no doubt guessed and Mineta and Nithin, Verlat and Aragorn." Calina pointed everyone out and Lathrin curtseyed and sat down. Aragorn, Mineta and Nithin attempted to inject some lively conversation into the meal. Verlat joined in and occasionally Calina, but Legolas was silent and Lathrin was simply overawed.  
  
After a while, the conversation died. Calina had finished eating and she looked at the others. There was a large bruise on Aragorn's forehead. Calina decided it was best to tell them what was going on, they were her friends and she would need their help. She cleared her throat and began,  
  
"I ought to tell you what's going on. Last night someone broke into my room. Aragorn went to see what was going on and got attacked, hence the bruise. Telina and I cleared up and found that some designs of mine were missing as well as a pile of laundry. The dress that I first wore when I first ate in the main hall, you know the one I really hated?" Mineta smiled at the memory, "It was hanging up in my wardrobe. I left it here when I left, but Telina says she never found it when she cleaned my room and assumed I had taken it with me. This morning Lathrin arrived, I left her in charge of the workshop while I was gone, but it was burnt down last night. I do not think it was an accident. The fire was started a couple of hours after my room was broken into. Long enough time to ride from here to there." She stopped. Legolas spoke finally for the first time in over an hour,  
  
"Calina and Lathrin are staying here now, by my father's orders. They will be under our protection for the time being, until we can find out either who is responsible so we deem there is no further threat to Calina's safety."  
  
"Oh Calina. How awful for you!" Mineta's voice was full of concern. Verlat immediately jumped in with,  
  
"Do not worry Calina, you will be safe here with us."  
  
"What if it is you that are causing the danger?" Said Lathrin,  
  
"I beg your pardon my lady?" Verlat was shocked by Lathrin's rudeness,  
  
"What if the person doing this is one of you, or because Calina is here with you? I do not mean to be rude, but you are all jumping to the conclusion that this is some person completely disconnected to you all. What if it is someone you know?"  
  
"Lathrin is right," said Legolas, "That is also my train of thought. I know it would be none of you all, but there is one here at the Palace I do not trust. You know of who I speak."  
  
"No Legolas, he would not, would he? He is not even here." Verlat was quick to catch on,  
  
"Legolas you cannot blame Garin for this. Do not let the past cloud your judgement." Lathrin gasped,  
  
"Calina, is he the one that came the other day while you were all having tea?"  
  
"Yes, Lathrin, why do you ask?"  
  
"He came by yesterday, asking after you. He said he was visiting relative in the area. I told him you were here at the Halls at the Prince's invitation. He asked about what we were working on and I told him about the order you have had from the dwarf lord and that you were designing something special for him. He did not seem happy when he left."  
  
"That settles it then," said Legolas. "I must speak to my father and my uncle. Garin must return here. Stay with Calina." He swept out of the room, leaving the rest of them stunned. Calina could not believe it. Lathrin sat down next to her and said,  
  
"Calina, I am sorry. It is my fault. I should not have told him where you were. Please, can you forgive me?"  
  
"Lathrin, it was not for you to know. Please, do not blame yourself. I am the one sorry you have been dragged into this mess."  
  
"What are friends for?" Lathrin smiled at Calina, who had gone an even paler colour than normal,  
  
"That goes for us as well Calina," said Aragorn, "Even if I have to mobilise every soldier in Gondor." Calina laughed gently,  
  
"I hope it shall not come to that."  
  
"Nevertheless, if it would help, I would do it."  
  
The door to the room they were in slammed open. Garin was launched through the opening and followed by Legolas, Thranduil, Garin's father Landuil and a couple of guards, "He arrived back this morning apparently." Legolas' voice was full of disdain as he manhandled Garin onto a chair. The guards stood behind him,  
  
"That is enough Legolas." Thranduil's eyes were blazing. Landuil just looked disappointed.  
  
"Will somebody please tell me what I am meant to have done?"  
  
"You know full well Garin, do not waste our time." Legolas let slip,  
  
"Legolas! Now is not the time. Control yourself or leave." Legolas was shamed into silence by his father, who then addressed Lathrin, "Lathrin, is this the person who called at the workshop yesterday."  
  
"Yes my lord." She was sure in her answer. Thranduil nodded,  
  
"Garin where have you been since then?"  
  
"I went to visit my friends in the next village to Calina's. I wanted to see her and explain about before, everything with Lineil. Her friend said she was here and so I decided to come back here. What has happened? What am I supposed to have done? I was with my friends all night." Thranduil sighed,  
  
"Very well Garin, you may go with Landuil."  
  
"Father! You cannot let him go until we are sure."  
  
"Legolas I have already sent messengers to where Garin was staying. They will return in a matter of hours. If you stay with Calina till then, I am sure nothing will happen to her." Garin left accompanied by his father, and Thranduil gave his son one last glance before following them. A solitary tear ran down Calina's face and Mineta put her arms around her.  
  
"Perhaps we should go for a walk," suggested Verlat,  
  
"And expose her to the possibility of an attack from any direction. At least in here there is only one way in and one way out. Call yourself a soldier?" Lathrin scoffed, much to Verlat's irritation,  
  
"What do you suggest then, my lady?" He said with false politeness. Calina had had enough and she stood up,  
  
"Stop it, stop it both of you. Just all leave me alone." She ran from the room, and the others called out for her to come back. Legolas followed her silently. Calina did not get far before Legolas caught up with her. Automatically he took her into his arms and hugged her tight to him. All the harsh words they had exchanged the night before dissolved and no longer mattered. All that was important was that while she was wrapped in his arms she was safe and protected. Legolas stoked her hair and whispered soft words in her ear. He did not care about the fact that he had her in his arms, all he wanted to do was keep her safe and out of the reach of whoever was trying to hurt her. Calina lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes were wet with tears. Legolas smiled at her,  
  
"You certainly liven this place up Calina."  
  
"I do not mean it to be so. I always cause trouble for you. I am sorry. Last time I almost died and this time someone is trying to kill me."  
  
"Calina, we do not know they are trying to kill you. Do not jump to conclusions."  
  
"You have jumped to the same thought, do not try and tell me you have not." Legolas sighed into her hair and pulled her close to him again. He rested his chin on the top of her head,  
  
"Calina I would protect you with all my strength, I would do anything I could to keep you safe. Do not feel like a burden to me or to my family, especially as I am sure one member is behind all this, even if he was not here last night."  
  
"Legolas, do not talk about it anymore. Please? I think I should go and apologise to the others."  
  
"They know you did not mean it Calina."  
  
"All the same, I should say sorry," she said, "Besides," and she smiled, "safety in numbers." Legolas laughed hollowly and they went back to the others.  
  
The breakfast things had been cleared from the table and the five of them sat round the table discussing what was to be done. Calina and Legolas stopped outside the door for a moment listening to a heated argument between Lathrin and Verlat,  
  
"You cannot expect her to stay here a prisoner," Lathrin cried,  
  
"Better a prisoner than dead," Verlat replied,  
  
"Come you two, calm down," Nithin had a worried tone in his voice,  
  
"Calina is going to want to go back to the workshop. She is devoted to it. It is the last thing she has of her family." Verlat had no reply to that, "She has work to do, a contract to carry out."  
  
"Lathrin, I am sure Gimli would not mind a small delay on the delivery of his furniture. He too would only want Calina to be safe," Aragorn tried to smooth the situation. Calina had decided she had heard enough and stepped into the room. Silence fell, and they all looked uncomfortable, no knowing how much she had heard,  
  
"I take it as a compliment that you are all so concerned with my well- being, but rest assured I will make the decisions as to where I go and what I do." That was Calina's final word on the matter and the subject was closed. Mineta and Lathrin started to get to know each other, asking each other questions about different aspects of their lives. Nithin and Aragorn joined them and finally Verlat was dragged into their conversation, despite the conflict of tempers between him and Lathrin. Only Calina and Legolas sat silent.  
  
At lunchtime, Thranduil returned with Garin and Landuil and was accompanied by a messenger. Garin sat down with his father, trying to ignore the looks that Legolas was giving him. Thranduil ordered the messenger to hand him the piece of parchment he carried. The king perused it for a moment before fixing his gaze on his nephew,  
  
"Very well Garin, please give to me the details of your activities last night."  
  
"As I said I called upon some friends, the Sycamores. We ate dinner, which consisted of three courses, soup, a ham served with greens and a fruit pudding. After dinner, I played with their children who are still very young and after they had been sent to rest for the remainder of the night, I spoke for many hours with their parents who I have not seen for several years. I stayed there because it was after midnight when we stopped talking. This morning I rode back to the palace and was accosted by Legolas. I think you know the rest."  
  
"Very well Garin. That is enough. Your account agrees with the testimony of your friends. I apologise for this mistake, nephew. You are free to go."  
  
"Father! His friends could be lying. You cannot set him free."  
  
"Legolas they have sworn an oath that this is the truth. I have no reason to doubt their words. Do not let past grievances cloud your judgement of the present." Legolas opened his mouth to protest further, but Calina put her hand on his arm to stop him. She looked at Garin. Their eyes met and he said,  
  
"Calina, please let me explain." But she turned away from him. Thranduil stepped in before the situation escalated. He could already see Legolas' temper was almost ready to boil over,  
  
"Garin, if Calina does not wish to speak with you then I suggest you leave." Garin was pushed out of the room by his father. Thranduil turned to the rest of them,  
  
"Calina, as far as we know you are still in danger. You should not be on your own. Stay with someone at all times. I will have lunch sent to you here. Aragorn, we have received word that the lady Arwen returns this afternoon. A messenger has been sent from Rivendell."  
  
"Thank you Thranduil. I had better go and see the Healers, see if I can do something about this bruise or Arwen will not be pleased when she returns." There was a gentle ripple of laughter and the atmosphere in the room relaxed again. Aragorn left and soon enough lunch was brought to them.  
  
They passed the afternoon quietly. Calina went back to her room for some paper and a pencil to begin to redraw the initial ideas she had had for Gimli. It was uneventful, except for another couple of arguments between Verlat and Lathrin. Calina began to see similarities between them as between Mineta and Nithin when she had first known them, but kept that to herself. If something good were to come out of this whole mess then she did not want to get in its way. In the late afternoon, Aragorn and Arwen rejoined them. The latter expressed her sorrow for Calina's situation and was introduced to Lathrin, who's awe of the Evenstar almost rendered her speechless for the first time in hundreds of years. Calina then apologised to Arwen for getting her husband injured. Much to Aragorn's surprise she simply smiled and said that she had missed the Ranger side of him, turning up unexpected covered in dirt with cuts and bruises everywhere. They all laughed.  
  
In the late evening, Legolas walked Calina to her room. She had to change for dinner. Calina had insisted they all ate in the main hall. It would look strange after all if half the top table were missing. Calina would not permit Legolas to watch her change, so instead he sat in her living room while Telina watched over mistress. Calina chatted away to her, relating the incident of Arwen and Aragorn's bruise as Telina did her hair. Calina was just going about choosing a dress when she heard a dull thud and a yelp coming from her living room. She rushed to the door between her bedroom and there, but it was opened just as she reached for the handle. Calina turned, "Telina get help," but her maid remained where she was and handed Calina a dress.  
  
"I think you should wear this my lady." Telina handed her the dress that had been added to her wardrobe. Calina turned and there in the doorway was Garin. Legolas was lying on the floor behind him, out cold. 


	9. I Faradrim

I Faradrim - The Hunters  
  
Calina was rooted to the spot. She knew she should have run but somehow the message didn't reach her feet,  
  
"Put the dress on Calina," Garin said in a flat voice. Telina threw it over her head and forced Calina's arms into the sleeves. Calina did not put up too much resistance. Her attention was focused on the malicious light in Garin's eyes and the body of Legolas on her living room floor. A small trickle of blood was rolling down the side of his face and a stone vase was left in pieces on the floor beside him,  
  
"Why are you doing this Garin?" Calina watched him, wary of what he would do to her.  
  
"Do not ask questions Calina. Just do what I say. Telina brush her hair down like it was before." Calina felt her maid brush her hair so it fell around her face and down her back. Garin reached out and touched the hair by her cheek, "You have never been more beautiful then that first night you walked into the Hall. So strong and yet weak at the same time." His fingers trailed down her cheek and then across her lips. Calina turned her face away. Garin grasped her chin firmly and pulled her face back, "Do not do that," he warned her. He let go and Calina stumbled back one step. Telina pushed her forwards again, and Garin gripped her upper arms tightly, "I have waited so long for this. You are mine now." Garin leant in to kiss her and Calina struggled, but Garin was interrupted by a groan from Legolas on the floor. Garin half turned round and Calina saw his eyes flash, "We are going. Out the window Calina."  
  
Calina was not listening, she was watching Legolas start to come to on the floor. He was groaning and his eyes flickered as he began to wake up. Garin pushed her towards the open window and ordered Telina down first. Calina came next, trying not to trip on her dress and fall the rest of the drop. Calina heard another dull thud come through the window and Legolas' groans stopped. Garin hurried down the tree and joined them at the bottom. Telina had Calina in a vice like grip and despite her best efforts she was not going to be able to escape. There were two horses grazing by the tree. Telina pushed Calina towards Garin and climbed onto one. Garin threw Calina onto the other and got on behind her. He held her tight and urged the horse on. The horses galloped away and soon Thranduil's halls were far behind her. They were going deep into the forest.  
  
Meanwhile in the Halls Legolas and Calina had been missed during dinner. It was odd that they had not been there as Calina was the one who insisted they go. Nithin and Mineta privately hoped that they had missed dinner for one reason, but a shadow in their hearts knew that something was wrong and as soon as they could they left the Hall with Verlat and went to Calina's rooms. The door was unlocked but there was no answer to their calls. The breeze from the open window in Calina's bedroom had blown all the doors shut so they quietly examined each room in turn.  
  
Verlat pushed the door of the living room open and immediately saw Legolas lying there still unconscious with the broken vase by his head and a large bruise forming where it looked like his face had been slammed into the nearby wooden table. His cry of alarm brought Nithin and Mineta running from the rooms they had been checking. Nithin rushed to fetch Thranduil and some guards and Mineta cradled Legolas' head in her lap. She stroked his hair and whispered words to him to wake him up. His eyelids began to flutter open and his hand moved to his face to find the source of the pain there. He groaned and let his head fall back down into Mineta's lap as Thranduil and Nithin rushed back in with Aragorn, Arwen, Lathrin and several guards,  
  
"What happened? Where is Calina?" Thranduil ordered. Legolas muttered some words that were barely audible. Mineta stroked his hair and said,  
  
"Legolas, say it louder, so we can all hear too." Legolas took a visibly deep breath and said,  
  
"Garin took her. I think Telina must have known too." Suddenly the gravity of the situation hit him and Legolas struggled to sit up, "We have to find her!" But the room swum about and Legolas was soon lying flat on the floor again. One of the guards had gone for a healer and she knelt by Legolas' side binding his cut and forcing him to drink some sort of medicine. It burnt the back of his throat, but the room became clear again and Legolas was able to stand, albeit slightly unsteadily. He began to wobble towards the door, "I have to help her." Legolas was holding onto the furniture as he went and was clearly not yet in any condition to go chasing after Calina. Thranduil gently directed Legolas down onto a chair and took charge of the situation,  
  
"First, let us assess the situation. Calina, Garin and Telina are gone. When did you leave them Legolas?"  
  
"About an hour before dinner father, I think, but I was sat in here for about half of that."  
  
"So they are gone two hours at the most. There are guards stationed at the end of this corridor and they say Calina did not go that way, so we can only assume they left via the window."  
  
"There are the marks of two horses' hooves on the soft ground under the tree," Nithin said, looking out through the window,  
  
"Very well. We maybe able to track them."  
  
"We shall set out immediately," Legolas said standing up,  
  
"No Legolas, you are unwell. You will only slow everyone down."  
  
"No father, I am going whether you like it or not. I must end this with Garin once and for all."  
  
"Legolas this is not about yourself and Garin, it is about Calina," Aragorn said looking intently at his friend, "Do not let your heart rule your head." If Legolas was surprised by this statement, he did not show it,  
  
"I must go," he was quiet, "I was supposed to be protecting her, and now I must do that. Let us examine the marks in the ground." Thranduil sighed as his son strode out of the room a little more steady on his feet. Legolas felt his step get surer and surer with each stride he took and by the time they had reached the outside his body had almost recovered except for the cut and bruise.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas and Nithin made the others hold back while they examined the ground underneath and around the tree. They spoke to each other in soft voices and then Nithin rose and announced their discoveries,  
  
"There were definitely three people here and two horses. Their tracks head off in the direction of the mountains, but we really cannot be sure from here. This will be a hard chase, but the fact they have taken horses and are inexperienced in the woods will help. We can hope that Calina was well enough practised at disguising her tracks if she escapes though. I suggest we leave as soon as we can."  
  
"Very well," said Thranduil, "Nithin and Verlat you shall go with some guards. Legolas I presume you are resolved so go as well."  
  
"I am father," was Legolas' reply. Thranduil looked concerned momentarily and then Aragorn said,  
  
"I offer my services also. I may not be able to travel as fast as an elf, but I guarantee if there is a track I shall find it."  
  
"I would have begged you to come Aragorn. It shall be like old times again," Legolas said grimly.  
  
A small group of the best elves was assembles and altogether eight set out from the Halls on foot. Arwen had stayed behind trying to comfort Lathrin who was convinced this was all her fault for telling Garin that Calina was at the Halls and had descended into hysterics. The company chose not to take horses in case they trampled or confused other tracks. They started following the path left by the horses in the smooth soil around the palace. This was simple as anything stepping on the carefully tended earth made marks, but as the tracks headed into the forest, it became more difficult. Many times Aragorn, or another of the elves would get down on their knees and examine the ground closely, or look along various possible directions for a sign as to which way the trail turned. The evening light made it difficult, but they travelled swiftly urged on by Legolas, who was impatient at any short halt to check the tracks. As the light died he ordered a fire to be lit so that they could travel by firelight and possible catch up Garin if he chose to rest. However in the early hours of the morning, Aragorn had spent a long time on his hands and knees looking for marks in the ground, but even if the elves held lights for him and even looked themselves, no one was sure which way to carry on. Aragorn stood up,  
  
"We must stop now. If we go any further we may miss something important. I cannot be sure that they did not turn aside here. We may take comfort that they will not be able to travel by night either. The best thing we can do is get some rest and start at dawn tomorrow." He said this last part mainly to Legolas who had urged the group on into the night. He still paced the ground around them, refusing to even sit down. Verlat walked over to him and tried to comfort Legolas,  
  
"Please, rest Legolas. You must be strong for her. Rest and then you will be at full strength in the morning."  
  
"Verlat, he could be doing anything to her, anything." The concern flashed through his face,  
  
"I know, Legolas, I know, but if we miss something tonight then we could not live with ourselves. This is for the best." It took several more discussions like this from Nithin, Aragorn and Verlat before Legolas would settle down and get some rest in case he trampled on something important. This was the only reason that at last made him sit down, but in truth he did not let his mind rest. He spent the night straining his ears to the sounds of the wood, listening to try and catch just a snatch of conversation that might give a clue as to where they were. Luckily, that part of the forest was fairly unpopulated because of its proximity to the Spiders. Their numbers had died down since the destruction of the Ring and attacks on elves were almost unheard of. For that, at least, Legolas was thankful, but he had still insisted on setting a watch. After an hour or so unable to rest he went and relieved the elf on the watch, at least he could do something useful.  
  
The morning broke and Legolas roused everyone as soon as first light came. They ate a quick breakfast and then renewed their hunt. Legolas had passed the night uneasily, tortured by the uneasy quiet of the forest and the images that came to mind of what could happen to Calina. He could not bear to think of what could happen to her, but at the same time, the thoughts plagued his mind. Aragorn placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder before leading them on. Even the skills of the elves were stretched to the limit to keep to the trail, but Aragorn read signs from everything on the forest floor and kept them going in the right direction until some other sign could be found of fugitives. The company travelled in silence. The guards were silent, concentrating on the trail, Aragorn was also employed in this, but Nithin and Verlat saw their job primarily as preventing Legolas from driving reason completely from his mind and preventing him losing control if and when they came across Garin. They too remembered what had happened when Rareth died, and could sympathise with the way he felt. Before they had left the palace, Nithin had confided in Verlat and Aragorn about what he and Mineta knew about Legolas' feelings for Calina. Although Aragorn had had some suspicions, Verlat was completely taken aback, but the recent actions of his friend began to make sense to him.  
  
It was almost noon when they finally saw a definite sign that they were on the right track. They found the remains of a camp from the night before, a fire that had long burnt out and a few crumbs of some meagre meal. The company stopped there for a longer break than normal looking around. It did not take long for Aragorn to point out that there were indeed three people sitting the fire that night and there were footsteps leading to and from the places where they had rested over night. Legolas' spirits were raised slightly by this because it meant that Calina was still alive and was not being restrained. Several of the guards had been scouting round the area and they came back leading two horses, one was Garin's and the other was one of the work horses from the stables used for by the messengers taking letters over the forest. Garin was now travelling on foot. He must have been close to where he intended to go, wherever that would be. One of the guards was left behind with the horses in case they would be needed in a hurry. No one specified that reason, but the thought of Calina being injured was at the back of more than one mind.  
  
Aragorn found faint path made by three elves that morning. It would be even harder now for them to follow the trail because elves make very little impressions as they walk. The seven of them now travelled in silence, not a note of song passed from any of their lips as it had the day before. They were close, they could all feel it. Seven trained soldiers would travel faster than a noble who had spent most of his life in the palace, and two females, and Legolas thought Calina would be slowing them up as much as she could. She must know that he would come after her, Legolas thought.  
  
The path grew fainter and fainter, and many times Aragorn relied more on luck that judgement, hoping that he was leading them in the right direction. However, that luck did not fail him. In the mid-afternoon they found a glade where the earth had been recently disturbed. Aragorn and the others were busy examining the ground, but Legolas' mind was elsewhere. He was thinking over the time he had spent in this part of the forest, reliving memories from his childhood when, with his friends and young cousin, he had explored the forest, going as close to the spiders as they dared. His eyes came to rest on the scratch marks on a tree. At first glance they looked as thought they were just another part of the forest, made by a passing animal, but on closer inspection they were the hurried letter C. Legolas called Aragorn over and they both agreed this was a promising sign. Nithin too had come over to look and he said,  
  
"This place is so familiar, and yet I just cannot seem to place it. It is many years since we have been here."  
  
"The last time was just before Rareth came to stay with us," said Legolas, not taking his eyes off the carved marks in the tree bark and the sap that had oozed from them, "It was after there had been a hunting party on the spiders and this part of the forest was safe. We went up as far as the Enchanted River and followed it back to the source in the mountains. We were gone for days."  
  
"I remember," said Nithin, "We tried to cut through the mountains and got lost, but we kept following the river right into the hills. It got dark one night earlier than we thought, we had lost track of time and we needed somewhere to rest safely."  
  
"And we found that little cave. That's where they are going. We've been going in completely the wrong direction."  
  
"Legolas think, why did they leave the horses? The mountains are in completely the other direction, miles away." Aragorn brought Legolas back down to the ground, "Do you know of anywhere else around here?" Legolas shook his head. Aragorn put a hand on his friend's shoulder as Legolas looked at the ground, scuffing his feet in the dirt, "We will find her Legolas. Who knows she may have escaped them anyway and could be heading back to the Halls wondering where we are. We must have hope Legolas. These marks are not more than an hour or two old. We are close. Have faith."  
  
Legolas quietly pulled himself together and they moved out from the small glade. The crept on quietly and the afternoon whiled away. They saw no more signs from Calina and there were only footprints in the ground. Every so often, in a patch of damp earth, there would be a single small footprint, undoubtedly female from the size and shape of shoe. Legolas remembered Calina must have been taken in her dress for dinner and began to panic about not bringing an extra cloak or blanket. The early evening came and yet again Aragorn forced them to stop as the Sun went down. They ate another small meal, but did not light a fire in case they drove Garin further away.  
  
Legolas' heart leapt though as in the dark they heard the sound of stones being knocked together, the crude attempt of someone who had no matches trying to create a fire to keep warm in the cold air of the night. The company was immediately alert and Legolas quickly sent the three remaining guards to scout out the noise. They were gone for several minutes and came back to report that the Prince's cousin was camped not far away with two women. Within several minutes more they had surrounded the camp. From the shadows, Legolas watched what was happening.  
  
Telina was trying to start a fire, but was being unsuccessful. Calina sat, her knees curled up against her, resting against a tree with her eyes closed, trying to think of a way out of the situation. Garin was watching Calina, a smile on his face. He moved silently from where he was sitting to next to Calina. Her eyes snapped open as she felt his body press against hers as he sat down too close for comfort. Garin smiled at her, but Calina looked away. Garin wrenched her face back to meet his gaze by her chin. He held her face with one hand and started to caress it with the other. His hold on her chin softened and that hand began to feel her legs. Calina was rooted to the spot, petrified. Garin kissed her forehead and then said,  
  
"All these years I have loved you Calina. At first I was only helping Lineil, but quickly I fell in love with you. Your spirit, your beauty." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. His fingers brushed its tip and Calina felt ill, "Those years you were gone were terrible. I used to come to the village and watch you. You were so happy, smiling and working at the thing you love, I did not want to disturb you. I spent many days there, just looking. And then you came back to the Halls and I was overjoyed, my love was there before me, but you went away before I had a chance to tell you how I felt. I went to visit some friends but Telina sent a hurried message that you had returned and I knew my time had come. I had to get you away from my cousin. I could never speak to you if he was there. But now my love, nothing else matters, because we will be together for eternity. You will bind yourself to me and we shall live in bliss till the end of the world." Calina finally broke his gaze and looking dead ahead into the trees she said,  
  
"I would never bind myself to you Garin. I could never love you." The anger boiled over in Garin and he raised an arm to strike her but this was grabbed by another and he was hauled to his feet and dragged away. Telina's arms were grasped by another four hands and Calina was cradled in a pair of warm comforting arms. A familiar smell wafted into her nose and she knew she was safe in Legolas' arms. Calina peeked out over Legolas shoulder and she could see Garin being treated less then kindly by three palace guards and Aragorn while Telina was being restrained by Verlat and Nithin. Calina could think of nothing else to say so she just whispered, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," over and over again as Legolas held her tight to him. He finally pulled away and said,  
  
"I would come and find you any where on this Earth Calina," and then he did something neither of them was expecting. He brushed his lips against hers and a tingling warmth spread through Calina's body. Legolas must have felt it too because he hesitated for a moment before kissing her again. Deeper this time. Calina lost the ability to think clearly and just concentrated on the feeling of his lips on hers. She feasted on his taste as Legolas began to explore her mouth with his tongue and just as Calina thought she would lose all sense of reason forever Legolas ended the kiss. They both sat there, breathless for a moment before Legolas opened his mouth to speak. Calina held a finger up to his mouth and so he said nothing. She allowed her head to stop thinking for a moment and did what her heart longed to do. She reached a hand behind Legolas' head and pulled it in to bring his lips down on hers once more. She felt safe like she had not felt since the last time she had seen her parents. She had been running scared for almost eighteen years, but now she knew that in the arms of this elf nothing could ever harm her.  
  
Aragorn and the other elves discreetly set up camp a little way away from Legolas and Calina to give them some privacy. Garin was fuming and guard was set upon him. A watch was also set and the night passed uneasily for them. Legolas and Calina were unaware of this and spent the night wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
Legolas awoke first the next morning. He looked at Calina in his arms and smiled contentedly. His cloak covered them both and he tried to shift so he could wrap more of it around Calina so she was not cold when she woke up, but he moved too much and woke her gently. Calina's eyelids fluttered open and she looked up at Legolas. The early rays of the Sun shone off his hair making it look even more golden than normal and the light lit up his eyes. She smiled at him and it was the most precious thing in the world to Legolas at that moment. They heard noises that meant the camp was being disassembled and the others were preparing to leave. Legolas stood up and held out an arm to pull Calina up. She reached up and kissed it first before standing and looked over at the others eating a hurried breakfast. Legolas and Calina went to join them. Calina looked at Garin, still under guard and still fuming, but she turned away and ate breakfast. She did not want to look at him. She smiled gratefully at everyone, thanking them silently for helping her. Nithin, Verlat and Aragorn hugged her to them, thanking Elbereth she had not been hurt. Then the time came for them to depart.  
  
"Legolas you should get Calina back to the palace as soon as you can. Once we find the horses you can ride straight back. We will bring Garin and Telina along soon enough and then your father can deal with them," Nithin said. Legolas looked at Calina and she showed no objections so he nodded. They travelled fast that morning. Just the right speed for Calina who was used to the forest, but not for Garin who was used to riding rather than walking and Telina struggled too, but no one voiced an objection. They found the guard with the two horses in the mid-afternoon and Legolas and Calina rode on hard to reach the palace before nightfall.  
  
The Sun had dipped below the horizon when they finally saw the lights of Thranduil's Halls. They headed towards it like moths to a flame, inexplicably drawn towards it. There were guards on watch for anyone coming near the Halls in the hope that some news of Calina could be gained from lonely travellers or from the general traffic of traders. The messengers to the king were dispatched so quickly that Thranduil, Arwen and Lathrin were waiting in the courtyard for their arrival. Calina jumped off her horse and ran towards her friend. Lathrin cried tears of joy into Calina's, now very dirty, dress. Thranduil looked over at his son and clapped him on the back, "All is well then Legolas?"  
  
"All is very well father," Legolas grinned back. Thranduil saw the way Calina looked at his son and knew that all was well,  
  
"And Garin and Telina?"  
  
"The others are bringing them on foot. They should be here sometimes tomorrow I expect."  
  
"Very good, Legolas. I think you should let Calina go and get cleaned up and put some more suitable clothes on do you not? I am sure Arwen and Lathrin will look after her." Legolas did not want to let Calina out of his sight, but he conceded she needed a hot bath at least and went to have one of his own.  
  
Calina lay back in the bubbles of a bath in Arwen and Aragorn's rooms. She refused to set foot in her room. Someone came and washed her hair and then brushed it out gently as she sat in a soft robe in Arwen's bedroom. Lathrin had been to fetch some clothes and Calina changed. It felt good for her to be back and in some warm clothes. She decided to leave the other two and find Legolas.  
  
She wandered down the corridors to his room. She went through his outer door and then knocked gently on each other the doors from his hallway. There was no answer from any of them, so Calina decided to investigate the other rooms. Legolas' bathroom was through his living room to his bedroom and off from there so Calina went through. She had reached his bedroom when she heard a splash and Calina knew he was still in the bath. The door was slightly ajar and she could hear him singing a folk song. She smiled and pushed the door open with her finger and said,  
  
"I am sure it would be of interest to the elves of Eryn Lasgalen that the prince and heir to the throne spends more time in the bath than any female." There was a laugh from inside the room and Calina walked in. She pushed Legolas' clothes off the chair they had been set on and sat down. Legolas was leaning over the side of the bath looking at her and a smile played on his lips. He held out a wet hand to her and she sat on the floor next to the edge of the bath,  
  
"You look beautiful Calina." She blushed and before she had a chance to reply Legolas had splashed her with water, ruining her carefully dried hair. Legolas laughed at her indignant face and she stood up. Using her body weight she dunked him under the bath water and ran away as he came up spluttering. She laughed as she ran but she quickly found herself being caught by a wet elf in a bathrobe. Calina shrieked as he tickled her and laughed till she could not take it anymore and begged for mercy. She stood facing Legolas, his arms around her resting lightly on her hips. His hair was wet and strands were slicked to his face. She took them one by one and put them in their right places. Legolas watched as she became engrossed in the task of tidying his hair. She pushed the front parts from his eyes and whispered not wanting to destroy the peace that existed between them,  
  
"That is twice you have saved me Legolas. You are becoming quite the hero." She smiled teasingly at him. Legolas matched her smile and said,  
  
"A hero? I do not know if I want to be known as a hero." Calina stroked his cheek with her finger and said,  
  
"But why not my prince? A hero always gets his girl." She raised her eyes to his and saw the passion burning there. His lips claimed hers and once more Calina was lost in him. She moaned softly as he moved from her lips down her neck and along her collarbone. Her fingers ran through his hair combing it, while her other hand played with the edge of his robe. Legolas finally switched his attentions back to her mouth and Calina summoned up her courage and undid the belt of his robe, letting it open. She ran her hands down his chest, pushing the sides apart. She planted little kisses over his shoulders and chest and then looked into his eyes. The passionate fire still burnt there and she asked him, "Can I stay with you tonight? I do not want to go back to my room." The tension was now almost tangible between them. Legolas leaned down to her ear and whispered softly so his breath tickled the sensitive tip of her ear,  
  
"You can stay here anytime you wish my lady." Calina shuddered as he said this and let out a short moan. She pushed at Legolas' robe again and he let it slide off his shoulders and fall to the floor. Legolas took at step back from Calina, which gave her the opportunity to see all of him for the first time. She could she the toned muscles beneath his skin. Strength ran through him but he was also capable of such gentleness and kindness. His smooth skin was warm to the touch and Calina desperately wanted to feel that delicious heat again. She stepped towards him and into his open arms. Again the shock went through her body as he kissed her. She was too busy enjoying the sensation that she did not feel Legolas' fingers working their way down her back, undoing the small buttons that held her dress in place. She felt the material fall forward and automatically released her hands from Legolas' neck and hair to allow the dress to fall to the floor. Legolas wrenched his mouth from hers; he wanted to check this was what Calina wished for too. She seemed to know his thoughts when she nodded her head slightly and smiled. She reached up and allowed her fingers to brush against his ear as she tucked a wayward strand of hair behind it. Legolas let out a low growl. He could not take it anymore.  
  
Legolas picked Calina up in his arms and carried her to his bed, laying her down under the blankets. As he put her down he let his hands wander down the side of her body. They wandered one to her thigh and the other to her breast, caressing it lightly with his fingertips and then teasing her nipple into a hard point. Calina felt her skin prickle as he touched her, his touch was bewitching. Legolas watched her face, eyes closed and a slight smile on her parted lips and he stopped to see what would happen. Her eyes opened, missing his touch. She reached up and pulled his head down to kiss him hard on the lips. When they broke their embrace, he moved so he was lying next to her in bed, his body pressing onto hers. Legolas ran a finger down the centre of her chest, teasingly, but she was not having it. Using her body, she flipped him over and Calina began exploring his body now, kneeling astride him so she could touch and tease all of him. It was his turn to moan as he felt her hot breath on his skin and the silky touch of her fingers trailing over his chest as her mouth explored his, and then down his neck and chest leaving a line of little kisses and nibbles as she went. Calina began to feel his desire and she smiled being more that happy to let Legolas roll her over and get on top of her. He supported himself on one hand and let his mouth latch onto one of her nipples again. He started to lick at it, all the while letting his other hand wander between her legs. Her body arched with pleasure as he simultaneously bit down on her nipple and began rubbing at the hard nub between her legs. She whispered his name as her body arched, pressing herself against him. He continued to stroke her core, watching her face as she moaned and cried out. Legolas smiled as she began to move with him, finding the rhythm she wanted not the one he set. It did not take long for the heat to spread from her centre and then as the pleasure spread to her whole body and she opened her eyes and moaned his name for one final time before she lay still breathing fast. She laughed and pulled his mouth to hers. Legolas could feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest and noticed the slight sweat on her brow. He shifted off her slightly letting his weight rest on the bed. She sighed contentedly and then said, running a hand down his face,  
  
"I love you so much. I never realised it till Garin took me away and I thought I might never see you again Legolas. It hurt my heart." Legolas smiled and said,  
  
"It hurt here?" and he traced the outline of her breast as she nodded, "No one will ever hurt you again, Calina. I promise you." His eyes smouldered and Legolas put a protective arm across her body and he kissed the tip of her nose, "You are so beautiful." Calina's cheeks flushed and Legolas noticed this, "Is that a blush I see my lady?" Calina just went more red and said,  
  
"No, I am just..hot." Calina felt Legolas' laugh vibrate against her body. He had a wicked smile on his face and raised one eyebrow,  
  
"I bet I can make you hotter."  
  
"Prove it." She smiled but she had little time to think as Legolas' mouth came down on her own. It was a passionate, almost frantic kiss, like he thought that if he stopped she would disappear and he would wake up. He moved back so he was over her. He pushed her legs open with one hand and let a finger brush against her there. Calina gasped and it was met by Legolas' laughter,  
  
"How am I doing?" He asked. Calina smirked and said,  
  
"Could do better." Legolas growled softy.  
  
"I will give you could do better," and he guided himself inside her. Calina's eyes widened as she felt his length inside her. Legolas leant forward and took the top of her ear between his teeth, his tongue playing with the tip. Calina's cry came out only as a rush of air, her mind was concentrating on the feel of Legolas inside her and the havoc he was causing to her senses. Legolas began to thrust inside her, building up into a rhythm. His eyes were locked on Calina's. He thought he would drown in the blue sea of her eyes. She leant up slightly and brushed her lips on his and then kissed a line up his nose, across his eyelid and to his ear. She traced the point of it with her tongue and Legolas moaned her name. She liked the way he said it, like she was the most precious thing on Earth and its name could only be said in a hushed voice for fear that in an instant it would be gone. She traced the line of his ear again, but this time her name came out like a desperate cry, pleading for more. She smiled and kissed a line down his jawbone. Legolas was thrusting hard and deep. Calina arched her back to meet his thrusts and wrapped her legs around him in a bid to keep their bodies as one for eternity. Their bodies fitted together perfectly and Calina watched in amazement the sight of their bodies entwined. Legolas watched it too, but both their eyes were closed when they found their release together, calling the other's name as the pleasure shot through their veins.  
  
They lay like that, wrapped in each other, for a long while kissing and whispering sweet words. At some point Calina fell asleep and Legolas pulled the covers over them. He watched over her, stroking her hair as she slept. She looked so calm and at peace as she slept, but Legolas knew that really she was full of fire and passion that was waiting to burst through at any moment. He had not expected her return the kiss he had given her the day before, but something unknown, embedded deep inside her came to life and now she was his. The soft face of the girl in the picture was lying next to him in bed and he had touched her curves and known every inch of her. Legolas thought to himself that even if the world ended at that moment he would not have cared because he knew what it was like to love someone, and nothing else mattered except her. 


	10. I Armath En Noss Arn

I Armath En-Noss Arn - The Fate Of The Royal Family  
  
The next day dawned and Calina and Legolas woke up in each other's arms. Neither of them spoke because the peace and serenity between them said it all. A considerate servant had left them breakfast for two and a fresh dress for Calina was hung up next to one of Legolas' sets of robes. They ate it bed and Legolas teased Calina for managing to get most of it round her mouth and in return she was less than careful about leaving crumbs in his bed. They bathed together as well that morning, washing each other carefully and lovingly tending to every inch. Calina was sitting in a robe brushing her hair and Legolas was reading a book sitting opposite her when there was a knock on the door. A young elf entered,  
  
"Excuse me your highness, but your father requests your presence and yours my lady. Lord Aragorn has returned with the prisoners and they are to be taken to the king." He turned and left. Legolas' eyes sort Calina's. There was a grim light in them,  
  
"It will all be over soon, my love," he said out of concern. Calina stood up and went to take her dress of its hanger. She flung it over her head and walked over to Legolas,  
  
"I know, and the sooner the better. Will you do up the buttons?" Legolas nodded and set about dressing Calina, when both of them would rather he was undoing them. There was another knock at Legolas' bedroom door and Verlat came in,  
  
"Legolas, we are ready. Your father is waiting for you and Calina." Calina took a deep breath and gripped the hand that Legolas' offered hard. He placed his other over it and kissed her temple and said,  
  
"Come, you must finish this now."  
  
Verlat led them from Legolas' apartment and in the corridor they were joined by Mineta, Lathrin and Arwen. They went to Thranduil's chamber, the place he sat during the day to day business of the court. It was likely that there would be a crowd come to watch the proceedings. They entered the room, but there was no one but those necessary for the trial as such. Aragorn took his place beside his wife, as did Nithin. Garin and Telina stood before Thranduil, surrounded by a fair number of guards. He rose and said,  
  
"I have banned the court from witnessing this. I do not wish to make the private business of my family public knowledge for gossip and speculation." Legolas made a noise of displeasure from his place next to Calina,  
  
"Why not tell everyone and then they will all know the wicked creature Garin has become?" Nithin hushed him. Thranduil's gaze settled on Calina. Yet again she knew he would force her to tell a story of her capture. He gestured her to come forward. Legolas squeezed her hand one last time and she rose and went to the front of the room. She looked at the king and he said,  
  
"Calina, please tell us what happened, in your own words." She looked out at the room and the people there. Her friends sat in one corner, all silently willing her on. Settled right at the back she saw Garin's parents. His father sat tall, but the grief was evident on his face and his mother was weeping quietly. Also present were two clerks and about a dozen guards. Calina's eyes wandered to Garin's and hatred boiled inside her. He'd tried to destroy her and take her away from everything that made her happy and now he would have to pay for it. She found a spot at the back of the room to focus on and cleared her throat,  
  
"I was dressing for dinner two days ago. My room was broken into the day before and the dress I had first worn when I first came here seventeen years ago had been hung up in my wardrobe. As I was dressing there was the sound of someone being hit over the head from my living room and the door then opened. Legolas was there unconscious and Garin stood in the door. Telina handed me that old dress to wear. They forced me out of the window and onto a horse. Garin climbed on the horse behind me, and Telina had her own. We rode from the palace at full gallop for several hours and when it finally got too dark to see Garin finally made us stop and we made camp. I thought about trying to escape, but without a horse and no idea where I was, I did not want to risk it. I knew you would all be looking for me by that time and I did not want to confuse the trail. The next morning we had a small breakfast and Garin announced that we were to continue on foot. Telina disagreed, she wanted to put as much distance between us and the palace as possible but Garin said the trail of 2 horses was more visible than the tracks of 3 elves. He left the horses to wander, hoping they would confuse our trail and lead everyone in the wrong direction. During the day, I tried to go as slowly as I could and leave as many marks on the way as I could. At one point I scratched a C into the tree bark when we stopped for a short rest. That day Garin and Telina argued a lot about what would happen next, where we would go and how we would get by. Garin had a plan, but he did not reveal it till late on in the afternoon. He wanted to leave Telina to find her way back to the palace and take me to a place in the woods he knew we could live in secret. He wanted me to bind myself to him," Calina's voice became a mix of disgust and shame, "but I would never do that. That night Telina was trying to light a fire to keep us warm. I hoped the light would bring people to us and I was about to offer my help when Garin came and sat beside me. I told him I could never love him and he went to hit me, but his hand never reached my face. Legolas, Aragorn, Verlat, Nithin and some guards arrived and I knew I was safe. I think you know the rest." Thranduil nodded and Calina returned to her seat. He then addressed Garin and Telina,  
  
"Do you refute these claims?" There was no response. "Do you have anything else to say?" Telina hung her head in shame, but Garin rose and turned around to look at where Calina sat. He spoke in a slow voice, as if carefully choosing his words,  
  
"I love you, how can you do this to me? I would have given you everything and now you will have nothing. Your life will be an empty shell because you have denied yourself true love." Calina began to shake in her seat. Legolas took her hand and stroked her fingers with his thumb, "Oh it is like that is it? You have given yourself to him," Garin scoffed, "He never keeps his lovers for long and then you will come crawling back to me and."  
  
"That is enough Garin. Your words only make me believe I have made the right decision," Thranduil had put a stop to Garin's testimony, "There can only be one punishment for a crime such as yours. It pains me to have to do this to a member of my only family but a true Greenleaf would never kidnap a fellow elf for his own gain. Garin you are hereby banished from the Woodland realms of Middle Earth. You will not be made welcome in Rivendell either where tales of your deeds have already been told. You must be gone by noon tomorrow." Thranduil's gaze went to his brother at the back of the room. He was weeping now with his wife. The king closed his eyes for a moment wishing that he had not been forced to judge his own nephew, his flesh and blood, and he forced the nauseous feeling back down. He then turned his attention to Telina, "Do you have anything to say?" Telina was looking at the floor, tears in her eyes, and she nodded her head,  
  
"I am sorry. Truly sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I only did it because, because," Telina burst into tears. Thranduil's stern gaze softened,  
  
"What is it child?" Calina saw Garin sneer and laugh at Telina who was trying to sniff back her tears. This seemed to strengthen her somehow,  
  
"My father's business is failing. Someone had spread rumours about the poor quality of his work, but he always did everything to the highest standards. One day he came to me and said all the rumours would go away if I did these few things for him when Lady Calina next came to stay at the Halls. I saw how my father suffered and I agreed, but I did not mean for it to go this far. I would never want to hurt lady Calina, please, please do not banish me your highness."  
  
Calina felt her heart go out to the elf. Telina had obviously not meant for it to go this far. Thranduil spoke again,  
  
"Telina for a crime such as this, there is only a fixed punishment." Calina stood,  
  
"Please your highness. Telina did not mean to kidnap me. If you must send her away, send her somewhere where she will be able to live in peace and go about her life freely." Arwen then stood up,  
  
"Many of the servants in Rivendell have sailed West. If Telina went there, my brothers and Lord Celeborn would be glad of her service." Thranduil nodded.  
  
"Telina I banish you from Eryn Lasgalen according to our laws, but I will send you to Rivendell with a letter of recommendation to the sons of Elrond. You may live there is peace." Telina bowed low to the King and thanked him for his leniency. He gave her a week to depart.  
  
The trial was over. Garin was led away by guards so he could be kept from harming anyone else. His parents followed him from the hall. Telina curtseyed to Calina and then left without any guards. Thranduil sat down onto his large throne and sighed. Legolas went to his father and Thranduil muttered,  
  
"I thought the evil in this world was gone, but it seems we still have to save us from ourselves."  
  
"Father you cannot be held responsible for Garin's actions. He was consumed by desire and it turned him black. You could not have done anything else." Thranduil sighed once more,  
  
"You are right, my son. It is my brother I pity. He has lost a son and I can only imagine the pain he is feeling. I have seen you go to war Legolas and I know the uncertainty of being left behind, but I can take comfort in knowing that you are one of the best warriors I have ever known. But this is worse, a far worse fate." Thranduil rose and left for his private chambers. Legolas watched him go and sadness falling over him until he felt a small hand seek his. Calina linked her slender fingers with Legolas' and leaned her head on his arm,  
  
"I wish it did not have to end this way with so much sadness for everyone, families torn apart," she said to him,  
  
"All our action have consequences seen and unseen," Legolas said, still looking in the direction his father had gone,  
  
"Come for some lunch, my love." Legolas looked down at her and smiled. The words she had just spoken seemed like a dream, but there she was holding his hand tightly. Lathrin wandered up to her friend's side,  
  
"Ah ha, I always knew," Calina groaned,  
  
"I suppose you are going to be insufferable now and taunt me with 'I told you so' for eternity." Lathrin and Legolas laughed. Lathrin pulled a face and then said,  
  
"Well maybe not eternity, just for a few ages!" The three of them laughed again and went for some lunch.  
  
Their lunch was a sober affair. Everyone was quietly thinking through the consequences of recent events. Calina's thoughts turned to her home and workshop while Legolas was still concerned for his father and uncle and Mineta was trying to work out how long it would be until Calina became a princess. After the meal Legolas and Calina went for a walk in one the gardens surrounding the palace. They walked arm in arm, enjoying the peace around them. Calina rested her head on Legolas' arm and closed her eyes. She let him guide her along the path while she drank in the serenity around her, a smile on her lips. A small movement of Legolas' arm caused her to open her eyes and she saw Legolas' uncle walking towards them. He looked sad, like the woes of countries had been placed on his shoulders. Calina felt a pang of guilt as she knew that his pain was because of Garin's sentence. Legolas took his arm from Calina's and walked towards him,  
  
"Uncle Landuil I am sorry for what has happened. Please accept my deepest regrets." Landuil sighed,  
  
"I know Legolas. You did what you had to do, and now we have to do that too. We are all leaving, the whole family. Garin is still our son and we could not let him live eternity alone."  
  
"I think my father knows this would be your choice."  
  
"Yes Legolas, Thranduil knows. He is my brother after all and sees my heart more than anyone else. He will suffer much Legolas. You must be here for him."  
  
"I will Uncle." Calina stood a little way back, but she took a small step forward and said,  
  
"Lord Landuil, I too am very sorry, for what it is worth. I never meant for this to happen."  
  
"Calina it is not your fault, you must not blame yourself. The only comfort that I am taking from this whole situation is the love I can see between yourself and Legolas. It is just such a shame that it to happen this way." And with that Landuil pushed past them and went onto another walk around the garden.  
  
Calina took one look at Legolas' face and took his hand and made him sit next to her on a nearby bench. He would have accepted Garin's exile, but his uncle, aunt and other cousins too? She held him tightly to her as he went through the jumble of emotions circling in his head. Legolas was whispering quietly to himself, so quietly in fact that Calina could not hear him despite the fast that his mouth was only a few inches from her ear. She felt a pang of exclusion. She wanted to help him but knew so little about court life that she could not even begin to fathom the repercussions of Landuil's decision. Legolas shifted himself so his weight was sitting comfortably on Calina's chest in a position easy for both of them. He clung to her tightly like a lost child, clinging to the only thing that connected them to their past life. She noticed the occasional tear that fell from his eye, but still did not say a word. Calina had been silent for at least two hours when Legolas finally finished. She kissed the top of his head and Legolas moved to look up into her eyes,  
  
"Thank you Calina." She just shook her head and rested her cheek on the top of his head, "I best go and see my father. Will you be alright on your own?"  
  
"I will go and find Lathrin. No doubt she will have something to say about all of this." Calina felt the faint vibrations of Legolas' laugh against her body and she closed her eyes enjoying the calm that it brought,  
  
"She does seem to be an opinionated elf." Legolas sat up and looked at Calina, but without the usual light in his eyes,  
  
"You have no idea." Calina smiled and let Legolas take her arm and lead her back inside. They parted in the main entrance hall of the palace. Legolas kissed her gently on the lips and held onto her hand until he had taken too many steps away from her and their fingers slipped apart.  
  
Calina found Lathrin in the small room that she had been given to stay in. Calina knocked on the door and as soon as it opened two arms wrapped Calina up and dragged her inside. A warm cheek was pressed against her cold one and Lathrin whispered,  
  
"Calina are you alright? I saw you and Legolas in the garden, but I did not want to interrupt. I could see you were giving Legolas his strength, but I wondered about yours. You went pale this morning in the court room, and your eyes as still wide like a frightened animal."  
  
"I will be fine Lathrin, thank you for your concern. The worst is over now, for me at least. It is the royal family who need your sympathy now, not me."  
  
"Come and sit down then, and you can tell me all about falling in love with the heir to the throne, when a little more than a week ago I did not even know you had set foot in the palace, let alone been presented at court and all the fun that comes with that."  
  
"I would hardly call this fun Lathrin."  
  
"Oh I do not mean this. I mean what you got up to after you arrived back yesterday. I came to look for you and I finally caught up with you as you snuck into a certain prince's room. Now come Calina, I have known you for many years now. Tell the truth." Lathrin leaned towards Calina and with a conspiratory air and whispered slowly, "How big is his.. apartment?" Calina laughed lightly and raised her eyebrows,  
  
"Now that would be telling." It was then Lathrin's turn to laugh,  
  
"But tell me Calina, is it love? The real thing?" Calina flushed and looked at her hands, "Oh Calina, do not be shy," Lathrin encouraged. Calina looked up again, her cheeks bright red and she nodded, embarrassed. Lathrin let out a squeal of joy she had been holding in since the morning and flung herself at Calina in a tight hug. Calina struggled for breath as she disentangled her friend. She massaged her neck better as she said,  
  
"Lathrin, you will do me an injury if you do that again!"  
  
"And I had better not harm you or Legolas will not be pleased."  
  
"No you do not want to go upsetting anyone here. That includes Verlat, before you start to protest."  
  
"He just rubs me up the wrong way, Calina. What can I say? He needs to be more liberated. He acts like he has got sticks pushed up his.."  
  
"He is a good elf Lathrin. You would do yourself more harm angering him than you would by swallowing a bit of your pride and trying to get along. Do it for my sake at least."  
  
"Very well Calina," Lathrin sighed, "I just wish he could relax a bit more." Calina shrugged,  
  
"It is just his way." There was a brief silence between them before a grin spread across Lathrin's face again,  
  
"So tell me all about you and Legolas." Calina groaned and settled herself down for Lathrin's interrogation. That afternoon Calina admitted to many feelings that Lathrin could only imagine when gossiping idly to villagers who had come to see Calina recently and found her not at home.  
  
Calina left Lathrin to finally return to her room and dress for dinner. Someone had been in and tidied up since she had left it the other day and all the furniture had been moved around so the place barely resembled the room she had been taken from a few nights before. For that, Calina was entirely grateful. She began to wonder who had been so thoughtful when she heard her bedroom door open behind her. Calina spun round and her heart began to pound. A small maid stood in the corner. She appeared more frightened of Calina than the other way round and opened her mouth to stutter,  
  
"Excuse me, my lady, but I was sent to ask if there was anything you needed and to help you dress. I hope you found the dress I picked for you this morning satisfactory."  
  
"Yes thank you," Calina said groping for the name of the elf she vaguely recognised,  
  
"Nadeth, my lady. My cousin lives next door to Lady Lathrin."  
  
"I knew your face was familiar Nadeth. Do you know who had this room rearranged while I was gone?"  
  
"I believe it was the idea of Lady Arwen, my lady. Which dress will you be wearing tonight?"  
  
"There is a navy robe in there. That will do. It is not the day to be dressing in finery."  
  
"As you wish my lady." There was a knock at the door and Legolas entered. He looked frantic,  
  
"Calina I am glad I found you. Oh hello Nadeth, I did not know you had been assigned to Calina," Nadeth curtseyed at the Prince's recognition of her. Legolas pulled a chair next to Calina, "Garin is missing."  
  
"Missing? What do you mean Legolas? That no one knows if he has left the Halls?" Calina stood up and Legolas followed suit,  
  
"We do not know my love, but my uncle fears something is amiss because Garin's sword is also missing, but none of his other possessions."  
  
"Oh Elbereth, will this never end?" Calina leant her head onto Legolas' chest and he stroked her hair.  
  
"Calina, put your dress on. I want you to come with me now to dinner. There are plenty of people in the Hall setting places, but the others will join us soon. You will safer there." Calina swallowed hard and looked fearful into Legolas' eyes. He did not have to say it, but she knew the event he was trying to save her from. Garin's final act before his banishment commenced. He could get away with anything, so long as no one found him in the wood before noon the next day, and given the palace's proximity to the eastern edge of the forest.. She did not want to think about it. She felt a gentle tug at her arm,  
  
"Here my lady. You had best put this on and go with Prince Legolas. You will be safe with him." Calina was in a daze and just did as she was directed by the other people in the room. There was another knock at Calina's door. Legolas made her stay seated as he called out,  
  
"Who is there?"  
  
"It is Verlat. I have brought Lathrin too. We thought it would be better to stick together." Legolas had locked the door when he had arrived so he went to let them in. Calina was finally ready to leave and she dismissed Nadeth. Lathrin sidled up to her friend and whispered,  
  
"I am trying to get along, I swear. It will not be my fault if we have another argument," but Calina's mind was on other things. She jumped at every small sound in the chambers. Legolas noticed and decided the sooner she left there the better. He motioned to Verlat, who was carrying a sword, something Calina had not seen him do at dinner ever. She took Legolas arm and jumped when she felt cold steel against her skin. He was armed as well. Calina buried the dread and fear deep down inside her and stepped out of the room.  
  
Calina and Lathrin were practically marched down the corridor by their escorts. Legolas looked intently at every guard they passed on their way to the Hall, but each shook their head at him. Garin was still missing.  
  
Most of the high table of the hall was present. Lathrin was being admitted to sit there that evening as well. The atmosphere was tense as everyone sat drinking wine to calm their nerves and made forced conversation. Calina took her seat among her friends who smiled and acknowledged her presence, but then turned to their own thoughts. Only Aragorn and Arwen addressed Calina normally and spoke to her about their intentions to leave and visit the country known as the Shire and live in Arnor for a while. They intended to leave as soon as the current situation was resolved. Calina was pleased at their kindness and thoughtfulness towards herself and Legolas.  
  
The mealtime approached and Thranduil came early to sit with them, his guards having finally irritated him enough to force him from his private chambers into public where he would be safer. The Hall gradually filled with people and it began to buzz as normal. Calina was on her third glass of wine before any food was set in front of her and she began to eat. The high table began to relax a bit more and Calina noticed that Landuil and his family were absent. She caught the king's eyes as she gazed towards that part of the table and the empty seats where that side of the family sat. Thranduil's eyes were grave, and Calina saw the pain that his position had caused. She realised how much he would be hurting during all of this, but Thranduil became aware of her gaze and nodded briefly at her. Calina broke the eye contact and forced her attention back to the plate in front of her and trying to force herself to eat what was on it.  
  
The servers in the Hall were midway through clearing away that course when several guards came rushing in and went directly to the King. Thranduil threw down his napkin and rose quickly. Legolas followed suit, but motioned for Calina to stay where she was with the others. He fell in step with his father as they swept out of the Hall. Luckily few people had seen that happen and the rest of the Hall continued on as usual. There were many glances exchanged across the table, but Calina could not take it anymore. She rose too and despite the calls from Lathrin to remain where she was, Calina demanded to be taken to where Legolas and Thranduil had been led. The guard was less than willing to disobey orders, but Calina was not having any of it and set off on her own. It was not far to rooms that Garin shared with the rest of his family and Calina walked quickly down the corridors.  
  
She did not have to go far. She edged along the wall of the corridor, not knowing if she wanted to see when was inside. As she got closer she could hear the voice of Thranduil who was ordering the guards. Calina reached the door and leant on the frame. Legolas felt her presence and tried to position himself in her line of sight so she would not see what the room held, but it was too late. She knew then that she already knew what had happened. The body of Garin lay on the floor, stabbed by his own blade. Calina put a hand up to her mouth to stifle the cry that was on the tip of her tongue. Her eyes darted around the room but always they were drawn back to the body on the floor. The trail of blood starting at his chest and flowing down one side of his body to a large pool on the floor. It was deep red, shining in the twilight that spilled through the large window. Garin's eyes were rolled back in his head and his mouth, twisted in agony, was slightly open. Legolas came to Calina's side and tried to pull her away,  
  
"I said stay in the Hall Calina," he said softly, trying to divert attention that was fixed on the floor in the middle of the room. She heard Thranduil issue his final orders and close the door in front of Calina and walking off in the direction of his brother's rooms. The body was out of sight, but Calina still saw it in her mind's eye. She finally met Legolas' gaze. She opened her mouth to speak to him, but the words did not come, tears did instead, though she did not know who she was crying for. Was it Thranduil, or his brother or had pity finally got the better of her and was she crying for the soul of Garin? Legolas brushed the initial tears from her cheeks and then led her away from the room and back to his own. He laid Calina down on the bed and let her cry it all out. This marked the end of all the deceit and lies that had begun seventeen years ago. From this point on it would just be Calina and Legolas and for that he was thankful and Calina was grateful that she knew all the lies and pretences were now gone.  
  
When she had stopped crying Calina turned over and saw Legolas had lain next to her in the bed and then she realised he had been calming stroking her back to guide her back to the light as she wept, "I think I will go home in the morning Legolas."  
  
"Why Calina? It is over now. You do not have to run anymore. Please do not go, I cannot lose you again." She smiled at the panic that spread across his face,  
  
"I love you Legolas, you are not going to get rid of me this easily." She smiled as stroked his nose, but then her face became serious again, "There will be a mourning period Legolas. I cannot be here for that. I just cannot. I am pleased he is dead and I am afraid of the elf that makes me."  
  
"It makes you Calina, my love. After what he has put you through I would have been surprised if you had reacted any other way."  
  
"But my tears were for him Legolas, for his soul."  
  
"Everyone finds peace in the end Calina." Legolas stroked the hair that fell about her face, "People will understand that you will want to leave. No one will hold it against you."  
  
"I will see your uncle though, and tell him that I am sorry for his loss."  
  
"Will you mean it?" Legolas quizzed her,  
  
"Yes I will. Families belong together Legolas. I know that more than most. Just because I did not like Garin, does not mean his family did not love him. You should remember that."  
  
"I will my love," Legolas kissed her forehead, "Will you rest here tonight? I think you need a rest." Calina nodded. They helped each other undress and then crawled beneath the sheets. Legolas held Calina close and she buried herself deep in his arms and they fell asleep together, aware how fragile life really was and how precious their tie together was. 


	11. Môr Godref

Môr Godref - A Night Together  
  
The next morning Calina dragged herself out of Legolas' arms and back to her room to pack up her things. She also dragged Lathrin out of another argument with Verlat without even bothering to ask what it was about that time. She settled herself on her horse to ride back home. She and Lathrin went ahead of their belongs which were again taken on a slow moving cart and as they went along they chatted vaguely about their surrounds, carefully avoiding any mention of the court. Calina was trying to forget her meeting with Landuil that morning. She had gone to offer her condolences and apologise for her entire part in the affair, even when she knew it was not her fault. Calina would never forget the haunted look on his face or the sound of the weeping of the rest of the family. He understood why she was leaving, but thanked her for her concern. Calina also saw Thranduil before she left. For the first time, the ages really showed on the King's face. She blocked these thoughts from her head and was thankful she would have plenty to keep her busy on her return home. The workshop would have to be cleared and as much salvaged as possible. She was miserable at the thought of years of hard work gone to ruin.  
  
They approached the village on the main path. Her fellow elves stared at her and began whispering. It seemed that gossip had reached there and yet again she was the centre of speculation. Calina urged her horse into a gallop as she saw the workshop in the distance. It was still standing which was good news and inside many of the tools remained undamaged, but the fire had been started where they kept the finished articles and also in the wood store. She still had a workshop, but nothing to show for it and nothing to start again with.  
  
Calina sat thoughtfully looking around her perched on a workbench. She had started from scratch once before and she could do it again, she knew that, but did she want to? She had a contract with Gimli to fulfil after all, she could not go back on her word. She was pleased the decision had been made for her, and she didn't have to choose herself. It was a matter of not giving the dwarves the chance to have further grievances with the elves. Lathrin placed a hand lightly on her shoulder and said,  
  
"Come on Calina. It will all still be here tomorrow. Why do you not go home and unpack? The wagon will be here soon." Calina turned her head to look at Lathrin, whose eyes were full of sadness seeing the workshop in such a bad state, and nodded,  
  
"You are right, Lathrin. It will be nice to be home again."  
  
"Would you like me to stop by later?"  
  
"No thank you, Lathrin. That is very kind of you, but I think I would like to be on my own for a little while. I need to do some thinking about all of this."  
  
"Very well, but you know where I am if you want to talk."  
  
"Thank you." And Calina embraced her friend as if she were her sister and left for her cosy flet. Calina cleared the fallen leaves from around the base of the tree and from the ledge around her flet before the wagon arrived. The guard helped haul her belongings up the rope ladder and deposited them on the floor of her main room. She thanked him and he bowed and left.  
  
Calina busied herself in tidying up. She dusted and swept before putting everything back in the exact some place it had been before she left. Autumn was coming on and the flet got dark early so she lit candles and sat down in one of her comfy chairs with a piece of paper and a pen, intending to do some thinking as to what to do in the morning. Instead of forming any conclusions she began to sketch. What formed was the most beautifully carved chair. This was to be for Gimli, he had wanted something to befit his position as Lord of the Glittering Caves and wanted something to remind him of his time in Lothlórien and the lady Galadriel. Though Calina had never seen either, she knew what he was after and finally the idea came to her. The carvings were of intricate leaves, of woodland creatures, and many other symbols which represented the woodland elves. She was putting the finishing touches to it when she heard a stone bang against the side of her flet, followed by another and another. Calina picked up a candle and went warily to the window. In the dim light she saw a horse tied to the tree and an elf looking for his way up her tree. Calina laughed and let down the rope ladder,  
  
"I think you will find this way much easier your highness," and quick as a flash Legolas was in her flet and wrapping her up in his arms,  
  
"I could not stay at the palace, knowing you were here all by yourself. I had to be with you. I missed the light that surrounds you and lightens my heart and your soft body and your warmth and the feel of your lips on mine," and he claimed her lips with his. Calina felt his desperation as he drank in her taste and stroked his fingers over her face to remind him of its features. Calina let herself get swept up in this sudden passion for a short while before recollecting herself and gently breaking the kiss,  
  
"Legolas what is it? What is wrong? You should not go riding in the dark like this, you could get hurt."  
  
"I wanted to see you," he said quietly and he appeared to Calina like a lost little boy,  
  
"How is your father?" She asked,  
  
"Sad. They are leaving for the West as soon as they can, but father is to remain behind. He bears it well, and to all but his family he appears the same, but I know, I can feel his pain." Legolas buried his face in Calina's neck, feeling her hair brush against his face and her sweet smell envelope him, "I do not know what to do. I do not know how to help him Calina. It scares me. He has always been so strong."  
  
"Hush my love. Let your heart guide you. You love your father very much and that love will help you find your way."  
  
"My heart led me here to be with you and not with my father," Legolas said regretfully,  
  
"And I am glad it did Legolas, for I need you too, but not in the same way. You must go back to the palace in the morning as soon as it is light, then perhaps he may not know that you had left," Calina decided.  
  
"I am afraid I disturbed you. Were you busy?"  
  
"No it was nothing that cannot wait. I had almost finished." Calina picked up a loose piece of paper from the table, "How do you think Gimli will like this, Legolas?" Legolas stepped out of Calina's arms and held the paper with both hands. He studied it intently for several minutes, examining every part of Calina's design,  
  
"You are asking me to say if Gimli will like this?" Calina nodded, "Well I do not think an elf has ever been asked to guess the opinion of a dwarf, but in this task I will say with certainty that Gimli will be only too pleased to receive such a marvellous piece. I can picture him now, sitting in it, smoking his disgusting pipe and ordering people about. Oh yes, this will suit him very well Calina." She sighed with relief. Legolas' approval was the next best thing in Gimli's absence. She would still have the design sent to Gimli in Erebor, along with a note explaining the delay, but now she was less anxious,  
  
"Legolas, will you write a note to Gimli at my dictation?"  
  
"Write it yourself, he knows Sindarin." Legolas said absentmindedly trailing his lips across her cheek and over her forehead. Calina took a step back away from his lips,  
  
"So the note he wrote in dwarfish?"  
  
"I think Gimli was trying to help things along."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Calina, intrigued by the smile that played on Legolas' lips.  
  
"Do you remember that drawing I did of you when we first met, and the frame you made for it?" Calina nodded, how could she forget? "I took it with me to Gondor and Rohan and everywhere else. Gimli could never quite place the face. He knew that it was familiar, but could not remember from where. He asked me on numerous occasions, but I would never tell him until one night when he let me drink too much wine and I let slip. He asked me why I kept it and I told him I did not know. I did not know until I saw you again and I realised that I had been in love you for all that time and not known it. I wanted to be able to see that beautiful elf every morning beside me in bed, not just in a drawing resting on the bedside cabinet. " Legolas stepped forward so he was close to Calina again. She felt her heart swell at his declaration. His voice lowered and softened as he put one hand through Calina's hair and cupped the back of her head gently, "And of course, there would not be any healers' gowns involved either." Calina smiled. The sad atmosphere had been lifted and she saw Legolas smiling back at her. The playfulness in her rose again and she took another step out of his reach,  
  
"Is that so Legolas? Tell me, why is it you are so sure that I should want to share your bed?" She raised an eyebrow and Legolas raised one to match,  
  
"I am a Prince of the realm. Every young lady wishes the love of a prince does she not?"  
  
"Aye my lord, all young she elves desire that, but it is only a story. We quickly grow up and realise that Princes are far too high above lowly country girls."  
  
"But Calina you are a young she elf compared to many. Age is only a relative term. Have you grown out of the story yet?" Calina could not contain herself anymore. She moved forward and pressed her body against Legolas'. It was warm and strong and she breathed in his scent, sending her almost giddy. Her arms slid around his waist and she leant up to kiss the corner of his mouth. She pulled back slightly and let the tip of her nose rub against his. Her eyes flickered up to find his, and she whispered, letting her breathe tickle his skin,  
  
"Ask me again in the morning."  
  
For Legolas that was all the encouragement he needed. He claimed her with a deep kiss feasting on the now familiar taste her mouth yielded. He smiled against her as Calina produced soft moans of pleasure and put her hands on his face, keeping his lips pressed against hers. Legolas pulled his lips away with a great effort and Calina let her hands slide through his hair, undoing the intricate braids and combing them through with her fingers. Legolas placed as trail of kisses down her neck and along her collarbone, occasionally taking little teasing nips as he went. Calina groaned audibly now, momentarily forgetting her task as Legolas' attentions switched to her ear. Legolas missed the touch of her fingers and stopped so she would finish undoing his hair. Legolas ran the very tip of his tongue from the soft skin behind her ear all the way down her jaw line till he found her mouth again. Once his hair was all undone and brushed out he moved back to her other ear and yet again Calina moaned at his touch. Her hands went to his chest and began to toy with the buttons on his tunic. Legolas felt this and pulled back, but placed his hand over hers. Calina looked up at him,  
  
"You have not seen my bedroom have you?" She asked him softly. Legolas shook his head. Calina turned her hand over under his and wound her fingers through his, "It is this way." Calina led him through another door and along a little corridor at the back of her flet. Legolas expected to see a room similar to the other, filled with wooden furniture, but he could not have been more wrong. As Calina pushed open the door, the difference in styles became truly apparent. There was almost no wood, except on the simple bed frame and one dresser. The room was filled with floating fabrics in soft draping arcs from point to point around the room. These were illuminated further as Calina lit a vast number of small candles around the room which cast dancing shadows on the walls as the flames flickered in the draught. Legolas tried to take it all in. The room described another side of Calina from the stark, work-orientated main room. This side was soft and gentle like the fabrics and as complicated as the glimmering light that danced about the room, but even if it took all eternity, Legolas would try to solve the mystery in Calina. She finished lighting the candles and beckoned him over to the window. She lifted the drapes to show him the view across the forest. The moonlight skimmed off treetops and the stars shone in a bright band across the sky. Legolas was standing slightly behind Calina and grew bored of watching the outside world. He cared more about what was in that room than everything else in the entire universe put together so he tried to bring Calina back to him and started to nibble at the side of her neck. Calina giggled to herself and let the drapes fall back into place. She turned around and let Legolas sweep her up and place her on the bed.  
  
Legolas sat down beside her and let one hand fall to her leg as the other tucked under her chin and guided her lips to his. Gradually Calina's skirt became more and more bunched up by her waist as Legolas' hand wandered further and further up her thigh whilst never breaking their kiss. Legolas felt the curve of her hip and finally his hand could go no further. Calina's hands had been playing with his clothes and his tunic was undone and pushed back over his shoulders and she had begun to start unbuttoning his breeches as well. Legolas felt the cold air of the room against his skin as the last button came undone. Neither of them wanted to waste anymore time and they stood up and shed their clothes. Both breathless from the passion of their kiss, they watched each other for a moment, a slight sweat on their brows, the rapid rise of their chests, that knowing glint in each other's eye. Calina reached out a tentative hand and ran her fingers down Legolas' chest. She felt him shudder at her touch, and she knew she was trembling too. Her hand moved to his arm and down to his hand. Calina took it and kissed the palm and let him caress her cheek gently. She pulled him back towards the bed and slowly pulled him down with her as she lay down pushing the covers back.  
  
Calina lay on her side propping herself up with one arm. She raised an eyebrow at Legolas, who was lying facing her, teasingly, and said, "Good night Legolas," and turned away from him. There was a splutter of disbelief from behind her and Calina rolled back over, giggling uncontrollably. Legolas pouted at her and Calina brought herself back under control, "I am sorry my love. I could not resist." Legolas lay on his back pretending to ignore her. Calina giggled once more and knelt astride Legolas. She knew he did not really mind at all and his current state was testament to that. She leant forward, hands either side his face with her hair falling down, enclosing her face and his and kissed him longingly. This lit a flame of passion inside Legolas and he roughly pushed Calina off of him and knelt astride her.  
  
"If you are tired Calina, I will go back to the palace and let you sleep. I will just get my clothes." Legolas shifted his weight so Calina would think he was going to move off the bed. Calina grabbed his arm so he would not move,  
  
"Wait Legolas. Please stay. I cannot have you riding in the dark, you might ride into something."  
  
"Is that the reason you want me to stay? I assure you Calina, I am perfectly capable of riding in the dark. You need not trouble your conscience." Legolas moved again and again Calina pulled him back,  
  
"Alright you win! Legolas do not go and leave me all alone," she looked at him from beneath her lashes, "please? I will be good."  
  
"Ah now you see there is the problem. I would much rather you were bad." His mouth crunched down on hers releasing all that he had managed to keep bottled up inside. Calina yielded beneath him at his slightest touch and she soon felt his fingers brush against her core. She pushed her body against his letting him know her need and Legolas quickly responded. Calina felt him guide himself inside her and let her body move against his. Calina's cry tickled Legolas ear and he let out a cry of pleasure as he began to thrust inside her gently as if she would break at first and then faster and harder as the passion and lust took over. Calina cries mingled with his and they became more frequent and louder. She looked into Legolas' eyes and drowned in the love that poured out from them. She kissed him, first on the lips and then all over his face, becoming more and more desperate, as if her life depended on his. Their cries broke the silence of the forest around them as the lovers, hands entwined, found their release and collapsed into each other's arms before sleep claimed them.  
  
The morning dawned cold and misty, but Calina remained true to her word and made Legolas breakfast as the Sun rose. She sang as she went to fetch water from a nearby stream and looked lovingly at the food as it cooked on the stove. Legolas emerged dressed from her bedroom as she set the food on the table,  
  
"You did not need to cook me anything Calina. I will be back at the palace for breakfast." She just shrugged and turned pick up an apple from the fruit bowl. Once she had eaten that Calina began to clean the kitchen while Legolas was still eating what she had cooked. She heard the cutlery crash down on the plate and his chair scrape back just before a pair of arms went around her waist and a chin rest on her head. Calina dropped the rag she was cleaning with and held the arms against her, "One more thing before you send me down that rope ladder of yours my lady Birch."  
  
"What is that my lord?"  
  
"The matter of princes falling in love with country girls."  
  
"Ah now you see I cannot answer that. How does a country girl know how to judge the heart of a prince? Hers is most certainly given to him, but she will never be able to tell the other way."  
  
"Well I have some experience in these matters. I would say it could be possible for him to care."  
  
"Only care? The poor country girl." Calina picked up her rag again and began to polish the wooden surface in front of her,  
  
"More than care. I would go so far as to say that she makes the prince feel like the only other person in a world specially crafted for them where the Sun comes out every time she smiles and her words are like music in his ears, the most beautiful song ever heard." Calina turned in his arms to look at him,  
  
"I love you Legolas."  
  
"I love you Calina." They shared a brief kiss before Calina shooed him from her kitchen,  
  
"Legolas your father needs you. As much as I want you to stay, it is far more important you are with him now. I will see you soon, I promise."  
  
"You are right. I just do not want to be parted from you. Come to the palace soon. I shall not be able to leave for a while I should think and I do not like sneaking about at night. It will only worry father if he does not know what I am doing."  
  
"Legolas I think your father is old enough to guess what you will be up to, but I truly believe that this is the time for you to act like the prince you are. Make sure he has time to spend with his brother before they leave."  
  
"I will, my love. I just wish you were coming back with me."  
  
"Absence makes the heart grow fonder Legolas, remember that. Ride safely." Calina kicked the rope ladder down and Legolas planted one last kiss on her forehead before climbing down and getting back on his horse and riding off.  
  
Calina sighed as she rolled the ladder back up. She went to wash and dress and prepare for the task of salvaging her workshop. It was not one she relished.  
  
Calina and Lathrin arrived at the workshop at midmorning and began to sort through what could be kept and what was beyond repair. They had many of the tools and some wood, enough to make a good start on remaking the furniture for Gimli that had burnt. That calmed Calina at least, she could get back to work soon and take her mind off how much she missed Legolas. That afternoon she and Lathrin went to round up all the workers from the village. Calina called them all together and explained that business would be resumed the next day. She would not be letting any of the staff go, which was a visible relief to them all, and she blamed none of them for any negligent behaviour as far as the fire was concerned. No one except Lathrin knew the truth. That afternoon, with the help of some of the workers, they managed to move the part of the roof that had caved in, blocking the entrance to Calina's office. She was dreading what she would find inside - seventeen years of designs, contacts and customers turned to ashes, but thankfully, the roof seemed to have protected the office, and apart from a great deal of dust, nothing was damaged. A covering was placed across the roof. The next day those who were not working on the furniture could fix it properly, but Calina was too tired to carry on that day and went home on her own. She was half-hoping Legolas would go against her wishes and return that night. She felt very lonely as the cold wind blew through the branches of the bare tree. Calina stoked the fire in her bedroom and pulled the covers over her head, trying to shut out the loneliness, but the bed was cold and empty without Legolas there curled up against her. She fell asleep wondering how only one night could change the way she felt about her home of so many years, and dreamt of the night before. 


	12. I Abaur

I Abaur - The Morning After  
  
During the week following Calina's return to her flet she was kept busy, not only by the workshop, but also by a constant stream of visitors coming to inquire about "her health", but Calina saw they just wanted all the gossip from the palace. Lathrin had obviously been keeping her mouth shut about the whole affair, a very unusual occurrence, which obviously sparked everyone's curiosity. All anyone managed to prise out of Calina was that during the presentation to Lord Aragorn she had bumped into some friends she had known before she arrived in the village and was spending some time with them as she had not seen them for some time. No one dared mention the visits from members of the royal family in front of her, but Calina knew that their private suspicions were very close to the truth. She threw herself into clearing the workshop and ordering new supplies so they could begin afresh. Legolas had not visited her since he had spent the night in her flet and she had not heard from him expect a short note telling her that his father was spending a lot of time with his brother and Legolas had taken charge of much of the day to day running of the palace and the forest in general. Calina sent a short reply asking to be remembered to his father and asking Legolas to forward on a letter to Gimli as she knew no messenger who would even dream of going to Erebor.  
  
About a fortnight after her return Calina re-opened the workshop and everyone began work on Gimli's order. She also had orders from every other part of the forest to complete and she was utterly snowed under because they had no stock in reserve. Calina worked on Gimli's chair quietly in the corner, ignoring the noise from the rest of the workshop thinking carefully before taking even the smallest chip out of the wood. Gradually, bit by bit, it was taking shape though and her design became more and more complicated as she went on. Calina was so absorbed one morning thinking about how to finish off one part that she didn't hear the clatter of hooves as they came to a halt outside the workshop. A silence fell over the workers as the visitors got off their horses and it was this silence that finally caught Calina's attention. She turned to see two elves silhouetted against the bright greens of the forest behind them. Calina could not see their faces but she knew who they belonged to. She dropped her tools and ran towards them, letting herself be swept up in a pair of arms belonging to one of them.  
  
Legolas felt Calina's small body pressed against his clinging to his neck and he closed his eyes and rested his head on hers. She smelt of wood and the earth, something he had not noticed before, and her hands were covered in little cuts. He took her hands from around his neck and held them in from of him for inspection,  
  
"What have you been doing to yourself? I take my eye of you for a little while and you always end up in trouble!"  
  
"Not all of us have the benefit of employment in a warm cosy palace Legolas, and we suffer the consequences." She broke into a smile and no longer cared what anyone thought. She lifted her lips to his for the first time in what seemed like an age. A calmness and serenity washed through both of them at that moment and a certainty that their love was the only thing that really matter to them both. There was a sharp cough behind them and they broke apart. Lathrin was standing next to Verlat, but an arm's length away, just in case they had another round of their seemingly endless disagreement. Calina straightened her hair and saw that everyone was staring at them. She felt the Sun beat down on the back of her neck and she realised it was noon, "Would you two care for some lunch?" Legolas nodded,  
  
"Yes please Calina."  
  
"Lathrin are you coming too?" Calina asked. Calina noticed Verlat looked as if he was silently pleading with Lathrin to join them and she smiled. Lathrin pulled her apron off and flung it at what she was working on,  
  
"Of course I am. You always have those nice cakes baked!"  
  
The rest of the workshop returned to work, but with a louder than usual buzz about it. Calina turned her back on it, putting that worry to the back of her mind. As she did so, another one popped up,  
  
"Legolas, what about your father?" She heard Verlat laugh behind her and there was a smile on Legolas' face,  
  
"I starting working at dawn this morning and about breakfast time father came to see me. He said he appreciated what I was trying to do for him but my efficiency was disturbing the staff and he felt it best I leave the palace for the day so some work would pile up and I would get behind and not plague all his advisors with incessant questioning. I think they were his exact words." Calina laughed,  
  
"I cannot imagine your father letting any work pile up."  
  
"Oh you would be surprised. Father has a wonderful talent for finding something more important than the paper work in his study."  
  
Calina showed them into her flet and made them sit down while she made some sandwiches for them all. She was joined by Lathrin, who began arranging them on a plate and whispered to Calina,  
  
"I do not know why Verlat has come. I am sure Legolas had something else on his mind other than lunch." Calina gave Lathrin a look telling her to be quiet and handed her a tray with plates and a cake on and Calina followed her with some glasses, drinks and the sandwiches. They had a pleasurable time by all accounts although Calina noticed several times that Lathrin's hands were clenched tight, her knuckles white, restraining herself from making some comment or other. Once it had all been cleared away Calina suggested that perhaps they should take a walk. Legolas agreed, but Verlat and Lathrin quickly declared that they would rather stay inside much to Calina's relief. She wanted to spend some time with Legolas. Calina warned them not to destroy her flet in her absence and disappeared down the ladder with Legolas and off into the trees.  
  
Calina held tight onto Legolas' hand and as soon as they were out of sight of the village she pushed him against a tree and kissed him passionately. She felt the warmth spread through her body, starting from her lips and her waist where his hands rested and moving quickly through her body. When it finally reached her toes she pulled away. Legolas was left breathless and Calina smiled, "I have been wanting to do that for weeks now." Her smile faded. Legolas pulled her back close to him and they stood like that for quite some while, just taking comfort from each other. Calina shifted in Legolas' arms and he looked down at her face. Tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks. Legolas sat down on a tree trunk and sat Calina on his lap,  
  
"Shhh, do not cry Calina." He kissed her forehead, "It will be over soon. They are leaving in a few days and then we can be together till we are sick of each other and you send me back to the palace." She pressed her hot cheek against his cool one and Legolas stroked her hair until she had calmed down,  
  
"It is so lonely in my flet without you there. I had not noticed it before, but when the wind howls and the tree rocks I wish you were there with me. It is not the same anymore, everything is different now and I do not know what it all means." Legolas kissed away all the remaining tears on her face and said,  
  
"We will work it out together soon, I promise." Calina nodded a little, "Why not show me how Gimli's chair is going?" Calina slid off his lap and took his hand to lead him in the direction of the workshop. They slipped in unnoticed as the excitement of Legolas' arrival had died down. Someone had thrown a sheet over the chair to keep it clean and Calina pulled it down.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"You did all this?" asked Legolas, trying to take it in - the gentle curves, the intricately carved figures - it seemed effortless, but hours of work must have gone into it,  
  
"Well most of it. I had a bit of help at the beginning."  
  
"You are far too modest Calina. All we did was help you cut large chunks off the block of wood when it arrived," said a voice behind them. Everyone was now aware of her presence. Calina blushed and absentmindedly brushed some sawdust from the arm of the chair closest to her. Legolas put his arm round her waist and kissed her head,  
  
"You are blushing my lady," he pointed out. Calina raised her hands to her flushed face to try and cool it. She put the sheet back over the chair and Legolas laughed, "You are far too modest Calina. Come on, let us go and see if Lathrin and Verlat have thrown your furniture at each other yet." Calina smiled and allowed herself to be led from her workshop and back through the trees to her flet.  
  
There was a curious silence at the base of the tree, they could here nothing from inside. They had left the rope ladder dangling down so Calina and Legolas climbed up to take a peep at what was going on. Silently Calina lifted the trap door to her living room just enough so they could look through. The movement of the floor did not disturb the room's occupants however. Lathrin and Verlat were sitting very close together on one of Calina's sofas pouring over an old book. They were pointing out things on the pages for each other. Calina watched as Lathrin's hand brushed against Verlat's as they both went to point at the same thing. She pulled it away and looked at him to apologise, but he did not say anything. Verlat took Lathrin's other hand which was resting between them and brought it to his lips slowly and gently. Calina looked at Legolas dangling next to her on the ladder who was having trouble controlling his laughter. She shook her head at him to make him be quiet so they could see what would happen next and turned back to her spying. Verlat was still holding onto Lathrin's hand and her gaze as well. He was starting to lean towards her and Calina was silently willing him on, but Legolas chose that moment to let his feet slip off the rope so he was dangling by his arms and his laughter finally burst through. Calina pushed the trapdoor open and Lathrin and Verlat sprang apart. She climbed into the living room and left Legolas to sort himself out once he had stopped his hysterics.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence in the room and Legolas finally managed to haul himself through the trapdoor. Calina rolled up the ladder and banged the door closed, "You needn't have worried about your flet Calina," he said grinning at Verlat, "it seems they had better things to do than throw your furniture at each other. Much better things." Calina gave Legolas a slight slap to make him be quiet. Lathrin and Verlat sat very uncomfortably in the sofa as Calina went to make a drink. Lathrin stood up and announced,  
  
"I think I will be going home Calina. I shall see you tomorrow." Verlat surprised even himself when he stood up and offered to walk her home. Calina and Legolas watched them out of the window as Verlat took Lathrin's hand as they went through the trees.  
  
"Well I never saw that one coming," said Legolas sitting down on the sofa. Calina curled up beside him,  
  
"I did. You just need that spark. We had it years ago, and they certainly do. It is so exciting. I might match Lathrin at her own gossiping game!"  
  
"I cannot wait to tell Mineta and Nithin."  
  
"I do not think Mineta will be too surprised. She knows Verlat even better than I know Lathrin and I am sure Nithin will know if Mineta knows."  
  
"Why am I the last to realise these things?" Legolas said.  
  
"You are not always the last. When I realised I loved you it was almost too late. You knew by then."  
  
"That is true. But I am glad you finally realised," he said before kissing her softly. They sat together for a while, sometimes talking, sometime not, and Legolas absentmindedly played with Calina's hair while her head laid on his shoulder. She sighed contentedly many times as she snuggled further into Legolas or shifted her position slightly. Eventually she ended up sitting in Legolas lap, her legs curled up against one side of his body and her head resting against his chest. She was listening to his heartbeat and feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he took in slow deep breaths. She left his smell envelope her, it made her feel so safe and calm. She took his hand from her leg and started to examine it. Its long slender fingers with a hidden strength, the strength that ran through all of Legolas, his cool palms and the small calluses on his fingers from stringing countless arrows. She began to stroke down the length of the underside of each finger in turn and she felt Legolas turn his head so he could watch her fascination. Calina felt his gaze and turned her head to look at him, blushing as she had been caught in the act.  
  
"Calina, why do you examine me so?" Her blush deepened and she looked away from him, "Tell me Calina," Legolas voice was teasing now, but she was too embarrassed to admit to the real reason, which was simply that she wanted to be able to recall every minute detail of him at the drop of a hat. The way his hand felt in hers was unique, no one else could say it would feel the same. Calina began to suspect that she was starting to get a bit soppy over Legolas. He simply laughed at her silence, "I do not mind, it is quite flattering really that something as simple as my hand can keep you occupied for quite a while. I dread to think what you will be like with other parts of my body!" Calina could not take his teasing anymore and hid her face in his chest, but Legolas just laughed harder, "Since when did you get so coy Calina?"  
  
"Stop teasing me Legolas!" she said into his collar,  
  
"Sorry what was that?" he asked. Calina let out a noise of infuriation and got off his lap and sort solace in an armchair across the room. She crossed her arms and looked out of the window at the leaves getting blown from the trees that were becoming barer and barer with every passing day leaving a golden carpet on the forest floor. She could still hear Legolas laughing on the other side of the room so she got up and went to her room, letting the door close in Legolas' face, "Oh come on Calina I was only teasing." He tried the door handle and the door swung open. Calina was sitting on the bed opposite the door with a questioning look on her face. Legolas sat down next to her and pulled her close to him,  
  
"I only want to be able to remember you when you are not here. I am worried I will forget," she said quietly and then turned to meet his eyes. His face softened and he smiled,  
  
"You will not forget Calina, do not trouble yourself. Close your eyes and I will always be there. Every time I shut my eyes you are there. Your beautiful blue eyes," and he kissed her eyelids shut, "the soft skin of your cheeks leading to your little ears," Calina's breath came more and more quickly as she felt his words and then the gentle friction of his tongue on her ear. "Then down to the soft line of your jaw and your neck," Legolas traced a line of gentle kisses and little nips of his teeth down her neck and across her collar bone and up the other side, his mouth hovering just over her slightly parted lips, "leading finally to your beautiful, red, warm, full," Legolas words came out as a husky whisper onto her lips. Calina closed her eyes waiting for him to bridge that last gap between them, "sweet, loving, caring lips." Legolas touched her lips gently with his own, and then again and again until she let him capture her mouth and claim her in a kiss full of passion and desire. Calina allowed herself to fall back down onto the bed all the while concentrating on the feel of Legolas' lips on hers. She sank down into the soft mattress and placed her arms around Legolas waist and in his hair. They stayed like that for a long time, and once their kiss was over Legolas pushed Calina's hair behind her ears and they lay together watching each other breath into the quiet of the evening.  
  
Verlat had not returned for his horse by the time darkness fell and so Calina stabled Legolas' and Verlat's horses along with her own and then returned to the flet to prepare something for dinner. She was surprised to see Legolas throwing ingredients into a pan on her stove. Calina was worried by the numbers of spices and other flavouring being tossed in,  
  
"Legolas, sometimes it is nice to taste the meat as well," but the only reply she got was a curious smile and a gesture to go and sit down. Legolas had laid the table as well placing a large candle in the centre, which lit the room enough for them to eat by, but nothing else. She returned to the kitchen and the smell of the cooking hit her. It was not unpleasant by any means, just curious, she had never smelt anything like this before. "Legolas what are you cooking?"  
  
"You will see. It is a recipe I picked up in Gondor. You should see the dining halls in Minas Tirith Calina. And the food, oh the food. I have never eaten so well in all my time in Eryn Lasgalen. There can be no comparison. You must come one day. If you climb into the hills you can see the sea stretching out before you. The sea! How I long to see that again!" Calina watched Legolas as he stopped stirring the pan and gazed into the middle distance locked in some memory Calina could only imagine. Legolas shook himself back to the present and back to the task in hand, "Calina do you have a nice bottle of wine we can drink with this?" She smiled and said,  
  
"I have just the thing Legolas," and opened a door that led to her larder. She selected a bottle and showed Legolas the label,  
  
"Excellent choice, my lady. Would you like to pour? This is ready now. Where have you put your plates?" He said opening door after door, "Ah here they are! Mmm this does smell good even if I do say so myself. Time to eat!" He followed Calina to the table with two steaming plates in his hands while Calina had two glasses and a bottle of wine. They sat down and Calina poured the wine into the glasses before taking a tentative bite at the food Legolas had made. She was so shocked by its taste that her fork clattered down onto the plate,  
  
"Legolas this is delicious!"  
  
"Do not sound so surprised Calina. You know I can cook."  
  
"Yes but nothing like this. What is your secret?"  
  
"Now that would be telling," The playfulness in each of them was aroused once more,  
  
"Please Legolas. Then I can cook it for Lathrin and anything that may render her speechless or at least keep her quiet for a while is welcome."  
  
"Oh is that the reason? You will have to do better than that Calina." She narrowed her eyes at him and went back to eating. Legolas poured more wine into her glass, "Drink up Calina."  
  
"Anyone would think you were trying to get me drunk Legolas Greenleaf. How shameful for a prince."  
  
"In case you had not noticed Calina, there is no one here but us, so it does not really matter what other people think does it?" He raised his glass to her, drunk from it and then raised an eyebrow at Calina who was watching him closely. Calina made a noise of disapproval and Legolas laughed aloud. Calina could not help but smile at the sound that never failed to warm her heart. She looked up and her eyes met with his. Tentatively she reached a hand across the table and caressed Legolas' hand that lay opposite her. He captured her hand in his, his turn to stroke her knuckles and small fingers. Calina laid down her fork, her food forgotten and reached to take Legolas' other hand. She brought it to her cheek, kissing its palm and then closing her eyes as Legolas stroked her face gently. She kissed it one last time and as she went to put it back down on the table Calina knocked her candle. Legolas let go of her for a fleeting second to catch it before it fell and then took hold of her hand once more. With her fingers entwined with his, Calina stood up and bent over slowly. She took a deep breath and blew the candle out. Legolas scraped his chair back too and allowed Calina to pull him through the darkness of her flet, leaving the remains of their meal behind. Legolas felt the brush of gentle fabrics as they entered her bedroom. Calina struck a match to light a candle, but Legolas blew it out and took her in his arms and to bed.  
  
Calina woke as the dawn light streamed through her window. She felt a pair of eyes on her and she lifted her head to see Legolas watching her,  
  
"How long have you been awake?" She asked,  
  
"Not long," he replied. Calina shifted in his arms as she rolled over onto her front, kicking her legs in the air and supporting her head on her arms. She smiled at him and Legolas stroked down her nose with his index finger. Calina's hair fell about her shoulders and tumbled down her back. She reached over to her bedside table for a strip of material and pulled her hair back away from her face then she curled up against Legolas, skin against skin. Calina kissed his shoulder and then slowly moved along it to his neck to the soft skin under his ear. She let the fingers of one of her hands wander up Legolas' chest and behind his neck to massage the skin there. She whispered into his ear, her hot breath tickling his skin,  
  
"If I could have one wish right now, it would be to wake up beside you every day, for nothing else matters to me more than you." Legolas rolled onto his side to face her,  
  
"Then come and live in the palace, come and live with me, and it can be like this forever,"  
  
"Legolas, I cannot leave the workshop. It is everything I have. Do not be silly," Calina rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling. She felt Legolas do the same. They were no longer skin to skin,  
  
"So you did not mean what you said. There is something that matters to you more than me. Your precious workshop."  
  
"Would you give up your archery for me Legolas?" Calina was met by silence, "No I did not think so. Do not ask this of me." Calina stood up to go and wash and get dressed for the day. She heard Legolas sink back into the bed.  
  
The birds were singing outside welcoming the new day, but there was nothing to celebrate inside Calina's flet. She washed and dressed in silence and left Legolas to get his own breakfast. She tidied papers and collected everything necessary for her day's work from around the room. She was getting ready to leave when Legolas finally appeared, dressed,  
  
"I am going to the workshop now. There is lots to do," she said, not looking at him, while braiding her hair to keep it off her face while she worked. Legolas nodded his head, but Calina did not look to see his response. She lifted up the trapdoor and kicked down the rope ladder. Clutching the papers to her she started down. Legolas watched her go and just as her head was about to disappear from view he found his courage,  
  
"Calina, wait!" He lay down on the floor so their eyes were level, "I will not take back the invitation to live with me, because I mean it with all my heart, but I want to tell you this. Do not stay here because you feel obligated to hold up your family name. Do not spend your time playing with dead trees out of loyalty to a dead family and miss out on something very much alive." Calina's eyes narrowed,  
  
"I do not play with dead trees Legolas. Wood is in my blood, heart and soul, the very essence of my life. You cannot be more alive that that. Be sure to close the stable door when you leave." She descended down the ladder and heard Legolas sigh and close the trapdoor. She met Verlat coming through the trees as she went towards the workshop. He smiled brightly at her and wished her good day, but Calina either did not see him or did not want to. Verlat stopped and watched the slow walk of Calina towards the workshop where he had left Lathrin. It appeared to him that there were too many cares placed on the shoulders of such a lively and young elf and her body was bent by all that weight. He wondered where Legolas was and if he was the cause of her sorrow. Calina was drifting out of sight through the trees and Verlat turned towards her flet to find his horse and friend and head back to the palace.  
  
Calina found Lathrin singing to herself and she polished some finished pieces. She smiled contentedly at Calina,  
  
"Good morning Calina. I trust you had a good night." Calina stopped and looked at her,  
  
"The night was lovely, it was the morning that was a problem." Lathrin stopped her work and followed Calina to her corner of the workshop, where she was pulling the sheet of Gimli's chair. She began to chip away less than carefully at the carvings and Lathrin decided to step in. She took the chisel out of Calina's hand and sat on the bench facing her,  
  
"If you want to work out your anger then I suggest you do it on a piece of less importance where one misplaced stoke will not ruin hours of careful work."  
  
"Thank you for your advice Lathrin, now if you do not mind I would quite like to get on with my work," but Lathrin would not hand over the chisel. Calina flung her hammer down in frustration and stood up to face her friend. She held out her hand, but still Lathrin would not relinquish the tool,  
  
"I do not know why you are in such a foul mood Calina, but do you think it is a good idea to hack away at such a beautiful piece as this? It is your best work that I have seen, do not let one morning of anger ruin it." Calina sighed and sat on the floor. Lathrin came and sat down next to her, leaning on the wall of the workshop, "What happened?"  
  
"He wants me to give up all of this and move to the palace to be with him and I cannot, I just cannot. It would be like cutting out my heart and soul and becoming an empty shell. I just cannot do that." Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, and Lathrin took her in her arms,  
  
"Do not cry Calina. This was bound to happen. You are only a couple of hours from the palace. If you cannot leave here then I am sure Legolas will come to you. He loves you very much." Calina sat up and looked at her friend,  
  
"Are you sure?" Lathrin nodded, but underneath she was not all that sure at all. 


	13. Ristad In Gwind

Ristad In Gwind - Cutting The Bonds  
  
At the palace, Legolas was at the archery ranges firing arrow after arrow at one, very distant, target. He was muttering to himself angrily,  
  
"I only asked her to move a short ride away but she flew off the handle at me," an arrow flew, "I thought if she agreed to move here then she would agree to everything else too, but no!" Another arrow, "I am not good enough for her," another arrow, which this time flew wide and Legolas growled with frustration, "Because I am not made of wood she had no time for me. Her precious workshop has to come first." An arrow went into the trees and there was a flutter of birds' wings. "It does not matter than in a short time there will be no elves left to sell anything to and that what we had could have lasted longer than that, forever." The arrow hit dead centre of the target, "Her family would be proud of her no matter what she did. They would not want to see the Birch name dragged down as our kin depart." This arrow split the last and buried its head in the target, "Well she can stay here and watch this forest slowly swallow up all that remains of ages of elves," another arrow, "I cannot let that happen." An arrow hit the edge of the target, "I will not give up on Middle Earth until I know I can do no more here." Another arrow flew wide and Legolas yelled with frustration. He readjusted his stance and then narrowed his eyes. He drew his arm back as far as he could and then let the arrow fly.  
  
Legolas was unaware of the three elves behind him holding a whispered conference about him. They had been unable to hear what he was saying to himself, but even if they had it would have confused them further. Verlat was speaking,  
  
"He is holding something back, I cannot say what, but we know Legolas. He is keeping something from us and it is eating away at him, just look! I sensed it as soon as I saw him this morning. Even I sensed it, and he has not shot that badly since I do not know when." Mineta allowed herself a small smile at this, and then gave her thoughts,  
  
"We cannot force him, Verlat, that will only make him withdraw further inside himself. Was it Calina? Did you see her this morning?"  
  
"Yes but only briefly. She seemed troubled, but she has a lot on her mind. Lathrin was saying how busy the workshop is with the dwarf coming to collect things soon." Nithin grinned at his friend at the mention of Lathrin's name and no insult following it,  
  
"It seems you also have news about yourself Verlat."  
  
"Never mind, Nithin." Mineta interrupted her husband sharply, "Legolas is almost out of arrows, we had best leave before he sees us. Let him come to us and speak his mind."  
  
"That sounds like the best thing to do," Nithin said and then turned to face his friend, "Now Verlat, tell us the rest of the news." Verlat smiled and lights twinkled in his eyes as he spoke of the complete change in his emotions. Mineta would have been overjoyed at this, but her eyes lingered on the figure of Legolas striding to the target to retrieve his arrows, until she had to turn and enter the palace.  
  
Nithin took his watch later that day over Thranduil's treasury in the bowels of the Halls and Mineta sat in their apartment alone picking up a tapestry she had been working on. There was a soft knock on the door and Legolas put his head around,  
  
"Nithin is on duty," it was a statement, not a question, but Mineta nodded all the same and motioned for Legolas to sit down beside her. He chose a chair opposite her, instead. Mineta sat patiently, waiting for Legolas to speak, "There is something I must tell you Mineta." He took a deep breath and Mineta prepared herself, "During the last few years I spent in Gondor I spend most of my time exploring Ithilien. It is wondrous land Mineta, I could be truly happy there. Close to the members of the Fellowship dearest to me, and closer to the sea.  
  
"Silver flow the streams from Celos to Erui In the green fields of Lebennin! Tall grows the grass there. In the wind from the Sea The white lilies sway, And the golden bells are shaken of mallos and alfirin In the green fields of Lebennin, In the wind from the Sea!  
  
"I have spoken to Aragorn and to my father, and they to each other and if I can find those willing we may go and settle there until such time as we care to leave the plains and forests for the men, women and children of Gondor. Their numbers increase daily as our dwindle, but there is no reason not to make the most of the time we have left, until the calling to go to the Hidden Lands becomes too much to bear and.."  
  
"Legolas! Slow down!" Mineta exclaimed, half in shock at the revelation and half in fear for Legolas who had risen during his speech and was dangerously close to a window, "You are leaving Eryn Lasgalen forever?"  
  
"Yes, and I wish you all to come with me. I could not leave you here. Mineta, you have never been further than Dale, there is more out there for us to see that just these Woods." Mineta frowned and shook her head,  
  
"Legolas, I do not know. It is not a decision I alone can make. I must speak to Nithin, and he to your father. It is not only you that has responsibilities in this wood."  
  
"Father has promised to release any of those in his service. Everyday people are leaving here. There are far too many soldiers and servants in the Halls now. There would be less, but Father will not send anyone away who has been in his service. He feels obligated to them."  
  
Mineta sat back into the soft couch she was sitting on. The golden Sun of the mid-afternoon was streaming through all the windows and Legolas sat before her like an excited young elf of maybe only a few years willing for the one answer he wanted. She thought of the number of years that they had been friends. The decades had turned into centuries and those into millennia. Life without him had been strange for all of them during his last time in Gondor. What was keeping her in Eryn Lasgalen except her husband? If Nithin and Verlat agreed to go too then perhaps it would be their one last adventure together. She let her eyes meet Legolas',  
  
"If Nithin and Verlat agree, then we shall come with you." Legolas beamed as he heard this. He strode across the room and threw his arms around Mineta,  
  
"I would have begged you all to come. Mineta, thank you. It means so much to me that you would give up your life here to follow me."  
  
"Legolas, we have known each other for so long, we would never let you go without us."  
  
That evening after dinner the four friends sat down together and discussed things. Nithin and Mineta agreed immediately to go with Legolas. Verlat was a little more reserved, but in the end he could not conceive being left behind and became wrapped up in the plans. There would have to be announcements throughout the Wood and then the migration could begin. Aragorn and Legolas had agreed to live near the settlements already set up so that when the elves left, their homes could be used for the families living there. They spoke late into the night about the plans they had. Legolas revealed that once the rest of the Fellowship had departed Middle Earth, so would he. This would be their last great adventure together.  
  
The next morning Verlat rose at sunrise and went to Lathrin. He arrived just as she was waking, and she smiled sleepily as he came into her small flet. She wrapped her arms around him and said,  
  
"What brings you here so early Verlat?"  
  
"I have news. I thought I should tell you as soon as I could in light of what happened between us." Lathrin tried to meet his eyes, but he kept avoiding them,  
  
"What? What is Verlat?"  
  
"We, Legolas, Calina, Mineta, Nithin and I, we are leaving. We are going to Ithilien." Lathrin laughed,  
  
"What? Where is Ithilien? You cannot just up and leave. Where will you live? Be sensible Verlat!"  
  
"I am. It is all arranged with Thranduil and Lord Aragorn. I, I wanted to know if you would come too. If not for me, for Calina." Lathrin's whole face changed and anger flashed across it,  
  
"For Calina? That deceptive witch! She never said a word to me. We will see about this." Lathrin, still in the clothes she had rested in, pushed her feet into a pair of boots and then down onto the ground. She stormed up the path in the direction of Calina's flet. Verlat hurried after her calling in loud whispers in case he woke up Lathrin's sleeping neighbours,  
  
"Lathrin! Lathrin! Calm down! Please?" But she either did not or would not hear.  
  
Calina was just getting herself some breakfast as she heard a very irate elf under her flet calling her name. She poked her head out of the window, which Lathrin saw,  
  
"Let me in right this second Calina Birch!" Calina saw Verlat trying to shrink into the nearest tree. She flashed him a quizzical frown, but he gave her nothing in return. Calina opened the trapdoor and kicked the ladder down. Lathrin was up in her front room in a second and Verlat was behind her, trying to keep control on the situation. Lathrin seized Calina by the collar of her work robe and shook it, "Calina Birch, what in the name of Elbereth do you think you are doing moving to Ithilien, wherever that is? You never said a word. How could you use me like this? I have only ever tried to be good to you. After you arrived here from nowhere and set up the workshop and then finally people worked out who you were. They said it would never work, that you could never be as good as your father, but I stood by you. I had faith in you when no one else would. And what thanks do I get? You could not even tell me you were going to goodness knows where. And after yesterday's tears, I ask you?" Lathrin paused for breath and Verlat jumped in,  
  
"Gondor. Ithilien is in Gondor. The Anduin flows through it before it gets to the sea."  
  
"Gondor?" screeched Lathrin, "Gondor? It is further south than Minas Tirith?" Her anger overcame her shock and she turned on Calina again, "You did not tell me, you did not tell me!" Tears welled up in her eyes, "I thought we were friends Calina, and now you are going away." Lathrin curled up in the corner of Calina's couch and hugged her knees to her chin. Calina sat down next to her and took Lathrin in her arms to calm her. Calina looked at Lathrin curled up on her lap. Her eyes were already red from the tears she had shed and her tears splattered her night gown. Calina pushed back the thin blond hair behind Lathrin's ear and bent down to level their eyes,  
  
"Lathrin, I swear to you, I am not going anywhere. I shall be here in the workshop for a long time to go yet. Hush now, do not cry." Calina wiped Lathrin's eyes with the sleeve of her robe as if she were an elf child, "There, all better," and Lathrin allowed herself a small smile,  
  
"But you say you are not going and yet Verlat says they are all moving to Ithilien?"  
  
"Well I shall say that is news to me, but I do not doubt that the Prince is at the centre of this. Is that so Verlat?"  
  
The story came out then and there - the discussions between Legolas, Aragorn and Thranduil that had been kept secret for so long had now been made known to those around them. They had agreed to travel with Legolas to Gondor and had all naturally assumed that in light of recent events Calina would be going too. At this point Calina shook her head and said,  
  
"Legolas knows I would never leave here. He has never spoken of such an idea, moving to Ithilien of all places." She stood and moved to the window and watched the Sun rising over the trees of Eryn Lasgalen and spoke softly to herself, "I could not leave with so much to do," and then turning to Verlat she said, "Verlat, I truly wish you well and I am sorry to see you go." Worse things have happened, she thought to herself.  
  
"Is that it?" said Lathrin, "You are not going to get on your horse and ride to the Palace and tell Legolas exactly what you think of him for moving hundreds of miles?" Calina smiled and shrugged her shoulders,  
  
"No, why should I? The prince is perfectly entitled to do whatever he wishes. Lathrin, it is not like I am bound to him and that being without him will cause me to join my family. We have different lives and they could never run together without one of us having to give something up. That would breed resentment which would then turn to anger and then what is the point of being together if in the end you cannot stand the sight of each other? I think the distance will suit us both."  
  
"You cannot mean that Calina," said Verlat incredulously, "You and Legolas love each other so much. It is in your eyes and the light that surrounds you both when you are together. If there is no hope for you, then there is no hope for any of us." His eyes darted unseen to Lathrin.  
  
"No Verlat," said Calina firmly, her eyes cold and steely fixed on his, "we cannot be in love." There was a pause and her eyes softened and she smiled, "Now why do you not take Lathrin home and get her to put some proper clothes on? She cannot go about exposing herself all day now can she?" Lathrin gasped and pulled her clothes closer around her and scuttled down the ladder. Verlat had one last sad, almost pitying, look for Calina before he followed Lathrin down.  
  
Calina sighed. She was not angry, she was not even sad. She was just numb. And after all, what was the difference between Legolas living out his life in Halls or in Ithilien? Neither of them wanted to quit the lives they had been living in so the hundreds of miles were inconsequential. A prince was still a prince no matter where his realm and no matter what part of Middle Earth, princes cannot fall in love with carpenters' daughters. She collected a few things and went to the workshop.  
  
A sense of achievement filled Calina as she opened up the workshop. Despite its recent damage the place was still standing and in every corner were boxes packed with furniture to be taken to various parts of the Wood, Dale, and finally, in its own room, was the order ready to be collected and taken all the way to Rohan. She looked at the almost-finished piece in the corner. The most important item still sat in a pile of sawdust. Gimli's chair. The carving was not happening as fast as Calina would have like it and she was not going to let anyone else touch it. Sighing she sat on a small stool and picked up a chisel and a little hammer and set to work. Her hands moved quickly as leaf after leaf and figure after figure emerged from the wood. Gradually behind her, elves came in and out about their business and the noise level rose, but Calina was locked in her memories of her childhood smiling to herself. And then all of a sudden it was finished. Calina sat back in amazement, she had not thought it would happen so quickly, but she knew that if she lifted that chisel one more time it would not make an improvement to what was in front of her. She was on her knees on the floor and she sat back on her ankles to admire what was before her. Someone placed a hand on her shoulder,  
  
"It is the best piece of work I have ever seen you make Calina," and she smiled as they went back to their work. It is not a patch on the King's bed, she thought, but it would definitely do. Her face beamed and she stood up to brush some last dust off it and then she had to stand back and look at it from another angle. The combination of curves and straight lines gave the piece an edge that made it unique her. Anyone looking at it could say - that is a Birch piece, indubitably the daughter's, Calina Birch. Another voice said in her ear,  
  
"Seems a shame to pack it up and send it all the way to Rohan. It is rare anyone makes a piece like that Calina, do you not even have any drawings?" She shook her head,  
  
"I have my initial ideas, but nothing that looks like this, not really. If only we had the time to get an artist in here. I do not suppose I will ever get to see it again after another few days, except in my dreams." She was looking at it wistfully and stroked it in a maternal way, like all artists regard their "babies". A familiar elbow rested itself on her shoulder and its owner took in a loud, critical breath,  
  
"I do not know Calina. If you just took this big sledge hammer here and knocked this bit a little," but Lathrin's arm did not get very high as the rest of the workshop piled onto her to stop her touching Calina's work. Lathrin emerged laughing from a heap of elves and looked at Calina seriously now, "Calina this is fantastic. True genius. I am so proud of you!" Lathrin put her arm round her friend's waist and rested their heads together and they both smiled and then danced around the workshop together. Calina did not pack it up immediately, but put it safe out of harm's way so she could look at it until Gimli came to collect it.  
  
That afternoon Calina set back into the task of making wardrobes, tables and the ordinary everyday furniture that sold well. Every so often she would have to go and take a peek at the Chair and fifteen, twenty minutes later someone would come and gently bring her back to her work whilst wearing a knowing smile. She also wrote a message to be sent to Erebor and gave it Lathrin to pass onto Verlat. Somehow she knew that he would be visiting her friend some time in the near future.  
  
Over the next few days the level of activity in the workshop went back to its normal casual state full of songs, jokes and laughter and Calina also began to work on new sets of designs in a radically different style that seemed to have grown in her head as an extension of Gimli's chair. They had had news that Lord Aragorn and the lady Arwen were to return in three months and so Gimli would not be going to Rohan till then. However, he would take the furniture as far as the Lonely Mountain to get it out of Calina's way, and of course, he would complete the rich payment he had offered.  
  
About a fortnight later a caravan of wagons arrived in the little village and more dwarves than Calina could possibly imagine appeared and picked up the boxes of furniture and whilst singing, loaded the furniture less carefully than Calina would have wanted onto the carts. Most of the elves sat back and watched what was going on in shocked silence, but the more curious crept a little closer and maybe exchanged a word or two in the Common Tongue with a dwarf. Calina on the other hand was bustling around trying to get the dwarves to be a bit more gentle with what they were carrying. The dwarves just ignored this she-elf who seemed on the verge of hysterics and carried on oblivious to Calina's more and more worried countenance. Their respite came when a noble and long-bearded dwarf strode up to Calina and bowed low saying,  
  
"My lady Calina Birch, Gimli son of Gloín at your service." Calina stopped and bowed in reply saying,  
  
"Calina Birch, at yours Master Gimli."  
  
"I am very glad to see you in such good health my lady, my better than the last time our paths crossed."  
  
"Yes, my good dwarf, and glad I am that our paths did. Come there is one last item left to be packed before you are on your way. It waits your approval." She led him into a little side room where the Chair was waiting. A shocked noise came out of his mouth and then he ran the short distance to the chair. His fingers ran over the carvings and then he sat in the seat wriggling to test how comfortable the it was. There was a broad smile on his face, and Calina found it oddly beautiful, for a dwarf of course. He said,  
  
"My lady, this, this is more than I could possibly have imagined. When I heard of your talents I did not dream that they were so powerful as to create a masterpiece such as this."  
  
"That is high praise Master Gimli, but this was only made to fit your position as Lord of the Glittering Caves, and no lord should be without his throne." Calina smiled and then motioned for it to be packed away. She took one last look and the left. Gimli called to two young dwarfs who brought a heavy chest into Calina's office.  
  
"My lady, please accept this as payment for your great service to myself." The chest was opened and Calina had never seen so much gold or silver in her entire life, and the jewels were incredible,  
  
"Gimli, surely this is too much, you must take this back."  
  
"Never have I heard a craftsman refuse payment. We dwarves believe in rewarding good work and craft. Lady Calina you and those you have taught are the most gifted workers. Truly I have never seen such work, even by my kin. I could never take one coin back with me."  
  
"You honour me greatly, Master Gimli and I am forever in your service." Calina bowed low. As quick as they had arrived, the wagons and the dwarves left and the workshop was almost empty. Calina was embarrassed by the money in her little office, but she counted out what she had and divided into piles for each of the workers and called them into the office one by one to give them large bags to reward them for their work. Lastly Lathrin came in and Calina put what remained of the chest on the desk. She had already taken out the money to pay for their materials and still there were piles of coins and jewels left. Lathrin's mouth dropped open as she closed the door. Calina motioned for her to sit down and then said,  
  
"Lathrin, I want you to ask you a question. Are you going with Verlat to Ithilien? I am sorry to be blunt about it, but there is no easy way to ask it. If you go I want you to have what is left of this. I have enough to get by and the workshop is not exactly short of money after today, and I need to know you will be well looked after all those miles away, not that I doubt that Verlat would look after you, and." Lathrin cut her short,  
  
"I am not going Calina. We spoke about it for a long time, but I do not think I am ready to move hundreds of miles for him after only a couple of weeks of a relationship. Neither of us is sure of our feelings so this really will give us a chance to test the water. If I miss him, I can always go to him and he could always come back here." She paused and looked at Calina, "Calina, keep this, you deserve it." Calina shook her head,  
  
"I cannot keep all of this," and then she smiled, "But I am glad you are staying." Lathrin smiled too,  
  
"As if I could leave you here with no one to look after you!" and they embraced, "Are you coming back to work?"  
  
"No, I have a letter to write. I will be out later. Ask Turel to send for his younger son if he is willing to let him deliver a message for me, would you?" Lathrin nodded and the boy was sent for.  
  
Calina settled down with paper and pen and wrote,  
  
"Your highness,  
  
In the past I have been greatly indebted to you and your family and twice now your son has quite possibly saved my life. I have spent much time living at your expense in your beautiful Halls and now I feel it is time to repay that debt. You will forgive me for not delivering this in person, but please accept this to in someway settle what I owe.  
  
Your servant,  
  
Calina Birch."  
  
She signed and sealed the letter and then attached it to a parcel of a small box of her own making containing several of the most beautiful jewels she had received that day. She could finally cut the one tie that kept her at Thranduil's disposal and she knew jewels were the Elvenking's particular weakness.  
  
By that time the boy, called Turel after his father, had arrived with his horse. Calina brought him into her office and paid him with a large gold coin and told him not to reveal his destination to anyone. He was under instructions to give the gift solely to the King and when he met the palace guards he was to say he was from the lady Calina Birch and that her business could only be told to the king. Calina sent him on his way.  
  
*  
  
Turel rode through the woods swiftly. He was not yet even half way to coming of age and was fed up of being treated as a boy. Often he argued that the sons of Men at his age were already fighting in wars and raising families of their own, but his father only laughed at his impatience. Turel was glad to be given such a responsibility by Calina because as soon as he reached fifty he intended to follow in his father's footsteps and work for her. Turel thought nothing more beautiful than watching the work of the carvers in the workshop producing little pictures of history from pieces of wood.  
  
He had only seen the palace from a distance before, but he was not nervous at confronting the guards. The arrogance of youth still held him. He clattered into the yard at the front of the halls and dismounted his horse. Leading her up to the gate he cleared his throat and spoke loudly and as confidently as he could,  
  
"I have a letter for the King that I must deliver in person. It is from the lady Calina Birch."  
  
The guards laughed and sneered at him and one said,  
  
"The King is too busy to deal with little boys and their games, now be gone!" Turel, however, stood firm and said,  
  
"My business is with the King. These are my instructions." He stood tall and tried to appear confident. Turel saw another guard walking towards him and immediately those in front of him stopped laughing and stood to attention,  
  
"What is going on here?" he said,  
  
"This boy," one guard said emphasising the word, "wishes to speak to the King, Captain. Says he has a message for him."  
  
"Speak, who sent you?"  
  
"Calina Birch, sir."  
  
"Very well, follow me. One of you take this horse to the stables for some water. Next time someone says they have a message for the King do not send them away without consulting me. Especially if they are from one of the King's favourite acquaintances." The guards looked suitably embarrassed and ashamed and Turel could not help a smile as he walked past. The Captain introduced himself, "My name is Nithin, I am a Captain of the King's Guards. You may tell Calina that I took her parcel to the King. She knows who I am."  
  
"If you will excuse me Captain Nithin sir, Calina asked me to deliver this personally to the King and to let none other touch it or read the letter." Then a thought came to him, "You may see the seal. If you know the lady Calina then you will recognise it and tell me what it is."  
  
"You are a smart elf. That is indeed Calina's seal. It is the symbol of the Birches of Beechgrove." Turel smiled and nodded,  
  
"Will you take me to the King then?"  
  
"Tell me your name first and I shall tell him you are here." Turel nodded and spoke his name. Nithin left him in an anteroom to go and speak to the King. There were several other people waiting. Two looked like impatient advisors carrying scrolls for the King to read, but soon Nithin came out again and said, "Turel, the King will see you now." The advisors stood up and angrily tried to complain, but Nithin held up his hand and ushered Turel in.  
  
Thranduil sat as his large desk and smiled gently at the young elf in front of him, "Come, come, Turel. Nithin tells me you have been through much to get here. A little altercation with my guards I hear?"  
  
"It was nothing, sire. I knew I had to carry out lady Calina's wishes as she had entrusted me with this task." Thranduil chuckled and then held out his hand for the parcel,  
  
"I can see you will be a loyal and strong elf in the future. Is it long till you come of age?" Turel handed the parcel to the King and then said,  
  
"It seems far too long sire." Turel bowed and then stepped back. Thranduil opened the letter and read it. He sighed deeply and there was a look of deep regret in his eyes. As much as he admired independence of the mind as a good character trait, when it led to a stubbornness of will, it was less admirable and more irritating. Both his son and Calina suffered from it. Neither would thank him for interfering though, even if banging their heads together may do them some good. As ever, Thranduil held to the hope that time would teach them a harsh lesson, but perhaps one that they needed. The King collected himself and pushed the thought of grandchildren from his mind,  
  
"Turel, please wait outside. There will be a reply to this that I wish you to carry."  
  
"Yes your highness." Turel bowed and then Nithin led him back to a seat outside and went back into the King's chamber. A few minutes later Thranduil's door opened and he was called from inside. Turel walked in again and bowed. Thranduil held out a sealed letter for him,  
  
"Turel, please take this to Calina for me. It is very important she gets this tonight. Do you know where her flet is if she is not at the workshop?"  
  
"Yes I do sire. I will give this to her tonight."  
  
"Good lad. Perhaps once you come of age you would consider coming here to work as a guard for me?"  
  
"I thank you for your compliment you highness, but I hope to follow my father into carpentry." Thranduil laughed and waved him out. Nithin led him back to the yard and made one of the guards retrieve Turel's horse. Turel rode off back in the direction of the village with the important letter tucked safely in his shirt pocket.  
  
Unsurprisingly, Turel found Calina still in the workshop as the Sun set. He jumped off the horse and ran into the workshop,  
  
"My lady, my lady. Here is a letter for you! It is from the King." Calina's eyes looked up murderously as Turel had revealed the destination of his errand. It was only Lathrin who was left and she looked up from her work. Turel immediately looked ashamed and mumbled an apology. Calina shook her head,  
  
"Never mind Turel. I would probably have told Lathrin anyway, but next time be more careful."  
  
"There will be a next time?" Turel said hopefully. Calina smiled and said mysteriously,  
  
"Perhaps. Now get home to your mother!"  
  
*  
  
Calina sighed and watched the retreating figure of Turel. Lathrin came and sat by her,  
  
"Care to explain?" Yet again, Calina sighed,  
  
"I sent the King a few of those jewels to repay him for all the kindness he has showed me." She held her hands up as Lathrin opened her mouth to speak, "I know you will not agree with that, but I felt like it was something I had to do, especially as things ended so badly with the Prince and me. I do not have any reason to feel like I was entitled to claim such a favour. Let's see what he says shall we?" Calina broke the seal and the unfolded the paper. Thranduil's flowing hand went across the page.  
  
"Calina,  
  
I thank you very much for the gift you have sent me today. They appear to be some of Erebor's finest jewels. You seem to know both my weaknesses, fine jewels and my son. I am saddened to learn that you think you owe myself of my family anything. If you wish to reduce this to its lowest level then think of me as a king protecting his subjects. Also think of me as a father, Calina. I am sorry that things have ended so badly between you and Legolas. I will not lie to you, I had high hopes that you would marry and bind yourselves to each other. Of all the silly she-elves Legolas has had designs on, you were by far the most beautiful! I hope that made you smile, for I know my son misses seeing it. That is all I shall say on the matter because I know neither of you will thank me for getting involved. I remain as ever,  
  
Thranduil, King of Eryn Lasgalen."  
  
Calina folded it up immediately and tapped the folded paper on the table,  
  
"You will be alright to finish up, will you not Lathrin?" Lathrin nodded and Calina went home slowly, now tapping the letter on her fingertips. 


	14. I Lant Dad O Calina Brethel

I Lant Dad O Calina Brethel - The Downfall Of Calina Birch  
  
As good as his word, Aragorn with Arwen and their entourage returned to the Wood three months later. Again, Thranduil gave a large feast, attended by all the members of Court and the nobility of the forest. Lathrin was present, beside Verlat, but Calina was not there. There had been no change of heart between her and Legolas and both of them blamed the other. News of Calina reached the ears of her friends in the Palace via Lathrin and Verlat, who was now a regular visitor to the little village, and they were always pleased to hear of her continuing prosperity. However a deep sadness now fell on the whole of Eryn Lasgalen. There was no one who was not losing a relative, friend or acquaintance to the migration. Whole families were leaving to travel to Ithilien leaving the trees of the wood for the freedom to reclaim another part of the forest. The workshop was losing several members of its staff, but there were always new apprentices to be had for such a prosperous business but, in truth, Calina barely noticed. Her main attraction was once more furthering the name of Birch among not only the last elven communities, but making sure that her work would be shown to the Dwarves and Men of the outside world. Her mind would not dwell on Legolas.  
  
The day of the departure came. Many of the elves made the trip to the edge of the forest to watch the sad sight of the many horses and wagons winding a line across the plains. Lathrin was there, watching the leading horses carefully. She had not reckoned on feeling such an ache at this departure, but there Verlat went. Her mind went back to their last night together. Their lovemaking had become desperate, rather than passionate. Both of them wanting to cling on to the short time they had left together. Neither slept after, but lay awake wrapped in each other's arms until the stars told them it was almost dawn and time for Verlat to leave. She kept her tears at bay until Verlat had ridden off into the darkness of the trees and then wept bitterly, as she still did. She could have gone with him, but she stayed for a short time at least for Calina's sake, for that elf would need someone in the years to come. Lathrin wiped her eyes, as she could no longer see the rise and fall of Verlat in the saddle. She looked left and right and all alone the forest's edge the groups of elves turned sadly away and went back to their homes. She reached into the neck of her robe and pulled the chain there over her head. She threaded her finger through the silver ring that rested on it. Verlat and she had exchanged rings only a few weeks before. The engagement was supposed to last a year and then they would swap the silver rings they both had for wedding bands of gold, but Lathrin knew it would be longer than that. They had told no one, not even their closest friends for they believed the pain would be more if others knew and watched them with pitying eyes. What she felt at that moment was enough. Finally she tore herself away later that afternoon. The line had become a dot on the horizon even for elves to look at but not before over taking a smaller line of the dwarves leaving for Rohan. One rider stopped and a dwarf was lifted onto the back of his horse and then they continued south together.  
  
The elves had stopped to rest for the night. They were in no hurry to get to Ithilien. They were going south and winter would be a long time in the future. They were travelling down the edge of Eryn Lasgalen and past the realm of East Lorien. From there they would find a place safe to cross the Anduin and down to Edoras. There, they would take their leave of Gimli and also of Eomer before travelling further to Minas Tirith and then to Ithilien. The King had been busy even in the short number of years since the War. The River was much more passable and Gondorians and Dwarves had been working alongside to construct crossings across the fast flowing water.  
  
Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were gathered around the fire talking together. Aragorn spoke of seeing the Hobbits again on his journeys in Arnor and seeing Sam's children. The thought of young Merry, Pippin and Sam having children of their own made Legolas and Gimli sigh and shake their heads. Had such a long amount of time past? Gradually the conversation was steered very gently by dwarf and man until the topic of the Forest came around. Neither knew why Calina was not also coming to Ithilien. No one would speak of it to Legolas, fearing his reaction, but these were his old friends, battle comrades, there were no secrets amongst them. Soldiers on the night of their doom often revealed the greatest secret their heart held. It was Aragorn who finally broached the subject,  
  
"Legolas, my old friend, why is Calina not here among us? She has chosen to remain behind?" There was a silence as the wing blew and made the fire crackle. The smoke from Aragorn's pipe blew into his face but his steely eyes never flickered from Legolas' for one moment. Legolas met their silent challenge,  
  
"There is no love shared between us. I saw no reason to ask her to come. The offer was made to all the Wood. It was her choice." No one bit those who knew him the best would have detected the tinge of regret that stung his words. Gimli grunted and shifted,  
  
"You could have fought for her. I never knew you to resist a fight whether you could win it or not,"  
  
"Love is not about conflict, Gimli," Legolas said, his eyes looking into the darkness. What his mind saw they could not say. Was it happy, was it sad? His face did not reveal it. Aragorn inhaled deeply on his pipe and blew a pensive smoke ring into the cool night air and watched it drift towards Legolas. Gimli muttered to himself in Dwarvish and shook his head. Legolas turned back to look at his friends, "One sentence will not be enough for you this night will it?" Aragorn simply raised an eyebrow but Gimli spoke his mind,  
  
"I do not profess to be an expert on elves and I have only met her twice now, but there is a spirit in Calina, the same as the one in you Legolas. You are both so passionate about your lives and you were so passionate about her."  
  
"Sometimes you can have too much passion Gimli," Aragorn cautioned, but Gimli had not finished,  
  
"You would always speak of her when we were in Gondor and poured over letters from your father for news of her. I was anticipating at least one young elfling by now, growing gradually taller than me from the way you talked."  
  
Legolas sighed, a long sad, wistful one but his face hardened visibly during it and then said,  
  
"Our love is as dead as the trees she carves." This statement had an air of finality and Legolas stood and left the warmth of the fire to wander in the edge of the East Lorien by moonlight.  
  
He walked among the trees until he found an old, gnarled tree. It still bore the scratch marks from the days that orcs had roamed free in that part of the forest, the days before the Fellowship and before Calina. Legolas remembered clearly the early days when the shadow had fallen on Greenwood the Great and it was renamed Mirkwood. He had never seen his father look his years before that dark time. Legolas had been his father's support during that time, ordering the soldiers, helping plan the building of the great Halls where part of the Wood, at least would be safe. It felt strange now to perhaps never seen him again for possibly centuries - Thranduil was determined to remain there until the end. Legolas climbed the tree and let the moonlight wash his face. He cast his mind back to the night before and his last long conversation with his father.  
  
They were in Legolas' study in the Halls. Legolas spoke to his father about the calling of the sea that ached his heart,  
  
"Father, there is one more thing that I have not discussed with you."  
  
"What is that my son? You are moving to Ithilien, it cannot be worse than that!"  
  
"When the Fellowship has departed Middle earth, I shall depart too. I do not think I shall ever be back here." Thranduil was silent for a moment, digesting these words,  
  
"That is no surprise to me Legolas. I know your heart, my son, despite what you may think. I was prepared for this. I know how the Sea calls you, I am just surprised you have stayed this long. Your loyalty is greater than any other I have seen, even amongst the greatest warriors. You do not know how proud I am of you." Thranduil embraced his son and held him tight to him. The old King thought of the first time his son was set into his arms, a red crying baby, and then of the Prince he had become. Not only the Prince, but the caring and compassionate elf. He could be at ease with everyone, be it visiting nobility or the lowliest member of the palace staff, and they would be at ease with him too. Legolas had an unmistakable skill with people. Probably why so many were willing to follow him to Ithilien. But there was one thing that Thranduil was not so pleased with, "Tell me my son," Thranduil now looked his son in the eye, "is there no one else you would like me inform when the time comes." Legolas held his father's gaze and took a step back,  
  
"I know who you speak of father, but I must ask you to promise not to get involved. It is finished now, unless the Valar intervene, which I doubt strongly. It is over, you must accept that too now. It can never be while she is still here and I am in Ithilien. She would never come with me."  
  
"Why do you not stay then and try again?" Legolas shook his head,  
  
"Promise me father, promise me not to get involved. Do not tell Calina when I leave Middle-Earth." Thranduil sighed,  
  
"If this were any other day I would fight with you some more Legolas. She is a good girl and you are meant for each other." Thranduil paused, pushing his frustration at Legolas and Calina back down. He sighed quietly and continued, "But I cannot bear for you to leave with us on bad terms. You have been grown for many years, grown far beyond my expectations and I shall just have to learn that you are no longer the boy that I have watched with pride and loved with my whole heart and soul since the moment he was conceived." Tears appeared in the corner of the King's eyes,  
  
"Oh father. We shall see each other again over the Sea. You will not be that hard to find, I am sure. Do not worry for me, I have been on far more dangerous journeys than this!" Thranduil smiled,  
  
"Yes we shall see each other again. You will probably be causing trouble somewhere so no doubt I shall find you, my son." They both laughed and embraced once more. Legolas looked at his father,  
  
"I am sorry you have not seen me get married in this world father. But one day I shall find the right one and then you shall be there as we are wedded in bliss and then you will have many elflings to dote on. That is a promise."  
  
"I am glad, for there is no greater joy than finding the mate that your soul craves." Thranduil paused, seeing the conversation was over, "Are you packed?"  
  
"Almost. There are a few more bits in here I need. All my bags are in my bedroom to be taken down to the horses in the morning." Thranduil nodded and left his son. He wandered into Legolas' room to check his packing in the way all parents do. There was one thing left out in the room, not noticeably, but tucked in the corner against a cupboard. Thranduil picked it up and looked at the little frame in his hand. Sadly he shook his head and tucked it down in the bottom of a bag, carefully inside the folds of clothes. Legolas saw him do this, he had been watching his father through a tiny crack in the door. Let him have his dreams, Legolas thought, we all have them. And before his father would catch him, Legolas returned to his study.  
  
Legolas sat in the boughs of the tree and remembered the frame was still there, he had forgotten to remove it. It looked like he would be taking Calina to Ithilien after all, with or without her permission.  
  
The journey to Ithilien continued without incident. They dwelt for a time in Rohan with Eomer and then said goodbye to Aragorn and Arwen as they travelled to Minas Tirith. The elves began to set up home near the lands populated by the people of Faramir, Prince of Ithilien and his wife Éowyn, the White Lady of Rohan, but gradually the years went on the elves spread out and populated all areas of the country. Ithilien was beautified by their presence and the wounds from war began to heal. There were still scars, but these faded until they were no longer noticed. Ithilien became the most beautiful land in the northwest of Middle-Earth and all who were there were happy and the calling of the Sea was stilled in their hearts for a short while.  
  
Some thirty-odd years later in Eryn Lasgalen, Calina was still there working. The day came of Turel's coming-of-age and a large party was thrown in the village. She took her first day off in a time so long she could not remember and went along to smile and laugh with her friends and for one day, pretend there was no aching in her soul. She had felt it for years. Calina put the pain down to the loss of her family, but a small voice inside her, which she sometimes listened to and sometimes not, said that she yearned for Legolas. But the short time she considered this was soon over and she shook herself and admonished herself and got back on with whatever work she had been distracted from.  
  
She took a bottle of her best wine to the party and the best gift she thought she could give - an apprenticeship at the workshop. She had not discussed it with Turel or his father for years, but she felt sure this would still be what the boy, she corrected herself, elf, would want. The exodus from Eryn Lasgalen had begun to pick up pace in the past years and many of her workers had left, but the workshop continued as before. Calina did her best and the Birches continued to renown.  
  
It took her several hours to get Turel on his own. Calina had not grown fond of large groups of merry people over the years and she shied back from approaching him with anyone around. She took both his hands and kissed his cheek and wished him joy at coming of age. She had watched him grow from a little elfling into a sensitive and caring elf,  
  
"Turel, I would like to talk to you, would you come outside for a little while?" He nodded and she led him down from the large talan that had been constructed for the occasion. He looked nervously at her, but she smiled and continued, "Turel, you have nothing to worry about, this is nothing bad. Many years ago you spent much time in the workshop watching your father and everyone work. You had a good eye Turel and I was impressed even then. I would now like to offer you an apprenticeship with me at the workshop. I could train you in all the arts you wish to learn and then when those years are over, there would be a full position for you, if you want it of course." She paused for a moment and then said, "What do you think? You can have more time to think about this if you wish."  
  
Turel shook his head sadly at Calina,  
  
"Calina, I am honoured, deeply honoured, that you would ask me to work with you. I would say yes in an instant, but I cannot. My father has not spoken to you of it, but we are leaving Middle-Earth. My parents and my older brothers and sisters need to cross the Great Sea. I could not be parted from them and I too feel the calling. I am young and I still need their guidance, no matter how little I want to admit to that. I have watched you work for years Calina, and father says there is no one that has even been so talented, but I will have to learn from someone not so great, for I fear that your time here will be long and I cannot wait for you in the West. I itch to learn the craft, but I yearn to see the Sea. Calina do you understand what it is to be torn between two things when you cannot have both?" She nodded softly to him, "Then you will know how sorry I am, but I have to choose the Sea." Calina nodded again, she understood all too well. She wiped a little tear from her eye, but then smiled as Turel looked at her concerned,  
  
"Turel, I am sure that whoever you work with they will train you well and your skill will surpass their expectations. I wish you luck and I am sad to see you, your father and the rest of your family leave. When will you depart?"  
  
"I am not sure. My mother wished it to be as soon as possible. She feels the calling like a weight around her neck, and it is getting harder and harder for her to bear. I am sure that we shall be gone by the turn of the season in a few weeks. I shall miss you Calina. You always treated me like an adult even when I was young and foolish."  
  
"You were never foolish Turel,"  
  
"Perhaps not, but I was always impatient to be grown and you saw that. It was a great kindness I shall never forget. Thank you." He hugged her.  
  
That was the last time Calina saw Turel. His father came to her the next day to say they were leaving. She wished him good fortune and they left the following day. It was a great sadness for everyone. The workshop became silent and sombre. There was no laughter anymore and barely enough work to go round. There was no call for the extravagant furniture that Calina longed to work on and design. All the orders were for travelling chests and boxes or for small parting gifts. Calina decided on one drastic course of action - a trip to Rivendell. There were still a few elves living there, including the Sons of Elrond who had delayed their departure to the West. Perhaps there was work to be had there?  
  
She spoke of the idea to Lathrin who still remained in Eryn Lasgalen, even though unseen to Calina, her heart belonged elsewhere, and she agreed to accompany her. The mountains were now safe and they could travel to Rivendell together in the matter of a few days. The Wood was safe to cut straight through, but they decided to stick to the road so it took them a few days longer than usual. The day of their departure dawned. Calina had to shut up the workshop while they were away. The work had dried up and more of her staff had decided to leave to go West. She hated to see her life and soul begin to crumble like that. She heard horses ride up behind her and turned to see half a dozen palace guards on horseback. One dismounted and spoke to her,  
  
"King Thranduil wishes us to escort you to Rivendell, my lady. The mountains are supposed to be safe, but you never know what is lurking in the dark places of Middle-Earth. You do not carry a sword and he wishes for you to be safe." Calina was less than pleased,  
  
"How did the King learn of this?" she demanded, "This is an unacceptable intrusion."  
  
"Nevertheless my lady, he wishes you to be accompanied."  
  
An argument ensued, but in the end, with the help of Lathrin's mediation, Calina was appeased to take three guards with them, and the other three were sent back to the King. Calina was still none the wiser as to how Thranduil knew she was going to Rivendell.  
  
After days of travel they were met on the road near the valley of Imladris by another elf. He bowed low and greeted them saying,  
  
"Lady Calina, we received word of your coming to us. I am I was sent to greet you and to bring you safely to Rivendell." Calina was seated on her horse, but she bowed her head and then dismounted. The others followed suit and led the horses through the winding tracks into Rivendell. It was autumn there and the colours of the leaves caught the sunlight and gold light danced everywhere. The view into the valley was breathtaking. They all stopped for a while just to watch the light as their guide smiled on at them, "I have lived here centuries now, and still the words to describe this fail me. I love this time of year so much I am now called Iavas." They all smiled,  
  
"Thank you Iavas. I think we are ready to continue." Calina wrenched her eyes away from the scene before her.  
  
"Tonight you are to dine with The Sons of Elrond, my lady. They know you are aquatinted with their sister and I believe they also have business to discuss with you. The Lady Lathrin is also asked to join you." Both elves bowed at this. It was indeed a great honour for them both as they were only visiting Rivendell as traders,  
  
"Is Lord Celeborn no longer here?"  
  
"No, he has gone West to join Lady Galadriel and be with his kinsmen from the ancient days."  
  
They continued on in silence until they reached the main buildings of Rivendell. The soldiers left them and took away the horses and Calina and Lathrin were led to their rooms. Together they would be sharing a suite of rooms with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small day room and also a study where Calina could conduct her business. She was grateful to whoever had warned the Twins of her arrival, even if it was the King. If he was intent on meddling in her affairs, at least he was not doing any harm. The guards had been good company and they always managed to hunt and return with food swiftly. She could have asked no more from them.  
  
That evening she dined with Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Elrond Peredhel. They enquired as to her health and to the state of affairs in Eryn Lasgalen. Clearly news had reached them of the departure of Legolas and the other elves to Ithilien. She told them how everyday the population grew smaller and smaller as elves either sailed West or journeyed South. Elladan asked,  
  
"Have you ever thought of going to Ithilien, Calina? Surely with your talents you could be of great use there?" She shook her head,  
  
"My heart belongs in Eryn Lasgalen still, I would not leave." Lathrin shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She had been noticeably quieter for months now. Every time Calina questioned her on it, Lathrin changed the subject, but now Calina was beginning to get very concerned for her friend. Dinner carried on quietly. Calina and Lathrin were not bothered with the conversation going on around them. They were no High-Elves after all and could not assume to be party to their discussions.  
  
After the meal, Elrohir took Calina aside and said,  
  
"My lady, my brother and I wish to speak with you on the small matter of some business. We were not told how long you intended to stay and we do not wish to pass up the opportunity to purchase your fine work." Calina blushed and bowed,  
  
"You are too kind, Lord Elrohir. But please tell me, who did inform you of my arrival here, for I know no one except the people in my village who knew and yet six Palace Guards turned up just as we were about to leave." Elrohir laughed,  
  
"Well as you only brought three with you, that explains the presence of three of Thranduil's guards in Rivendell for the past two days. Evidently they rode on without you." He paused for a moment and his eyes twinkled, "It seems the King likes to keep his eye on you Calina. I wonder why?" He gave her a quizzical smile and called his brother. Calina only had a moment to wonder about whether her past with Legolas was common knowledge throughout Middle-Earth, or just with those who knew Aragorn and Arwen.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir led Calina to an old part of Rivendell. They explained that this was their father's private quarters that had not been used since he left many years ago. Elrond had left many of his books of lore behind. It was the most detailed record of the history of the Third Age in the west of Middle-Earth and they did not want it to perish with Rivendell. Calina had expected a commission to build something great in Rivendell, perhaps as a memorial to past deeds, but no, all they had wanted were travelling boxes. A great number, but still only simple boxes. She did her best to hide her disappointment with this order and with the money they gave her for it. They would send for the goods several months after her return to Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
Calina returned to the main room and was immediately taken aside with Lathrin who had taken several orders, but also for travelling chests and boxes. Calina was upset. She feigned tiredness from the travelling and retired to her room. Lathrin returned a few hours later and found Calina pouring over the Workshop's books in the little study. There were tears in her eyes as she sat pen in hand staring at the columns of figures. No matter what she did, they would not make any money from this trip, unless hundreds of orders flooded in during the next few days. Her tears made the ink run on the paper and she rested her head on the table and wept bitterly. Lathrin went up behind her and stroked her hair. She knew this was not the time to tell her but the deception was killing her,  
  
"Calina it is not so bad. There is one person you can leave out of the expenses. That will save some money." Calina looked up at her. Lathrin continued, "I am leaving for Ithilien. I have had this far too long." She pulled out the little silver ring from inside her robe. Calina took it in between her fingers,  
  
"No! Lathrin why did you not tell me about this? Thirty years you have been keeping this secret from me. I never knew. I never even thought. I am so sorry, I cannot imagine what you have been through?"  
  
"Can you not?" Lathrin asked cryptically,  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Calina,  
  
"If you do not know what I mean then you are more silly than I took you for Calina. I will tell you anyway. Legolas. You know? Prince of Eryn Lasgalen? He moved to Ithilien about thirty years ago. And you love him, with all your heart. Close the workshop and go to him. Come with me. We will be with the ones we love and your heart will not ache anymore. Do you not feel it? The way it pulls at your insides until sometimes all you can think about is the feel of their skin on yours and the feel of their lips when they last kissed you?" Calina shook her head, but Lathrin carried on, "No one believes that either of you will last longer without each other. Just because you try and convince yourself that Legolas does not matter does not mean your soul is not mourning for him. You will fade Calina without him, is that what you want? Do you actually know what you want?"  
  
"Yes, I want my workshop and my family around me. That is all I have ever wanted. Just that. And Legolas had to go and ruin everything."  
  
"Is that what you think? That he ruined everything? You would have died without him. If not the first time, then definitely the second. Having Garin force himself on you would have killed you, but Legolas came and saved you. Calina stop this. Come with me. Be with us all in Ithilien. Do you think your father would have wanted to see the Birch name reduced to this? Scrabbling around in Rivendell for work? The girl who thirty years ago produced the best piece of work seen for generations is now sawing and bolting together squares of cheap wood to make cheap boxes for those leaving the Wood. What are you going to do? Stay there until there is no one left except you and their ghosts? Look at yourself Calina. You are a mess. There is nothing left to fight for!"  
  
"Enough!" Calina stood up angry and red-faced. The tears poured out from her eyes. "If that is what you think Lathrin, then I do not expect you want to be part of this. Go now. Go to him. Just leave me. I have started from nothing before, and now I will do it again. Just go." Calina left the study and went to her bedroom. She heard an upset Lathrin throwing clothes into bags and then a door slam. As soon as dawn came she took three of the Palace guards and went back over the Misty Mountains. Calina returned home three days later, but Lathrin was already gone.  
  
Lathrin met several other elves on the journey south so it was no where near as unpleasant as she had expected. She arrived in Ithilien in the middle of winter, but the air there was still warm and the wind smelt salty like the Sea. She learnt from some of the elves there that Verlat was to be found with Legolas, Mineta and Nithin another half-day's ride south. He was not expecting her, although the recent lack of letters may have made him suspicious. She rode into a beautiful glade with the building perched delicately in the boughs so that they looked as if they had been there for centuries, not decades. There was the sound of songs and laughter coming from one large flet. Lathrin knew the voice even after so many years and leapt off the horse and ran to the foot of the tree. She climbed the ladder and stood on a small platform outside the main room. Her hand shook as she knocked lightly on the door. The noise inside did not stop so she knocked again harder and the door was opened to her. He was there in front of her so close after so many years.  
  
Verlat stood there shocked. He rubbed his eyes as if he thought they could be deceiving him and then smiled and shook his head,  
  
"It cannot be. You cannot be here." Taking her hand in his he brought it to his lips and kissed it and then laughed and Lathrin laughed too. Verlat took her in his arms and kissed her neck and then in a little line, tickling her skin with his hair until he reached her mouth. He claimed her in one moment of burning desire. Branding her once more his and his only. His heart soared and hers with it. A feeling of wholeness filled them both. Lathrin broke the kiss and smiled at him through the tears in her eyes and said,  
  
"I could not take it anymore. I had to be with you. Do you mind?"  
  
"Mind?" He laughed, "Of course I do not mind," and he kissed her once more, but there was a cough from inside,  
  
"Verlat, who is there? You do not normally greet all our visitors like this!" Verlat stepped in from the platform and pulled Lathrin in by the hand,  
  
"She is come. She is here," he said, unable to believe it, "I think my heart will burst," and he kissed her one more time. Legolas, Mineta and Nithin all laughed, they were happy for their friend, "There is one more thing to tell you though," he nodded at Lathrin and they both pulled silver chains from round their necks. Taking them off they placed the silver rings onto their fingers. After thirty years they could finally show everyone what had only been seen by them and the stars before. There was a unilateral gasp from their friends,  
  
"Why did you not tell us? Have you kept this from us for all these years?" Lathrin answered Nithin,  
  
"We did not tell you because we did not want you pity. I needed to stay behind, but now I cannot bear to be apart. This engagement has been far too long for my liking." She looked at Verlat and he took her lead.  
  
"Legolas, my old friend, will you marry us?" Legolas smiled and let out a short laugh,  
  
"Verlat, you need not ask, I would have no one else perform the ceremony! When would you like it done? It is not long till the next festival."  
  
"I think we would like it sooner that that, do you not think Lathrin?" She smiled and nodded her head, "Will you do it this afternoon?" Verlat squeezed Lathrin's hand that was enclosed in his. Mineta clapped her hands and they all laughed, but that afternoon was settled on.  
  
As the Sun sank beneath the trees, in the golden light of sunset, Lathrin, in a borrowed dress and Verlat, who could not stop smiling, pledged their souls and bound themselves together for eternity. The marriage was only witnessed by their closest friends, but neither cared. Verlat had carried two gold rings with him since leaving Eryn Lasgalen having the faith that one day the event would happen. Lathrin could not bear to part with the silver ring she had never really worn so she placed it on her right hand instead. Verlat placed his back on the thin chain it had been on because there it would rest on his heart and be a constant reminder of their love.  
  
Lathrin settled into life in Ithilien very well. She joined the others in the planting of trees and beautifying Ithilien. She watched the plants grow daily and delighted as they grew tall and firm over the years. She had never imagined Legolas as a gardener, but she watched as the Prince planned and then carried out the most wonderful additions to the landscape. More than once was Lathrin's mind drawn back to Eryn Lasgalen and to Calina as she watched him tend trees and flowers lovingly, as if they were his children. Letters from Thranduil contained news of Calina though. The workshop had dwindled and Calina was scraping by a living, a shadow of her former safe. It made Lathrin weep to think of her friend like that, and there was nothing she could do. She hated the way she had left things between them and grieved for their friendship for not one of the letters she sent to the Wood was ever answered. Calina was fading fast, and she could do nothing to aid her. 


	15. I Lond Na 'ell

I Lond Na 'ell - The Path To Joy  
  
Legolas and Gimli were travelling from Ithilien to Gondor. Their great friend, the King, had died and they were to pay their respects. They travelled quietly, their usual conversations had been replaced by a contemplative silence as they remembered their times with Aragorn. Legolas remembered the first time he had met him, as a weather-beaten, dirty human with Mithrandir who arrived in Mirkwood with the creature Gollum. His father had been persuaded to guard the animal until Mithrandir could obtain the information he needed from him, and above all to keep him away from Dol Guldor and never let him escape. Legolas remembered how impressed he was by the skills of the ranger. He had learnt well from the elves of Rivendell during his childhood. They became good friends in the short time Aragorn dwelt in the Wood and Legolas was more comfortable knowing Aragorn was a member of the Fellowship.  
  
Minas Tirith was in mourning. Flags flew at half-mast and the normally bustling city was almost still. It was eerie to say the least. They were taken to rooms high up in the city and as soon as they had both cleaned themselves they asked to be taken to Arwen. She sat alone in a darkened room, the curtains were drawn and she was dressed all in black in the fashion Men. Her sorrow covered up her beauty and the radiant glow that normally surrounded her was dimmed. If Legolas had not known her he would have just passed her by as another woman who's husband had died. He had seen many deaths since living in Ithilien, but still Legolas could not comprehend it. How could a body and soul just give up on life after such a short time? Arwen looked up at them and dabbed her eyes with a dirty piece of cloth and stood up,  
  
"Thank you for coming so soon. It would mean so much to Aragorn," she burst into tears again and was comforted by a lady-in-waiting. Legolas and Gimli excused themselves and left her. Their hearts ached at his passing too, but it meant more to Arwen. She had lost the one person she loved more than any other. Their love was perhaps the greatest of the Third Age and now he was gone. She had tasted the bitterness of mortality and now she had nothing to live for. Her children were all grown and theirs too, so there would be no one to lavish attention on. She would literally just fade and die. But where? The thought nagged at Legolas. Gimli too, for they had discussed it briefly. Arwen was proud, she would not stay in Gondor to be pitied by her people and she would not got to Rivendell, even though her brothers had departed. There were still some there known to her and she would not subject them to the pain of her death. Legolas thought she would go and live among the last few Galadhrim. He knew that was where she and Aragorn had plighted their troth, upon Cerin Amroth, despite the warnings of her father, perhaps that would be where Arwen would want to spend what was left of her time on Arda.  
  
There were six days before the funeral of Aragorn and his body lay in state in Fen Hollen and Legolas went there more than once. There was a great beauty and peace on Aragorn's face. He seemed almost happy to have died. How could that be? Were so few years such a toil for Men, even for a man such as Aragorn? The more Legolas tried to understand, the less he did. The funeral itself was a grand display. A celebration of the life of a great man, and also an occasion of great public mourning where women and men alike wept at the passing of the King. Arwen was there, again swathed in black. Her son Eldarion supported her on one arm and the husband of one of her daughters was at the other elbow. Her eyes were red and puffed and she appeared shrunken, having lost the grand statue of the Eldar and tears rolled continuously down her cheeks, but she made no sound not even to lift her voice in song.  
  
That night, Legolas and Gimli's last in Minas Tirith, their conversation turned to the future. They were together in the chambers they shared sitting in the candlelight. Gimli smoked on his pipe and Legolas sipped a cup of wine,  
  
"Gimli my friend," said Legolas as he re-filled his cup, "I feel like it is my time to leave now." Gimli breathed in deeply and sent a smoke ring across the room before speaking,  
  
"Yes, Legolas, I know. We shall go together." Legolas shook his head,  
  
"Gimli, you will never be allowed in the West, you are a dwarf! My friend, I would not see you set adrift in the Great Sea alone." Gimli smiled,  
  
"She will speak for me, Legolas. They will listen. Galadriel, Lady of Light will argue for me. I would see her once more. She is the most beautiful thing in this entire world." Legolas laughed,  
  
"I have never heard of a dwarf in love with an elf, but you have loved her all these years and I am amazed. So many would have given up hope." Gimli blushed slightly and then chose his words carefully, saying softly,  
  
"Legolas you know what it is to be in love and without her near you." Legolas' eyes narrowed and clouded in anger. The colour rose in his cheeks and Gimli spoke again, "Legolas, I say this now because you need to hear it, even if you do not wish to. If there is anything in Middle Earth that you do not wish to leave behind then now is the time to claim it. Swallow whatever pride and bitterness that has been eating at you all these years and reach out for what you want." Gimli stopped as Legolas stood up and walked to the window. He looked out across the city. The light from countless fires flickered in the breeze and all out across the plains of Gondor Legolas could see the signs of people tucking in for the night. It had been a long time since anyone had dared even allude to Calina's presence on Arda out of fear of producing a reaction they did not want from him. She had always been in his thoughts though. The pain she had caused him was never-ending with her friend Lathrin there and he felt only regret when he saw the happiness of his best friends. Even Gimli was in love. He heard Gimli puff loudly on his pipe and knew his friend was impatient for an answer. Legolas turned and said,  
  
"There is nothing, except what is Ithilien that I wish to take with me, Gimli." He paused for a moment and then said, "I think I shall retire for the night." And he went to rest.  
  
Gimli was not stupid though. He knew Legolas better then Legolas knew himself. And Gimli knew Legolas' closest guarded secret - the whereabouts of the picture of Calina. The paper was now faded and the lines almost gone but Gimli knew it was currently resting in the bottom of Legolas' pack. He took it everywhere with him. Gimli did not want to think that he carried it as a memory of regret and a reminder to never let it happen again. He wanted to believe in their love, that it could flourish once more. He would never have the woman he loved, but Legolas could and he was too stubborn to see it. This would not do. Gimli took matters into his own hands.  
  
Standing up, he put out his pipe and then left the rooms they shared. He traipsed through the corridors of the palace not really knowing where he was going, but finally bumped into Eldarion, literally,  
  
"Highness, please, I must see you mother. It is urgent for I know she will leave here soon."  
  
"Not soon Master Gimli, tonight. The place is up in arms. She insists on travelling to Lothlórien on her own and never wishes to see us again. I am going to rouse my sisters who are already gone to bed. She must not be allowed to do this."  
  
"Eldarion, it is now even more crucial that I see her. I must go now!" Eldarion looked down at the dwarf and knew of his mother's soft spot for the comrades of his father. He smiled,  
  
"She is in her chambers, through that door." Gimli nodded and they parted.  
  
The guards were very reluctant to let Gimli through. There was much debate outside the door with them, and then the ladies-in-waiting got involved and a full scale argument was about to start when Gimli stepped between them all, pushed open the door slightly and called in,  
  
"My lady Arwen, the lock-bearer of the lady Galadriel requests a short audience. Will you consent?" There was a little laugh from inside and a slight sniff and he was granted his request. Gimli sat long with Arwen and explained the feelings of his friend and then ended by saying, "My lady, I beg you to delay your journey by this one night. I have spoken to your son who spoke of your wished to leave immediately, but I beg you to let me have time to write to the King of Eryn Lasgalen, Legolas' father. He will help this situation I am sure for he too knows of Legolas' love for Calina. I know the messengers have already been sent to the Wood, but if you are travelling that way I was hoping you would place it in the hands of those who trade with the Halls in the forest." Arwen smiled down at Gimli, her grandmother's favourite,  
  
"Gimli, son of Gloín, you have favour with my family. I shall deliver whatever letter you wish into the hands of Thranduil himself. I may have lost my love and with it my hope and joy, but I am not so selfish to deny it from others. My heart hopes for the love of Legolas and Calina. I saw their love together once," Arwen became wistful for a moment, as if gazing back into the past, "but then the next time I was there it was gone, and I could not understand that at all." She then appeared to come back to the moment and her smiled fell on Gimli's face. The glory that used to be there was gone but it was still beautiful and she said, "I will grant this favour to you, lock-bearer, in the name of Galadriel, my mother's mother." Gimli beamed and thanked her before making his excuses to leave. His hand was on the door handle when Arwen said, "When you arrive in the Blessed Realms, please, commend me to my grandmother. And to my father and tell him that I shall always love him." Gimli nodded,  
  
"I shall carry your message as faithfully as I know you will carry mine." Arwen nodded and they parted.  
  
Gimli spent all night pouring over scraps of paper, patently writing out a letter in the curved elvish script he had learnt and in Sindarin too. As the Sun rose and natural light began to enter the room once more Gimli finally put down his quill. Legolas would wake soon and the letter had to been given to Arwen without anyone else's knowledge. There was a soft knock at the door and then a servant of Arwen's entered. She curtseyed to Gimli and said,  
  
"Begging your pardon sir, but lady Arwen is to leave now and she knows you have something you wish to give her. I am to take it to her." Gimli stood up,  
  
"I will do it myself, I should like to say goodbye." The servant shook her head sadly,  
  
"Her highness says goodbye to no one except her son and daughters." Gimli nodded sadly and entrusted the important letter into the young girl's outstretched hand and she left.  
  
Those who saw the solitary white horse leave through the city gates would have though nothing of it, but on closer inspection the rider was a woman, and alone, and rode bareback. There was only one in the city that it could be. Arwen set off north to Eryn Lasgalen. She would travel quickly and put as much distance between her and her human life as possible. In Lothlórien she could still cling to one of the last parts of elvendom, but by the next spring she knew she would not see the trees of the Golden Wood bloom.  
  
Arwen's journey was not long, and the weather was pleasant for spring, not cold at all and she rode alone towards Eryn Lasgalen. Those she saw on the rode ignored her, she appeared only as a shrunken widow in black with nothing of any great worth so not even robbers were interested. She finally drew near to the eaves of the Wood as the Sun fell below the tree level and long, dark shadows were thrown out across the plains. Arwen found the path to Thranduil's halls with no trouble, but she was surprised to note that there were no guards to challenge her entry. Perhaps the wood- elves had finally learnt to trust the outside world, she mused. No such luck. As she clattered into the courtyard two elves dressed in green leapt out and aimed two arrows at her throat before she could even think to speak,  
  
"Who are you and why do you journey to the Halls of Thranduil, King of Eryn Lasgalen?" demanded one,  
  
"I am an errand runner, I desire to hand my letter to the King," Arwen said not raising her head. The guards could tell she was no man from her voice, but they could not see her face because she had a hood pulled down over it. The elves did not lower their bows, Arwen could feel their suspicion rise and her horse under her shifted at the tension that was being created,  
  
"Once more, lady," the guard said stressing that word, "who are you and what is your purpose here?"  
  
"Once more I answer, I am an errand runner and I have a letter that must be delivered personally to the King."  
  
"If the letter is so important show us your face and then we shall be the judge of it." Arwen knew she would get nowhere with these two guards. They could talk round in circles till nightfall for all she cared and she was just preparing to deliver a scathing come-back when she heard the sound of wood knocking on wood. Her mind jumped to a lakeside in Ithilien where Legolas and Gimli were building a great grey boat to sail across the Sea in. Legolas' friends were there too, lending a hand, it would not be long until the boat would be finished. Time was important. Arwen sat tall on the horse and pulled back her hood,  
  
"I am Arwen Evenstar, Queen of Gondor. You will show me to King now," The guards dropped their bows in amazement and one immediately offered to help Arwen down from her horse. She refused his help and gave the reins to the other to stable the horse. She was led inside and to Thranduil's study. The guard spoke again,  
  
"My lady I am sorry for any misunderstanding outside. I shall fetch the King now. He is at dinner, but he would not wish to keep you waiting. Is there any thing you need in the meantime?" Arwen shook her head and the guard left.  
  
It was not long before Thranduil swept into the room. He was dressed in the colours of autumn and a circlet of gold was on his head. Arwen rose and they both bowed to each other. The King took her hands in his and expressed his grief at the passing of her husband and then said,  
  
"This is an unexpected honour, Arwen, to what do we owe it? As I understood it you were to remain with your family?"  
  
"That was my family's wish, Thranduil, not mine. I am going to Lothlórien to spend my last days with my mother's people, but I was asked to make sure this was delivered to you. I thought the most reliable way would be to do that myself." She produced the letter from the folds of her travelling cloak and handed it to him. Thranduil examined the seal and the hand and looked at her puzzled,  
  
"I do not recognise the seal or the writing, it is almost illegible. Who writes to me such?"  
  
"It is a letter from Gimli, Lord of the Glittering Cave, sire. I believe he writes to you of your son." Panic spread through Thranduil's face,  
  
"He is not hurt, or ill is he? Please, do not let my son be dead!" Arwen smiled and placed a kind hand on his arm,  
  
"No Lord, he is well of body. It is his mind and soul that are troubled. Surely you know that he is preparing to leave Middle-Earth?" Thranduil nodded, he had had a letter from Legolas about that soon after the messengers from Minas Tirith had announced the death of Aragorn to a full court in the Wood. Arwen continued, "I believe Gimli is anxious he does not leave something, or rather someone, precious behind." Thranduil nodded and a knowing look spread across his face,  
  
"Arwen I wish it had not come to this. In your grief you are running errands for a dwarf who knows too much of my stubborn son's heart when you should be finding peace. I beg you, rest here for a while, tonight at least and perhaps I can try to make amends." But Arwen shook her head,  
  
"That is kind, and I thank you, but I wish to be on my way. Would you have my horse brought to me?" Thranduil could never refuse a woman with beauty, power and knowledge, and so Arwen got what she wished with little argument and as the twilight drew ever closer she rode south again towards Lothlórien and Thranduil settled down in his study to read this important letter. It took him many long hours to decipher the formalities and terrible handwriting, but the message reached him. Calina and Legolas must be brought together for their own sakes even if it meant interfering beyond usual bounds. Thranduil rose from his desk at midnight and carefully placed the letter in a pocket. In the morning he had a visit to make and it would not be a pleasant one, but it had to be done. The lives of two elves depended on it.  
  
For Calina, she awoke that morning like every other - cold. She groaned and huddled closer into her blanket shivering to try and get some warmth. It was undignified for an elf to be like that, but she had sold her flet and had taken to sleeping on the workshop floor. The workshop was draughty so she could not have the fire on all night in case the sparks flew and set fire to anything. Not that she had money for the wood either. Times had been hard for her. Most of the wood had left and there was no money to be made in travelling boxes - most elves could knock those up themselves, it was not hard to bolt a few squares of wood together. She threw off her blanket and dusted off a few stray bits of dirt from her robe and set about lighting the fire so she could at least be warm while, once again, she went over the books to try and squeeze a bit more money out of it. She knew she could not manage it. There were no more staff to let go, she got wood at the cheapest price in the forest (felling it herself) and she barely ate anything other than lembas to keep her strength up. Any normal elf would have given up by now, but Calina could not. She knew her heart was waiting for something, the saving of the workshop she hoped, and still she could not give up on the Birch name. Calina's hands shook as she rubbed the dry sticks together in an attempt to get a fire blazing. Finally there was a bit of smoke and gradually the flames rose and warmth spread through the room slowly. Wrapped in a blanket and munching on a wafer of lembas she sat cross-legged on the last workbench she had not chopped for firewood with her books on her lap. She was always praying that she would find something she had missed, perhaps an outstanding bill which would bring in enough money to make some goods to take to Dale and sell for a high profit, but to no avail. A tear ran silently down her face. Perhaps it really was time to give up? What would she do? Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a lone horse.  
  
Calina stood up and dusted herself off. She pushed stray bits of hair behind her ears and splashed her face with some water to get rid of some of the dirt. She walked outside and started at the person there. Thranduil could hardly believe that the elf in front of him was the same one that he had seen laughing and joking with his son, joy shining from her face. Calina was now shrunken and pale and appeared more like the first time he had seen her, and not the later times. Thranduil felt only pity. Calina curtseyed and then panicked. She had nowhere to receive the King. Luckily Thranduil solved that for her by sweeping inside the workshop,  
  
"Calina, I am not here to be polite and to ask after your health, for that is plain for everyone to see. You are not well." She opened her mouth to protest, but Thranduil carried on, "Now as you know, I am no great fan of dwarves, but one has written to me on a matter of interest that may also concern you. The letter, you see, comes from my son's friend Gimli. He writes at the news that he and Legolas are due to sail West, Elbereth knows why a dwarf is going, but I will leave that aside." Thranduil let these words drift from his mouth so he could watch Calina digest these words. He detected a slight widening of her pupils, but he could not quite tell how she took the news. Neither could Calina. Something inside her flipped, but whether it was her heart out of love, or her stomach out of nausea, she could not be sure. Thranduil saw she was not going to say anything so he continued, "It appears that my son is fading. Apparently no other elf sees fit to inform me, but this dwarf obviously sees it his place as my son's" Thranduil examined the parchment he held carefully, searching for the expression, "'battle-comrade and close, personal friend'." Thranduil's eyebrows arched and he looked back at Calina. Her arms were folded across her body and she was keeping her emotions very close, "Can you imagine the reason Calina?" Slowly she shook her head, denying what her heart shouted to her. Thranduil shook his head and gave a wry smile, "It appears my son is in love, and has been for years." Calina stared blankly at him and the king sighed, "I made a promise to my son not to get involved between him and you, but when a dwarf starts worrying, I start to get upset. This has gone too far. Look at you Calina. Just look." Thranduil's voice became hard and commanding and Calina blushed,  
  
"Please, sire, please do not. Do not make me do this. I know this looks a mess, but it will improve I promise you. I started from nothing, and this is not nothing. I have got tools and some wood." Thranduil cut her off,  
  
"It is not the workshop Calina, it is you. You are drawn and pale. I have only seen you looking worse once, but I do not wish to drag up the awful way that you arrived in Legolas' life. Remember the joy you felt with him? Or has your heart hardened and become too brittle? If you search your soul, what do you feel? Tell me Calina, what does your soul remember about Legolas?" A tear spilt out of her eye and trickled down her cheek, followed by another and another and she shook her head, not wanting to remember. Thranduil felt his throat dry up and contract and to Calina's surprise put his arms around her, "Shh child, I do not mean to be harsh, but I think it is the only way to get through to you. Just think back, please? Or do I need to order it?" Thranduil smiled as he felt Calina relax in his arms. She closed her eyes and thought back. A gentle circular movement on her back helped push back the wall she had built around that part of her memory. She was flooded with so much warmth that she almost stumbled on her feet. She had not felt that warm for a long time, even when she could get a good fire roaring. She smiled as she remembered the time she had spent at the palace and the main reason for that appeared as an image burned onto the back of her eyelids and remained there for days after. The gentle eyes and the warm smile of Legolas looked down at her the way he often had during their short time together. It was a look of love and joy and that he could not almost believe she felt the same way back. Felt? Or had felt? Calina gasped and her eyes opened with a start. She fought for her breath and released the hold she had on the collar of Thranduil's shirt. Calina took a couple of steps back and then let her wide eyes meet Thranduil's knowing ones. He gave her a half smile and a nod of encouragement, "Did you feel the heat Calina? All that desire and those wants? All those years of pent up passion?"  
  
"Stop! Stop it!" Calina turned away and forced back the feeling in her stomach. In a small voice she said, "What is the point now anyway?" A firm hand was placed on her shoulder and Calina was twisted back round,  
  
"There is always a point penneth . Do you wish to feel like this till the Great End?" Calina shook her head, but avoided the King's knowing eyes, "Go to him Calina. One of you must be brave and make this step and I fear that despite all his battles Legolas does not have the courage." Once more tears sprang to Calina's eyes, but she was not aware of them,  
  
"I cannot. What if he does not want me? What if Gimli is wrong?" Thranduil smiled,  
  
"Sit down here and let me read to you from this letter." Calina settled herself on the bench and Thranduil wrapped a blanket around her even though it was day and began to read. "'Your highness, I do not know if you are aware of what I speak, but Legolas is in possession of a framed drawing of Calina. He drew it when she was first at your Palace and still very ill. I am sure you would know it if you had seen it, her beauty is breathtaking.' You see Calina, I do know of this picture and I know it is of you, even though Legolas never told me." She looked at him blankly so he continued, "'The reason I mention it is that Legolas carries it everywhere he goes. As I write this from Minas Tirith I can tell you the first thing that he packs whenever he travels is the picture in its frame, that itself a gift from her. Highness, beg her to come to him if you must, for I can no longer stand to see him in such pain. The lady Mineta knows of this also, and we have discussed it before at length, but she did not feel it necessary to trouble you. I, however, disagree. I am not well versed in the ways of elves and love, but as a friend to Legolas I thought I owed him this much to try and help. If there is anything you can do please, highness, try. Gimli, son of Gloín, Lord of the Glittering Caves.'" Thranduil folded the letter up and looked at Calina, "Have a hope child, have a hope."  
  
He looked at Calina for a long while as she struggled with herself. He did not want to push her too far, but he could not stand to see her in pain. Thranduil respected and loved Calina for all the trials she had been through and the way she had stuck to what she believed in. She was happy and kind when he had known her and most importantly of all she had made his son happy too. Thranduil had not seen Legolas so peaceful as the times he had seen Calina wrapped in Legolas' arms and the way they looked at each other reminded him of the way his wife had looked at him.  
  
Calina closed her eyes as the words of Gimli's letter buzzed around her head. She found no sanctuary though because Legolas' face was there, smiling at her and his voice telling her that he loved her. Calina shook her head and opened her eyes, Thranduil was still staring at her, "I am scared, I cannot do this. Please, highness, tell me what to do." Thranduil shook his head,  
  
"I am not here as a King, Calina. I am here for my son and for you, whom I love as well as a daughter. I cannot make this decision for you. You must do that on your own. There is something I would give you though, regardless of what choice you make." He took out a small, silver leaf from him pocket, "This is the symbol of our family, wrought in mithril. If you go to Ithilien, it may prove useful, but if you do not, keep it as a remembrance of the time you spent with my family." Calina opened her mouth to protest at such a gift, but Thranduil pressed it into her head and closed her fingers around it, "Please Calina? To please an old man?" She nodded and smiled and tried to say thank you, but her words were silenced by a wave of the King's hand, "I must leave you now. Make this choice today Calina. It must be done. If you travel south you cannot help but find the Anduin. Legolas builds his ship on a lake there. If you find the water of the river fast and the current strong you are too far upstream and if the water is smooth and slow then you are too far down stream. Do you understand?" She nodded and then embraced the King,  
  
"Le hannon.. adar, " she whispered in his ear. Calina missed it, but the joy that spread across Thranduil's face was immeasurable. He knew she would go to Ithilien, even if it took her all of the rest of the day to decide. The seed of curiosity had been planted in her and Thranduil knew Calina enough to know she could not rest until she knew Legolas' feelings for her. He kissed her forehead and then left her in the workshop, standing there and thinking. Thranduil rode back to the palace knowing he had done the best he could for the two of them while they were still in Middle Earth.  
  
Calina stood and thought for a moment and then began to pace around the workshop, she could not think straight. She needed to be somewhere where there were no memories of Legolas to haunt her, somewhere where she could escape from him. There was only one place she could think of.  
  
Calina rode through the woods unable to get Thranduil's words from her mind. They haunted her until she almost believed them to be true. As she rode, Calina past the main trade tracks through Eryn Lasgalen and she saw the almost indistinguishable track that lead to Beechgrove. The horse picked its way slowly through the thorny bushes that had sprung up and covered the path. She had walked it many times as a young elf following after her father and brothers as they left to travel around Mirkwood selling their furniture. The end of the path was the furthest she was allowed to go before she was made to turn round and return to her mother. Once she had hidden in the cart and gone all the way to the edge of the forest before being discovered. That was the furthest she had been until she had become a few hundred years old and she was finally allowed to travel to Dale with her father and one of her brothers. She only made that trip twice before the War came and Mirkwood was attacked. Calina did not want to remember anymore. She had not been home since. She had not seen where her family had been laid to rest to go back into the earth from where the Firstborn came.  
  
In front of her the thick forest parted. It had not been long enough since the fires for the forest to have re-grown completely, but the trees in Beechgrove grew tall and straight once again and reached up to the Sun and delved their roots deep into the ground. There had only been five families in their village and Calina could see the remains of each of their flets. The five wide and tall trees around which the village was built had been felled and their trunks rotted on the ground along while the scorched wood from the flets lay twisted and rotten underneath and on top of them. Calina got off the horse and left it to graze on safer ground and picked her way slowly through the wreckage. Her family's flet was the furthest way from the track and she past by the ruins of the homes of everyone she had known since birth until that fateful day.  
  
There was nothing left of the family home except rubble. Her parents' work over thousands of years reduced to ash and dust and rotting wood. She turned over some of the bigger pieces of wood and caught sight of the last remains of objects she had been around all her life, fractions of objects once familiar, but now indeterminable. No longer the hard and strong things she played on as a girl, climbing over them as she was chased by one of her brothers, but reduced to a fraction of their former glory, breaking apart as she touched them.  
  
Calina's eyes rested on a piece of carving under part of the flet wall. It was a small love knot that her father had carved for her mother before their marriage. Calina wondered how something that small could have lasted so long. As she picked it up she saw that the wood was still smooth and firm beneath her touch and still had the soft sheen that only polished wood retained. Calina ran her fingers over the carving, a symbol of her parents' love. As a young elf, Calina had always wanted to find someone she would love enough to shape such a piece for, and hoped that one day someone would make something just as precious for her. A bird was disturbed in a tree nearby and Calina looked up to see what the cause of this was. She could see nothing, but her eyes were drawn to five mounds nearby. Two placed side by side and then another three close together a little way off from the other two. Her parents and three brothers. Grass and wild flowers had grown over the mounds of earth, but there was no mistaking their true purpose - the last resting ground of her family. Calina looked at the object in her hand and at last realised why it had endured. The love of her parents, their spirits together in the Halls of Mandos, was still present somewhere in Middle-Earth and while that remained so would the carving.  
  
Calina sat down on the grass and watched the graves, hoping that maybe there would be some intervention by the Valar and that perhaps her family would live again. Life was so much simpler for her then. She did not have to worry about the multitude of consequences that her actions had. And she had no one to love, none of the cares that that brought. But then she had none of the joys either. The knowledge that in the world there was someone who thought her more precious than any other made her heart leap. The way his touch calmed her and the way she knew that only in his arms would she ever find true peace. Calina had carved something out of love for him and in his way Legolas had made something for her as well. The drawing and the frame it sat in that Legolas had carried with him throughout his journeys was testament to their love. He had showed it to her once at the palace. He had said that of all his possessions, that was the most precious thing to him because she would always be there with him, at peace, no matter how far they were apart.  
  
Then doubt filled her. What if that was not enough? Could she carve something large enough for Legolas? Could she satisfy him? Perhaps she could never satisfy him? He had been so far, seen so many things and they had been apart for so long, how could she compete with that as a simple she- elf from the forest? She drove this thought from her mind. Of course she was enough for him, why else would he say he loved her? She loved him more than life itself and she would do anything she could for him. Calina knew that to be true. Something had awoken inside her again and it was firing her and giving her a new strength and determination. Then another doubt entered her head. Legolas' heart no longer rested on Middle-Earth and longed to sail over the Sea. She was not ready to leave, but she could not stand anymore time apart from him. The call of Legolas was enough to make her wish to leave. She needed to be beside him, wherever that may be.  
  
"Nana , I wish you were here to give me counsel. You and Ada always knew what to say," she said looking at the graves of her parents, "I wish you were here now to help me now." Calina's eyes rested on the graves of her three brothers, "And my brothers! You could always lighten my soul and bring me joy even in my darkest hours. How I miss our laughter." Her eyes turned away, "I will never find help here now," and her voice had a bitter note, "I will find answers here no longer. If only..." Calina stopped, she had played that game with herself far too often over the years. If only her family had not died, if only she had made it back to the forest on her own, if only the workshop still existed in Beechgrove and she worked all day with her family and friends, singing as they went about their business. If only her father had let her travel with him in the wood, perhaps she would have met a nice elf and would have married him and started her own family not far from her own. None of that mattered anymore. Each one of those thoughts had been replaced by two things, and two things alone. Either Legolas or her own workshop or both were better than any of the hypothetical scenarios she had dreamt up over the years about what her life could be. Calina sighed. She no longer had a workshop, the only thing left to hold to was Legolas. She needed him more than ever now. A soft breeze blew over her skin and Calina shivered and she remembered the gentle caresses of Legolas. Someone had to be sensible about things, she told herself, and if Legolas refused to do it, then she would.  
  
"Maleneth! Maleneth!" She called to her wandering horse. It lifted its head and neighed to her before trotting carefully through the rubble to where Calina stood. She tucked the carving carefully inside the pocket of her robe where she normally kept a pencil and things for the workshop and leapt onto her horse. Maleneth seemed to know Calina's mind and without a word or even a conscious thought from Calina it ignored the path and headed straight through the trees making a beeline back to the village to pack. Her mind did not waver anymore. She had to do this, it was too important to her for any doubt to be in her mind. In a small pack she placed the few robes she had left, a few tools because she could bear to be without them for too long, some lembas and some water. That would be all she would need. She threaded the silver leaf onto a chain around her neck, threw a travelling cloak around her shoulders and dragged her tired horse from the grazing field. It was early afternoon, but Calina decided to set out then and there. She had no time to waste.  
  
When arriving back at the palace, Thranduil had ordered a close watch be kept for anyone leaving the forest. They were not to be stopped, just a description noted and word sent to the king. Just before dinner, a message arrived that a she-elf riding a white mare had left Eryn Lasgalen and headed due south. Thranduil smiled to himself and said softly, "Navaer iellen, cuio mae!"   
  
Calina rode hard for days. The horse grew tired, but still Calina urged her on and sooner than she expected she reached Gondor. By now the guards of that realm were used to seeing elves travelling south. People offered her food and rest, but Calina took neither, her only thought was getting to the Anduin. One cool spring day, a fortnight since she had set out, Calina rode over a ridge and saw the great river sparkling in the distance. They halted for a moment and she looked about her. Rising in the East were the great mountains of Mordor, no longer quite so terrible looking as the only clouds about them were white and the Sun shone off their peaks and to the south and the west were green fields and forests. No one would have believed that only a hundred and twenty years ago this land was ravaged by the scars of war. It looked as though there had always been peace in this region. Calina smiled and urged the horse on once more. It was only an hour until she reached the river and she found it fast flowing. Following the advice of Thranduil, she rode downstream, sticking as close to the river as the land would allow. She went round a great bend in the landscape and there in front of her was a small waterfall sending spray into the air and casting rainbows over the trees and there below it was a small lake with the makings of a boat floating on the still water. Calina froze and tried to stop the horse, but it knew her inner thoughts and took her onwards. At the last minute Calina cast her hood over her face and removed the leaf from the chain around her neck. She pressed it tight into her hand and rode towards the figure on the small dock.  
  
She smiled to herself as she saw Legolas trying desperately to shape a piece of wood with little luck. He was concentrating so hard that he did not hear her approach. Finally, in a gesture of frustration, he cast the bit of wood into a nearby bush and let out a growl of anger. Calina could not help but say, "You know, it is much easier to carve with the grain, than against it." Legolas spun round, his eyes blazing,  
  
"Who are you and where do you travel from?"  
  
"I come from Eryn Lasgalen and I am here to see you." Calina said. She had pictured this meeting so many times in her head. This was the point Legolas would lift her off the horse into his arms and tell her how much he loved her and then kiss her. He did not show any sign of moving though. The colour in his cheeks heightened, clearly he was not in the best of moods,  
  
"And what do you think gives you the right to assume an audience with the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen?" Silently thanking Thranduil, Calina tossed him the mithril leaf. Legolas caught it deftly and examined it in his hand, "Where did you get this from? This is only given to members of my family!"  
  
"It was given to me by Thranduil before I left the forest. He said that he loved me as well as any daughter and gave it to me." Calina replied coolly.  
  
"Show yourself and tell me your name!" Legolas commanded. Calina just laughed and said,  
  
"You shall have to guess Legolas. You used to be fond of games, time cannot have changed you that much. Now give me back my leaf." Legolas clenched his fists and said,  
  
"Not till you give me your name."  
  
"Then I guess we shall be here some while." Calina remained on the horse; her hood pulled down over her face. She could just see Legolas under the edge and her heart skipped a few beats. All she wanted to do was get off the horse and go to him, but not with him in this mood. She had come all this way; the least he could do was play along. He took a step towards her and shouted,  
  
"Tell me your name!"  
  
Calina was now saved by fate. Before he reached the horse, a figure emerged from the wood by the lakeside and started towards them. She had heard the exchange and recognised Calina's voice immediately even if Legolas had not,  
  
"Legolas I have a message from Verlat. He needs to speak with you now."  
  
"In a minute Lathrin, I am dealing with our visitor," he said emphasising the last word and narrowing his eyes at Calina,  
  
"No Legolas, now. It is important. I can take care of this."  
  
"Very well," he said, "You shall not get this back until you tell me your name," were his parting words to Calina before he strode into the trees. Lathrin ran to the horse and pulled Calina down off it,  
  
"I cannot believe it took you so long to get here. I was beginning to lose hope Calina, but I am so glad you are here for him. I presume that is why you are here." Calina pushed her hood back and nodded. Lathrin laughed and flung her arms around her friend, "What was happening between the two of you? Why did you not just get off the horse and tell him you love him Calina? What does he have of yours?" Calina laughed at the string of questions, but Lathrin had one more, "How did you know we would be here?" Calina smiled,  
  
"Find me somewhere to stay and I shall tell you everything. There is also another favour to ask." Lathrin raised an eyebrow and Calina continued, "When do you next dine with Legolas?"  
  
"Tonight, we are all dining together - Verlat and I, Mineta and Nithin, Legolas and Gimli. Why?"  
  
"Will you invite me?"  
  
"Of course, do not be silly, you do not need an invitation. Unless," she said, catching on, "this is part of the plan." Calina returned her sly grin and they hurried to Lathrin's flet before anyone would see them.  
  
Lathrin and Calina hurried to the flet she shared with Verlat and Lathrin shut them both up in a small room they kept spare in case of visitors. Calina did not have many belongings with her so it was made easier by that. The two of them squeezed past each other as they tried to hang up Calina's robes and get the creases out of her best one that she wanted to wear that evening. Calina told Lathrin everything that had happened over the years, but when questioned about what finally made her leave the Wood, she would only say that she wanted to discuss that with Legolas first.  
  
Evening came and Calina was still in the little room getting ready. She heard everyone arrive in the flet - the laughter of Mineta and Nithin, the gruffness of Gimli, and the gentle voice of Legolas. Lathrin was flitting about in the kitchen while her husband tried to wipe the grin off his face that had been stuck there since he found Calina in his flet. Calina hung the empty chain for the leaf around her neck and waited with her ear pressed to the door. She wanted to leave the room as soon as dinner was served. If there was going to be an awkward moment at least people could eat in silence and not feel quite so uncomfortable, she thought. The clatter of plates in the kitchen indicated Lathrin was ready to serve and Calina heard Verlat motion everyone to sit down. They soon realised there was an extra place laid at the table. Mineta asked,  
  
"Who else are we expecting for dinner Verlat? Do you have a guest staying?" Verlat nodded and he said,  
  
"Yes we do. They will be out in a minute." Calina finally heard the setting down of plates on the table and she twisted the door handle. She walked into the main room, and luckily Legolas' back was to her. Her eyes met first with Verlat's who gave her a nod of encouragement and then she was seen by Nithin, who smiled and said with a twinkle in his eye,  
  
"Evening, my lady, I am pleased to see you again." Gimli rose and bowed and then Legolas finally turned his head. Calina could not read his face. It could have been anger, or joy, or simply horror that flashed across it before his managed to get control of his features and force his face back into the neutral one he had perfected standing by his father for all those years. He turned his head back and stared at the plate in front of him. Calina sat herself in the empty seat between Gimli and Nithin at the round table, unfortunately, directly opposite Legolas. Lathrin placed a plate in front of her and said,  
  
"There you are Calina, I am sure you have not eaten properly for a while on your journey so I have given you extra to fatten you up!" Calina laughed and thanked her. Calina caught Mineta's eye who gave her a nod of approval and a smile before they all tucked in. It was not the most comfortable of dinners they had shared together, but it could have been far worse. Calina listened as they spoke of what they had achieved since being in Ithilien and laughed at their jokes. Legolas was silent though and barely raised his eyes from his plate. When he did though, and let his eyes meet Calina's fleetingly she felt a fire rage inside her. She tried to read his face, but found it too confusing. There was pain, and sorrow, but also anger and hatred. The fire inside her was quenched, perhaps she had made the wrong decision.  
  
When the ordeal of dinner was over, the friends all sat down with an instrument to sing the old songs of Eryn Lasgalen and the new ones of Ithilien. Calina listened for a time and joined in when she could, but after a while she excused herself and went to stand on the little ledge that surrounded the flet. From there she looked out into the darkness. All around were the lights from the flets of elves or the homes of men and she could hear the river flowing and the last of the birds singing before going to roost. They sky had turned an inky blue, except very low down in the West, but Calina looked north, back towards her home. She stood there for some time, listening to the voices inside and trying to think of what to do if Legolas did not take her back. Could she go back home to the Wood? No one would have missed her she supposed, except Thranduil, and he would not say anything to her, just share her sadness. There was a noise behind her, "Calina?" It was Legolas. Calina turned to go back inside but he placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Sedho !" Calina pulled away from his touch. It burned her skin and sent the most beautiful sensations through her body. She did not want to feel them just as it was all about to be taken away. Legolas saw her do this and frowned, if that was not why she was here, to be with him, then why had she come? He tried to get her eyes to look into his but Calina was scared and not willing to oblige him. Finally Legolas took her gently by the chin and lifted her head up to be in line with his. He noticed her eyes were glassy from tears she was about to lose control of so he asked her quickly, "Why are you here?" and then let her go once more. Calina brushed her eyes and smiled,  
  
"Legolas, you pretend you do not know. Please, do not do that, you will make it even harder for me."  
  
"What, Calina? What is so hard?"  
  
"Oh Elbereth Legolas, does it need to be spelt out one letter at a time?" Calina took a deep breath and swallowed her panic, "I am here for you. I am here because I cannot last another instant without knowing whether you share the aching that is in my heart. The pain started when you left my flet, the last time I saw you and it has not stopped since. And now you are going away, and I cannot bear to be apart from you any more. A few hundred leagues was bad enough, but an ocean Legolas? No, I could not stand it. Please Legolas, mathach cha? I naeg?"   
  
Legolas looked at her for a moment, his mind was perfectly calm and a serene feeling washed over him. The elf in front of him stared scared like a young horse ready to bolt, but all Legolas felt was this wonderful peace and warmth that spread through his body. Calina shifted uncomfortable, her eyes wanting to brim over again,  
  
"Please Legolas, tell me." Then he smiled and Calina's heart soared, because she knew he felt as she did, but still she needed to hear his words, "Tell me Legolas?" He placed a hand on her chest, which then moved up her neck to cradle one side of her face. Calina leant into his touch and it seemed an age before, with tears in his eyes too, Legolas learnt forward and whispered in her ear,  
  
"Mathon cha, melethen." I Calina closed her eyes as his warm breath tickled her cold ear. Her heart jumped again and she moved her arms round Legolas back and pressed his warm chest against her. Legolas stroked her hair and Calina rested her head in his neck and then breathed his smell in. He still smelt the same, regardless of which part of Arda he was in. She felt the same calming feeling she had always felt when she was this close to him, and safe beyond her wildest dream. She gently kissed his neck, and Legolas shivered at her touch, but Calina continued in a slow, but deliberate line up to his jawbone and then alone till her lips met his. Calina pulled back for a moment, and searched Legolas' face for any sign of disagreement. Legolas answered her by bridging the gap between their lips himself and he was rewarded with a gentle moan as Calina's lips parted and she teased his tongue with hers. Warmth spread through them, and the pain was dulled. They never felt it again. Neither of them wanted that moment to end, but Calina had one more thing to say to Legolas,  
  
"Ernillen, you have something that belongs to me. You know my name now, and I would like my leaf back." Legolas smiled,  
  
"Of course Calina. You are part of the family now and I am glad my father loves you almost as much as I do. He will be pleased I know, but how did he come to give you this?" He took the leaf out of his pocket and undid the chain at the back of her neck and threaded it back on. He looked at it around her neck and stroked the mithril and her skin that lay next to it, and then looked at her for a reply. Calina frowned for a moment, not knowing how to begin, but sat down on the wooden floor and pulled Legolas after her,  
  
"It is such a long story, Legolas, I do not know where to begin."  
  
"Then start where we left off, Calina. Tell me everything since I last saw you because I want to know it all." Legolas put one arm around her and pulled her close and then once she was settled against him he took her hand and stroked her thumb with his. He let her start in her own time, but once she had opened the door into her soul, she could not stop the outpouring. Calina spoke of all the years of trying, while watching the workshop diminish without anything she could do and trying to replace the loss of his love with bits of wood. Calina told him how Turel had turned down the apprenticeship, about her trip to Rivendell and how she felt when Lathrin left. She cried as she spoke of spending years trying to make ends meet and scrape by while trying to keep as many of her loyal workers and friends in jobs, but one by one they either sailed West or she had to let them go. Legolas held her tighter to him as she said that all the time she knew something was missing and told herself it was her family, but really it was him, because nothing meant anything without him there. Then Calina told her of her visit from Thranduil, and the letter. Legolas was angry, at first with his father and Gimli and then with Calina because he thought she had only come to him because she could not have the workshop and so yet again he was second best. Calina pleaded with him,  
  
"No Legolas, it is not like that! You were never second best, the workshop was. Compared to my love for you it is nothing. No matter what I do to it, a tree is still a tree whether it is a chair or a table, or a box. With you it is different, things always change, you and I will always change. That is far more special, far more precious and far more important. Please, do not let us argue anymore." Legolas rested the top of his head on hers,  
  
"It always felt like I was competing Calina, as if it was a choice between me and your family, and, not meaning offence Calina, they are dead. I am alive and you chose them or those bits of wood." Calina sat up and looked him in the eye,  
  
"I never realised you felt like that. Legolas it was never a competition, I just felt like I owed them. They died and I did not and I could not forgive myself for that. I suppose I tried to live their lives for them, and forgot about my own. My life is you, Legolas. You have made me whole again." She buried her face in his hair and cried, half in desperation and half out of grief for her family. Legolas stroked her back in circles and whispered soft words into her ear,  
  
"I understand Calina, I do now. Why could we not have had this conversation decades ago?" Calina just smiled through the tears,  
  
"Stay here Legolas, I shall be back in one moment." She went inside, everyone had gone, but she had not noticed and she could hear Lathrin and Verlat speaking to each other in their bedroom. She went into her little room and pulled the blanket off the bed and took a small package from the table and then returned outside. She tossed Legolas the blanket and then snuggled down under it with him before placing her hands and the package on top of it, "I went back to Beechgrove before I left. The first time since it was attacked, " Legolas took hold of her wrists and massaged the soft skin on the insides, "I found this among the rubble of our old home. I really cannot say how old it is, or why it has lasted so long in such good condition, but I want you to have it Legolas." She unwrapped the love knot that her father had made her mother, "My father made this for my mother before their marriage. It is a love knot," she said unnecessarily. There was a little pause and Legolas struggled to find the right words, "Feel how smooth it is Legolas." She took his hand and ran it along the smooth wood gently. Beneath his fingers it felt like this piece had been lovingly cared for decades, not millennia and especially not after a fire and the years rotting on the forest floor.  
  
"Calina, I do not know what to say, this is too precious, you should not give it to me." She shook her head,  
  
"No Legolas, I want you to have it."  
  
"Very well, I know what we can do with it. When we get a home of our own it can sit next to the frame you made me." Legolas smiled at her,  
  
"Are you asking me to marry you Legolas?"  
  
"Yes Calina, if you will have me?" Calina laughed and pulled a mock- thoughtful look, as if she was weighing up the pros and cons of Legolas. He smiled and pulled her closer and then whispered onto her lips, "Gwedho 'ûr lîn enni? "  
  
"Well you do not think I am letting you go this time do you Legolas Greenleaf?" And she kissed him greedily, making up for years without his kisses. Their embrace was only ended when Calina got the giggles at the thought of getting married. Together under the blanket they were not cold, but sat together and watched the stars for at time until Calina said, "Tell me about Ithilien, Legolas. What is it like?"  
  
"You should have seen it when we first got here, Calina. The War had taken away most of the beautiful parts of this country, but now, it is wonderful. The forests are like small patches of Greenwood before the Shadow came."  
  
"I never saw Greenwood the Great," Calina said in a small voice,  
  
"Then I shall show you here."  
  
"But the ship?"  
  
"It can wait, Calina. I can stay one more day here for you." There was an uncomfortable silence as both of the realised the one point they had not spoken a word on. Legolas broke it saying softly, "Calina, I must sail West, I cannot heed the calling anymore. Its pull is too strong." She took his hand in hers and said,  
  
"Legolas, I do not feel the calling of the Sea, but I feel the calling of you. I need to be near you, wherever that is." Legolas held her close, he knew the sacrifice she was making for him, giving up her chance to explore Middle-Earth some more, but he was happy, far too happy. They spoke for the rest of the night and watched the dawn together, the dawn of their new life together.  
  
Lathrin was the first to congratulate them as she brought them both breakfast and then her shriek of joy at the news of their marriage caused Verlat to run out of the flet to join them. The four ate breakfast together, but Legolas and Calina ignored the other two unless they offered more food. Lathrin rolled her eyes and tutted as Legolas wiped a spot of stray jam from Calina's cheek and even Verlat gave a despairing look as Calina swiped the last piece of Legolas' toast and he did not even get annoyed, but gave a sheepish smile. Legolas went home to wash and change while Calina did the same and then he set her in front of him on his horse and took her around the nearby forest. Calina marvelled at the work of the elves and the size of the trees considering the relatively short time since the migration began.  
  
They returned to Lathrin and Verlat's flet in the late afternoon to find everyone there and well aware of the good news. There were hugs and smiles all round as congratulations were given. Once this was all over and everyone had sat down Gimli stood up and said, "I am no expert in the ways of elves, but I know you both need silver rings to complete your betrothal to each other. You would do me an honour if you accepted these." Gimli emptied a small pouch into his hand and then pushed too exquisitely engraved silver rings towards Legolas and Calina across the table,  
  
"Gimli, when did you make these? Surely not today?"  
  
"No Legolas, my friend, I made them after I returned to Erebor the first time you met Calina. I knew you would both be needing them." Legolas could not believe the foresight his friend had, but Calina just stood up went to Gimli and hugged him,  
  
"Thank you Gimli. They are beautiful, you are a good friend to Legolas, and I hope some day you shall be a dear one to me too." Legolas picked up the rings and threaded one onto Calina's finger and she did the same with the other. Their friends broke into applause and bottles of their best wine were opened to celebrate.  
  
One day a month later Calina was helping Legolas build his Swan Ship. It was not as great as those built by the Teleri, but it would get them to Valinor and they would be together in bliss forever. That was all Calina cared about. Legolas stopped what he was doing and said,  
  
"I had a letter from Father this morning. I wrote to him just after you arrived. He wishes us joy and sends his love, but reminds me of a promise I made him."  
  
"What promise was that?" Calina looked up,  
  
"I promised him that he would be there when I got married, even if it meant waiting until he too sailed West." Calina smiled,  
  
"Legolas, I could not imagine our wedding without Adar there." Legolas laughed,  
  
"I cannot believe he let you call him Adar, but I know that it means a great deal to him." Calina shrugged her shoulders and said,  
  
"He calls me his daughter, why can I not call him Father?" Legolas laughed and they went back to work.  
  
*  
  
One summer day, with a strong breeze in its sail, Legolas' grey boat sailed down the Anduin to the Great Sea. With him went his childhood friends, Mineta, Nithin and Verlat and Verlat's wife Lathrin. He also took his great friend Gimli, a dwarf, and his betrothed, Calina Birch of Beechgrove, Eryn Lasgalen. He stood behind her at the prow of the boat, his arms wrapped around her waist, resting lightly on her stomach. He kissed her softly on the side of the neck and then whispered in her ear,  
  
" Gwannon i felais Ennorath a chuil eden na benen-vain. Avo 'osto Adar, natham gelir. "  
  
Calina smiled and held Legolas to her saying to the breeze, "Navaer Ennorath! Navaer! "  
  
*  
  
I Meth  
The End 


End file.
